Family Love
by spriterx
Summary: What if the Thrid Hokage gave is life to seal the Kyuubi instead of the Fourth Hokage.
1. Chapter 1

Family Love

I don't own anything.

" Hey." Talking.

**" Hey." **Thinking.

**_" Hey." _**Demon talking.

This is about what would happen if the Fourth Hokage lived through the battle of the Kyuubi. The story starts after the war Leaf Village and the Stone Village.

* * *

A man called Minato Namikaze was siting on a log at one of the war camps that the Leaf Village had. They just got word that the Third Great Ninja War was over. He was very happy about that. He always hated wars. Then he heard foot steps coming from behind him. He turned and saw one of his old students Rin.

" Sensei, are you OK?" She asked.

" I'm fine." He said with a smile.

Rin gave off a smile of her own. " I need to heal a couple more people. I was wondering if you could get some water in a river or something?"

" Sure, I be right back." He said. As he left to get water he felt like he was being watch. He narrowed his eyes." Come out now. I know you there."

In a big puff of smoke out came a man with long right hair. " I'm the great Toad Sage Jiraiya!" He yelled in a goofy stance.

Minato just sigh at that. Then had a smile." It had been a while Jiraiya-sensei."

" Hahaha. It has been about five months. I'm glad that the war is over." Said Jiraiya.

" Your not the only one. I'm glad it is over to." Said Minato.

" Well, I have bad news and good news. What would you like to hear first?" Asked Jiraiya.

" I guess the bad news frist." Answered Minato. He really did not like bad news.

" You remember those three kids I told you that I trained?" Questioned Jiraiya.

" What about them?" Asked Minato.

" I've heard that all three of them have died." Said a sad Jiraiya.

Minato was shocked to hear that. " I'm sorry to hear that Jiraiya-sensei. I knew that you had hopes for them."

Jiraiya shook his head. " I had high hopes for them. Maybe I should have taken them back to the Leaf Village."

Minato started to laugh. " From what you told me of them. They wanted to change the Rain Village for the better."

Jiraiya laughed at that. " Your right. It's in the past."

" So tell me about the good news that you have." Minato said.

Jiraiya smiled. " Well, the only people left to be considered to be Hokage is Orochimaru and You."

" Really? So they decided Fugaku Uchiha is not good choice for Hokage?" Asked Minato.

" To be honest I don't think Orochimaru will get the position. He has been acting weird lately." Stated Jiraiya.

Minato had a serious look on his face. " I know, something not right with him. Just be careful Jiraiya-sensei."

" Well, if we are being honest I must say that your the strongest ninja. Even stronger than me. It was a honor to be your sensei." Said Jiraiya.

" Thanks Jiraiya-sensei. Well, I better get this water to Rin before she comes to look for me." Said a laughing Minato.

" Sorry I held you up. I'm heading to the village now." Said Jiraiya as he left.

* * *

Minato walked back to camp and handed the water to Rin. He waited for three hours for everyone to start packing to leave.

" Sensei?"

" Whats up Kakashi?" Asked Minato

" Everyone is ready to go." Stated Kakashi.

" Everyone, lets head home!" Yelled Minato. Everybody started to cheer.

* * *

Minato arrived at the Leaf Village and was ordered to meet with the Hokage. He walked through the door to the Hokage's office and saw Sarutobi sitting at his desk smoking his pipe like always.

" Welcome back Minato." Said Sarutobi with a smile.

" It's nice to see you Lord Hokage." Said Minato.

" It's nice to be seen Yellow Flash." Said Sarutobi.

Mintao just laughed. " Everyone one has been calling me that ever since the war started between the Leaf Village and The Stone Village."

" Well, It would seem almost everyone gets nick names in their life. Anyway, the reason why I called you was that we recently found out that the Whirlpool country was destroyed." Stated Sarutobi.

Mintao widen his eyes. He knew a lot of people that are from Whirlpool. He took the Chunin Exams there.

" We only know of one survival." Said Sarutobi.

" Who is it?" Asked Mintao.

" Kushina Uzumaki." Said Sarutobi.

Mintao was glad it was her. He really did like her, even though she was crazy sometimes. They did have a thing back then , but they both called it off because they were both Ninjas from different Villages.

FLASHBACK

Mintao was about to leave with his team Kakashi, Rin , and Obito.

" Hey blondie!" Someone yelled behide him.

Mintao turned around and saw the most beautiful women he has ever meet. " Kushina, what can I do for you? My team and I are about to leave."

" I know. Could I talk to you alone?" Asked Kushina.

Mintao could hear how serious she sounded. " OK. Guys go on a head, I catch up with you."

" Yes Sensei." Said his team as they walked away.

They stared at each other for a while before Mintao spoke. " So Kushina, what do you want to talk about?" He asked as he look at her in a loving way.

Kushina gave him a glare. " Don't look at me like that dammit!"

Mintao raise a eyebrow." What look?"

" That look. That you love me. You can not look at me like that. We are ninja. We both have our dreams to work on." She stated.

He knew that she was right. They lived far away from each other. He felt he could not leave the Life Village. He love the Leaf Village so much , but he also love Kushina.

She could tell he was sad. " Mintao."

He looked up surprised that she called him by name.

" Your dream is to be Hokage. I think you can do it. My dream is to be the strongest kounoichi in the world." She said.

He smiled. " I know that you dream will come true to."

She smiled and then point her finger at him. " I also have a new dream. That is to defeat the greatest ninja of all time in a fight and that's you. I will defeat you. Believe it!"

He just sweet drop at that. **" She sure has a way with words."**He thought. " Well, I'm off Kushina. Take care." He said as he started to walk away.

" Blondie."

He turned around to look at her.

" I heard that the Leaf Village and the Stone Village are going to war. Is that true?" She asked.

" Yes, that's why they called me back early. There probably going to put me in the front line." He said.

" Well, be careful and don't die on me." She said with a small smile.

He gave her a big smile." Hey don't worry about me. I be fine."

END OF FLASHBACK

" Is she OK?" Asked Minato.

" Yes, she is really sad right now. Although she acts tough." Said Sarutobi.

Minato just smiled. " Well, that's what Uzumakis do."

" So it would seem." Said Sarutobi.

Minato then put on a serious look on. " Any idea who did this?"

" Well, from what Kushina says. A lot of puppets attack her village." Stated Sarutobi.

" The only village that uses puppets are the Sand Village." Stated Minato.

" I don't think it was them. Kushina said all she saw was puppets. There was no one else and also she saw no Sand ninjas." Explained Sarutobi.

" Well, we need to look in to this." Mintao said.

" We will, but first Kushina needs a place to stay. I for one don't think that she needs to be alone. So your going to be her escort and she we be living with you." Said Sarutobi.

" How come you want her to stay with me?" Asked Minato.

" Well, you have a big place and plenty of room. She is also familiar with you. Plus, I was hoping you could talk her in to being a Leaf ninja." Answered Sarutobi.

Mintao had a big smile on his face. " That's fine with me. So where is she?"

" She is at the park being guided by Ino-Shika-Cho until you get there that is." Said Sarutobi.

" Very well Lord Hokage." Said Minato as he left the room.

* * *

Shikaku, Inoichi , and Chouza were having a little picnic. They were eating chips, drinking, and playing cards. Kushina was in no mood to eat or have fun. She refused to think she was weak. Then she yelled at the others.

" Alright you three. I going to fight all three of you at the same time. Believe it!" She yelled.

They looked up at her with surprised looks on their faces.

" Fighting you will be to troublesome." Shikaku said.

" Just calm down and get something to eat." Said Chouza.

She gave them a death glare." Well, then you two are lazy. Fine then. Your going to fight me Inoichi."

**" I hope Minato comes very soon" **Thought Inoichi.

" Calm down, I don't want to deal with two troublesome women in my life." Stated Shikaku.

" Fine, you win." She stated.

Then Minato jumped down. " Hey guys. You can go home now."

" Hey Minato, great to see you. I'm off to the bar." Said Chouza as he left.

" I tell you that guy thinks with his stomach." Said Inoichi.

" Lets go." Said Shikaku as both him and Inoichi waved at Minato before they left.

Kushina had a shocked look on her face and then it turn in a grin. " Hey Blondie, How have you been?" Asked Kushina.

Minato gave her a smile. " I been fine, just been fighting in the war."

" When I heard of someone called the Yellow Flash. I knew that it was you." She said.

Minato had a sad look on his face. " How are you?"

She gave him a flat look. " Fine."

He shook his head. " You can stop acting tough Kushina. I heard about what happen."

" You don't know a damn thing! I'm going to prove to everyone I'm not weak!" She yelled.

He could tell she was angry." I never said you were weak."

" Don't care. I will finally defeat you in battle. Believe it!" She yelled and started to charge at him with everything she had.

He blocked every punch she tried to hit him with. She took out shuriken and threw them at him. He dodge them like it was nothing. She was getting angry at him. " Stop blocking and attack me. Use Rasengan or something." He just stood there not moving. He was just waiting to be attacked. " Fine then if you not going to attack then I am. Shadow Clone Jutsu." Five Kushinas appeared and attacked Minato. Of course he dodge them all. Then she caught him off guard and did her special move. Four of the clones kicked him up in the air and as he looked up he saw the real one come down fast. "Uzumaki Taijustu Kick." She yelled as she kicked him in the face and mad him fall hard on the ground.

She was about to yell how she won , but before she could she saw Minato truned in a cloud of smoke. **" A shadow clone? When did he do that?" **She thought. Before sure knew it her shadow clones were defeated and someone grabbed her from behind.

" That was a good move you pulled." Said Minato.

" Damn you. When did you use a shadow clone?" She asked.

" Right when you did. I was to fast for you to see." He explained.

" Let me go right now. I won't lose to you. Believe it!" She yelled kicking and screaming.

Then he hugged her. She stooped screaming and kicking. " It's OK. I'm here. Let it out."

Then she started to cry." I'm sorry... Why am I weak?"

" Your the strongest person I know. There are just things you can't control." He explained. They stayed like that for a while. " Are you OK now?"

She looked in his blue eyes and just felt safe. " Yes, thank you Minato."

" It's no problem Kushina." He said with a big smile. " I know something that can make you fell a lot better."

She gave him a smile. " Oh. What might that be?"

" I take you to the best place you can eat at. They serve ramen." He said with a smile.

* * *

After they had ramen. They went to Minato's house. Kushina was surprised how big this place was.

" Wow, You have a big place. Why are you showing me this?" She asked.

He just toss her a key. " looks like you and I are going to be roommates. Come in I show you around."

He took her around the house. The kitchen , living room, and all the other big rooms was all down stairs. All the bedrooms were upstairs. They had eight bedrooms.

" Well, what do you think?" He asked.

" It's really great. Where is my room?" She asked.

" The fourth room from the stairs." He answered.

" I need to go shopping, but I don't have any money." She said as she touch his face.

He had hearts in his eyes and said " I pay for everything." Then he kissed her passionately. Then he got on his knee and pulled out a small box with a ring on it " Kushina Uzumaki. Will you marry me." He said with a smile.

She was shocked to say the least. " When did you buy that?"

" When I left the Hokage's office. I knew I had to ask you this. I let you go once. I will not make the same mistake again." He said with determination.

" Yes, I marry you Minato Namikaze." She said.

" Really?" He asked.

" Believe it. I never go back on my word. That's my..." He caught her off as he kissed her passionately.

" That felt so good Blondie." With that said she started to kiss him back.

* * *

End of chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Family Love Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

* * *

It has been nine months since they got married. Minato was very happy with his life. He even talked Kushina in to becoming a Leaf ninja. Even his former team was doing good. Kakashi had made it to the ANBU and Rin worked in the hospital. She even worked along side of Tsunade.

Minato walked down stairs and saw Kushina reading a book. He walked up to her and kissed her on the lips. " I got to go to the Hokage tower for a meeting. The Hokage and the council will be there."

Kushina raised a eyebrow. " What for?"

" I'm not sure. I'm sure everything will be fine." He said.

" Well, I have a question for you. How come your not in the council?" She asked.

He smiled at her." In order to be in the council you have to be in a clan and you also need to be the head of the clan. Only three other people can get in the council if elected by the Daimyo."

" Whatever, I hate politics." She stated.

" Will don't worry your pretty head off about it." He said with a smile.

She blushed at that. " Shut up Blondie!"

" I love you to Kushina." He said as he walked out the door.

* * *

Minato was standing by the desk of the Hokage. Everyone from the council had arrive.

" OK, everyone state your name. " Ordered Sarutobi.

" Shibi Aburame."

" Chouza Akimichi"

" Hiashi Hyuuga."

" Tsume Inuzuka."

" Shikaku Nara."

" Fugaku Uchiha."

" Inoichi Yamanaka."

" Tsunade Senju."

" Now the ones that has been selected by the Daimyou." Ordered Sarutobi.

" Koharu Utatane."

" Homura Mitokado."

"Danzo Shimura."

"Hiruzen Sarutobi as your Hokage. Now we can start the meeting. This is about electing the Fourth Hokage. With careful concretion, I have selected Minato Namikaze as the Fourth Hokage." Stated Sarutobi.

There were some people that were not shocked by this statement.

" Now Minato do you accept this?" Asked Sarutobi.

" Yes I do. I will protect everyone one in this village because they are precious to me." Minato said.

" Very well, we will vote on this. State your votes." Said Sarutobi.

" I vote yes." Said Shibi.

" I say yes also." Said Chouza.

" I vote yes." Said Tsume.

" You are strong Minato. I vote yes." Said Hiashi.

Shikaku just started to yawn. " I vote yes"

" No. I'm a Uchiha. Minato has no blood limit." Stated Fugaku.

" I'm sorry you fell that way Fugaku. That is why you were not chosen to become Hokage. You care more about power then this village." Stated Minato not backing down from Fugaku.

" Stop being so troublesome Fugaku. I need to head home soon or my wife will kill me." Said Shikaku.

Most people laughed at Shikaku. Fugake just glared , but keeped quite.

" Well, I agree with Shikaku on this. I hate these meetings, but I like this meeting. I vote yes." Said Inoichi.

" Minato, your the strongest in the village. If you fought with all the Sannin at the same time. I think we would lose to you. I vote yes." Stated Tsunade.

Minato smiled at her. " Thank you Tsunade. Even though that would be hard to do."

" I know you could do it." She said.

" I vote yes." Said Koharu.

" As do I." Said Homaru.

" Yes." Said Danzou.

" Nine voted yes and one voted no. Congratulations Minato you are the Fourth Hokage." Stated Sarutobi.

" Thank you all. I promised I will protect the Leaf Village." Declared Minato.

* * *

It has been five months since he was elected Hokage. He was sitting in his office doing paper work when he saw his wife walked in like she owned the place.

" Blondie! I'm bored, give me a very dangerous mission." Kushina demanded.

He had a sweet drop in the back of his head. " Well, honey we don't have any missions like that available right now. Besides, I have a special mission for you."

She then looked happy. " I going to take that mission."

He smiled at her. " That's good to hear. I'm going to make you a Jounin sensei."

She had a shocked look on her face. " But, I never taught anyone before."

" I think you can do a good job on it. Besides, you give me your word. You never go back on your word." Minato stated with a smile.

**" Curse him! I lead me right in to his trap."** She thought. " Fine, I do it. What's the brats names?"

He laughed. " Now be nice Kushina. They are Genin."

" Whatever. Just stop wasting time and tell me there names Blondie." She demanded.

" Their names are Itachi Uchiha, Yugao Uzuki, and Hayate Gekko." He told her.

" I thought Uchihas don't like you or Kakashi." She said.

" They don't. However, those three need a Jounin sensei." Said Minato.

" Fine then I do it for you." She said as she left the room.

* * *

Kushina had already walked up in the class room and ask for her team to meet her in tenth training ground. She also stop and got some ramen. Then she went to the training ground and saw her team waiting for her. " OK kids, listen up." She ordered as they are looked at her. " You guys are going to be the best Genin team ever to come from the Leaf Village. Believe it!" She yelled.

Itachi just had a blank look on his face. Yugao and Hayate could not believe that they had a crazy sensei.

" OK, I what you to tell me your names, likes , dislikes, and your dreams. Since I'm your sensei I go first. My name is Kushina Namikaze. I like my husband, training, and ramen. I dislike people that judge you before they get to know you. I already made my dream come true so I guess my new dream right now is to make sure you three become Chunin."

All three of her students look at each other trying to decided who would go. Itachi step up first.

" I am Itachi Uchiha. I am seven years old. I'm sorry, but there are not many things I like or dislike. My dream is to protect the Leaf Village no matter the cost." Said Itachi.

" My name is Hayate Gekou. I like swords, I dislike hospitals and I do not like being sick. My dream for the future is to be the strongest swordsman in the world. Even better then the legendary Seven Swordmens of the Mist."

" My name is Yugao Uzuki. I like my family and friends. I also like to read a lot. I don't like perverts or killers that kill for fun. My dream is to be in the ANBU."

" All we need to do know is to do you final test. All you have to do is hit me ten times. Come at me like your going to kill me. If not, you will fail!" Kushina yelled as she charge at them.

* * *

Minato walked in his in to his home and saw Kushina eating. He saw a plate of food that was for him. He sat down and started to eat. " So how did your team do today?"

" They passed. There all strong. That kid Itachi, was the one that told the others to attack me together. He hit me ten times. That kid is powerful." She stated.

" Did he use his Sharingan?" He questioned.

She look shocked to hear this. " He has that?" Minato just shook his head yes. " That kid was holding back, He never used it."

" He is powerful." Said Minato.

* * *

The next day Minato was sitting at his desk with loads of paperwork. **" Paper work is so boring. I wish there was something else to do." **He thought. Then a ANBU came in.

" Forgive me for my interruption Lord Hokage, but you have a visitor that would like to speak to you...

" Send him in." Said Minato. He would rather talk then do paper work. Then he saw Fugaku Uchiha. **" Never mind. Bring on the paper work." **He thought.

Fugaku gave Minato a low bow. " Lord Hokage, I must speak with you. It is about my son's team."

" What about his team?" Asked Minato.

" I want Itachi to have a new sensei." Stated Fugaku.

" What is wrong with Kushina being his sensei?" Asked Minato.

" Stop playing these games with me Lord Hokage. She may be your wife , but I don't trust her. Remember she is from another land, but with all do respect." Said Fugaku.

" Well, with all do respect Fugaku. Your request is denied." Stated Minato.

Fugaku had a angry look on his face. " Why not?"

Minato gave him a sharp look of his own. " Because of two reasons. One is we don't have enough Jounin in the village to keep switching Genin to other teams. Second reason is unless Itachi comes to me with a complaint against my wife. Then I give him another sensei. If that is all I got a lot of paperwork to do."

" I see. Very well." Said Fugaku as he left the room.

* * *

Minato just finish his paper work when he saw Sarutobi walking in to the room.

" You wish to see me Minato?" Asked Sarutobi.

" Yes I did. I know how you are retired and all, but I need your help on this. You know about the missing persons reports we been getting. Also about all the sixty babies that were kidnap. I think Orochimaru is behind this. I figured you can find out the truth." Explained Minato.

" Very well. I well find out." Said Sarutobi.

* * *

After talking with Sarutobi. Minato left to go home. When he arrived home. He saw Kushina lying in their bed. He could tell that she had something very important to tell him.

She looked up at him. " Minato, I don't know how to say this, but I'm pregnant." As she said that she turned her head away from him. She really did not want to see his angry face. She felt his hand on her face and gently moved her face to look at him.

" I really love you Kushina. Were going to start our own family." He said with a big smile.

She gave him a big smile of her own. " I can't believe that I got scared to tell you that."

" Don't worry about it. Is there anything you want me to do?" He asked.

She gave him a grin. " You need to treat me like a princess."

" Honey, I treat you like a princess everyday." He said with a laugh.

" Fine, go get me Ramen from Ichirakus." She ordered.

" No problem." He said. He was about to run out. When she yelled for him to stop.

" Where the hell do you think your going? Make love to me first and then do that." She said as she grabbed him and they both we to bed making love to each other.

* * *

The next day. Minato had Sarutobi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya were in his office.

" We have some bad news for you Minato." Stated Sarutobi.

" Let me guess, you discovered that Orochimaru was doing experiments on Innocent people. Both you and Jiraiya tried to bring him out of his evil ways and he attack you guys. Sarutobi, you spared his life." Said Minato.

They all could tell he was not happy at all. " I'm sorry Minato I failed." Said Sarutobi.

" Don't worry about it. The thing I am most concern about is that he is a big threat not only to the Leaf Village, but to innocent people." Said Minato.

" That's why I'm asking for promotion to leave the village. I'm going to follow him." Stated Jiraiya.

" Very well Jiraiya-sensei. Be careful and good luck." Said Minato.

" Minato, as you know I lost the love of my life Dan in battle. I'm done serving this village. I wish to leave with my apprentice Shizune." Stated Tsunade.

" You may go to." Said Minato with a smile. With that said Tsunade left the Leaf Village.

" Minato, why did you let her leave that easily?" Asked Jiraiya.

Minato gave him a weak smile. " She would go anyway. Even if I said no."

" I guess your right." Said Jiraiya.

* * *

The Council were having a another meeting.

" This is bad. We lost all the Sannin in one week." Stated Hiashi.

" Yes, it is bad. However, we need to add Orochimaru to the bingo book." Stated Minato.

" Yes, that traitor is a S class criminal now." Said Fugaku.

" That's fine, but what about the empty spot for Tsunade in the council?" Asked Danzou.

" We ether have to wait for a new blood limit to emerge or wait for Tsunade return to the village. This meeting is closed." Stated Minato.

* * *

End of chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Family Love Chapter 3

I don't own anything.

* * *

It had been nine months since Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Tsunade had left the Leaf Village. Jiraiya had came by to see Minato and show him his new book. They decided to name their child after the character in his book. They also named Jiraiya their son's Godfather. Kushina was due any day now. Since Kushina was pregnant, she has not been with her team much since they pass the Chunin Exams. Itachi made Jonin. Yugao and Hayate both made chunin.

* * *

Minato was called from his office to the hospital. He was told his wife was going to have the baby. He arrived at the hospital and saw Rin.

" Sensei." Said Rin

" Rin, where is my wife?" He asked.

" This way, follow me." Rin said as she lead him to his wife.

He walked and saw Kushina lying in a bed. She looked like she was in pain. **" Well, of course she is in pain. She having our baby." **He thought. He started to tell her everything will be fine.

" I'm having a baby Blondie. So stop saying that everything going to be fine." Said Kushina.

Minato gave her a kiss on the lips. " Feel better?"

She gave him one of her famous glares. " Much better." She said sarcastically.

" Don't worry most women get scared when giving birth." He stated. He knew that she was going to get angry with him, but he whether get her angry with him instead of getting scared.

She punched him in the arm. " I'm not scared. Believe it." She said.

He just rubbed is arm and smiled at her." I'm sorry honey. My mistake."

Just then Sarutobi, Kakashi, and Rin ran in to the room. They all looked scared.

" Hey guys, I know you would like to see my son, but he is not born yet." Minato said.

" I'm sorry Minato, but we got a very big problem. The Kyuubi is just outside the village." Said Sarutobi

Kushina and Miinato had shocked look on their faces.

" Sensei, if something is not done soon. Then are village will be destroyed." Said a worried Kakashi.

" OK, I will fight the that fox after my son is born. Just try to hold him off." Ordered Minato.

When they left. The doctor and nurse came in and started helping Kushina give birth. It took ten minutes for their son to be born. Soon the baby was in his mothers arms.

" Hey my little baby Naruto. I'm your mother. " Said Kushina in a loving voice.

Minato smiled at his son. " Wow has has the same hair as me."

Kushina just smiled at that. " Yes, He looks like his handsome as his father."

" May I hold him now?" Asked Minato.

Kushina just laughed." You don't need to ask me to hold your own son."

Minato took Naruto from her hands and held him close. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before he handed Naruto back to Kushina. " I'm going to go now and fight the Kyuubi. " He stated.

Kushina had a sad look on her face. " Minato, I lost everything. So please come back to me."

He gave her a kiss on her lips." Don't worry. I'm the Hokage. I come back alive."

" Just be careful." Kushina said.

" Take good care of Naruto for me. I be right back." Minato said.

She watched him walk from the room. **" He is the greatest ninja of all time. I hope Naruto will grow up like that to." **She thought.

* * *

Minato was breathing heavy. He tried everything he could thank of and yet the Kyuubi was just two powerful. He even summoned Gamabunta and he still couldn't defeat the fox. He only had one choice. He had to use that jutsu. He needed a baby infant to seal the fox in. The only baby he could thank of was Naruto. He told the Sarutobi his plan.

" It might be the only way, but Minato let me do it." Stated Sarutobi.

Minato looked up at him with a surprised look on his face." That's crazy. You can't...

" I'm a old man now. I lived a good life. Its up to you to take care of our village and also Naruto, since he will have the fox in him." Explained Sarutobi.

" I'm sorry Sarutobi, but your not the Hokage anymore. I will protect everyone in the Leaf Village. I can't let you die." Stated Minato.

Sarutobi sigh. " Very well. I will fight with the others and you can go get Naruto."

Minato disappeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

When Minato appeared in the hospital in Kushina's room. She was still holding Naruto. He then explained everything to her. At first she refused, but he convinced her to corporate.

" Kushina, the Jutsu I'm going to use to put the Kyuubi in Naruto. It will cost my life." He said in a sadden voice.

She could not believe it. Knowing that the fox is going to be put in your baby boy and then loosing your husband all on the same day. She could not take it. She burst in tears.

" Don't cry honey. Even though I be gone you still have Naruto. Just make sure you take good care of him." He said with a smile.

" I love you Minato." She said as she kissed him like never before. She then handed Natuto over to him. He then gave her one last kiss before he disappeared.

* * *

He arrived on the battle field. He summoned Gamabunta. Then out of know where Sarutobi jumped up were Minato was standing.

Minato looked surprise to see him. " What you doing?" Asked Minato.

Sarutobi looked at him." I know you going to die and I'm going to make sure that Naruto survives this battle."

" Very well, just be careful. Alright Gamabunta lets go." Minato ordered.

**_" Right! Hang on you two."_**Said Gamabunta as he drew his sword and charge at Kyuubi.

Tails came out and wrapped around Gamabunta. So that he could not move and the fox appeared in front of them. **_" Foolish mortals. You well all die here. I will tear this pathetic village apart."_**Threaten the fox.

" Now Gamabunta!" Minato yelled.

Gamabunta shot out sticky oil on the fox to stop him to move. **_" You got about six minutes before he can get free."_ **Stated Gamabunta.

The Kyuubi did not look happy at all. **_" How dare you. I will make you suffer for this."_ **

Sarutobi summoned the monkey king Enma.

Minato looked at Sarutobi and wondered what he was doing. He than sat Naruto down near him. " OK, here I go!" Yelled Minato has he did some hand signs. Sarutobi saw all the hand signs he made. " Demon Death...

Minato was interrupted because Enma came from behind him and grabbed him. He knew that he could not get out of his grasp. Enma was just to strong. " Sarutobi! Enma! Why are you doing this!" Yelled Minato.

" Forgive me Minato." Said Enma.

" Sorry, but I think the Leaf Village will be better off with you alive in it. Now lets do this!" Yelled Sarutobi.

Minato watched in horror has Sarutobi summoned the Shinigami. He then watched as the Kyuubi disappeared screaming he will kill everyone. Then he saw the fox get sealed in Naruto.

Sarutobi looked over at Minato. " Good bye my friend." He said as he feel on top of Gamabunta dead.

" You are a true Ninja Sarutobi." Said Enma as he disappeared.

Minato ran over to check on his son and Sarutobi. He saw the seal on Naruto's chest. Other than that Naruto was fine. He then looked at Sarutobi.

" You are a true hero Sarutobi." He said.

* * *

When Kushina saw Minato alive she was very happy. She then found out that the Third Hokage died and the Kyuubi was inside of Naruto. She was just happy that her husband and son were alive. Then Minato had to go to a Council meeting. She told Minato not to let them try to do anything to their son. He told her not to worry, but she could not help it. He had Kakashi, Gai, Itachi and Ibiki to watch her and Naruto just in case someone tried to attack Naruto.

" Right! We will use the power of youth to protect the Fourth Hokage's wife and son!" Yelled Gai with his thumb up and teeth shinning.

" Great, you probably let everyone know that Nurato is in this room." Stated Ibiki.

" We must have the power of youth! Right Kakashi?" Asked Gai.

It took a full minute before Kakashii turn to Gai." I'm sorry did you say something?"

Gai started to started to yell about how Kakashi acted so cool.

" Gai, calm down please. Your going to wake Naruto." Stated Itachi.

" Come now Itachi. Your young. What you need is youthful power." Stated Gai.

" Hn." That was all Itachi said.

" Gai listen to my student and shut up before I throw you out the window." Said Kushina. She was in no mood to put up with his crap.

* * *

The Council were waiting for one member to show up. That was Shikaku Nara. Some of the council were getting mad that he was late and the rest were use to it.

" Lord Hokage. I think you should punish Nara for being late." Stated Danzo.

Minato just smiled. " Relax, I'm sure he has a perfect good explanation of why his late."

Chouza and Inoichi started to laugh. " That would be to troublesome for him." Said Inoichi as he started to laugh again.

Choza then put in his two cents." I think his wife is the reason he is so late."

Homaru looked at them with a disappointed look." You two represent the Leaf Village's Council."

" I happen to find this to be very entertaining." Said Tsume.

Koharu look at Tsume as if she grew a another head. " What do you mean?"

" Permission to speak freely Lord Hokage?" Asked Tsume.

" Sure." Said Minato giving her permission.

" These meeting are so boring." Stated Tsume.

They were are about to fight, but Minato told them all to be quite because Shikaku was coming and sure enough he walked through the doors and took his sit. He sat between Tsume and Tsunade's empty seat. " I would tell you guys why I'm late , but that would be to troublesome." He stated.

Some looked at him with hate in their eyes and some just smiled at him.

" Well, as you all know Sarutobi has died to protect the village. He took my place." Said Minato.

Everyone was shocked to hear that. Everyone was sad to hear that. Even Danzo was a little sad. Even though he did not like Sarutobi, he respected him.

" Why would the Third do that?" Asked Tsume.

" The reason is simple." Said Shibi. Everyone was surprised that he was speaking. He never talked in meetings." The Fourth Hokage is the strongest we have ever had and the Third knew this. He thought that the village will be better off if the Fourth Hokage was still alive." Explained Shibi.

Everyone seemed to understand now.

" The Kyuubi was to powerful to kill as you know." Said Minato.

" Yes, Sarutobi sealed it in to a baby boy." Said Danzo.

" That boy is my son." Stated Minato.

" We must kill it." Stated Fugaku.

Minato gave Fugaku a glare." If any of you try to harm my son I will hurt you."

" The Council must take a vote. Too see what happens to your son." Said Koharu.

" If you attack any of us Lord Hokage before or after the Council's decision. You will be stripped of Hokage." Stated Danzo.

Minato smiled. " Everyone here is precious to me. I will give up my life for the Leaf Village." Then he glared at them. " I say it once more, If anyone try to kill my son, I will hurt you."

There was silence for a good ten minutes until Homura spoke up." We should take a vote , but before that. State options on what you think should happen to the boy."

This was the first time Minato has ever been angry at the Leaf Village.

" We should kill it. Who knows what will happen if the Kyuubi could control the boy." Said Fugaku.

" We should hand him over to me. I will train it to become a living member for Root." Said Danzo.

" Kushina and I will raise are son like any other parent would." Said Minato.

" OK, start the vote." Ordered Homura.

" The Aburame clan agrees with Lord Hokage on this matter. A child should always stay with their family." Said Shibi.

" Akimichi clan agrees with Lord Hokage also." Said Chouza.

"Yamanaka clan agrees with Lord Hokage." Said Inoichi.

" I agree with my decision." Said Danzo.

" The Uchiha clan agree with my decision." Said Fugaku.

" I agree with Fugaku." Said Koharu.

" Hyuuga clan agrees with Lord Hokage." Said Hiashi.

" I have done some bad things in my life. Some times I can't sleep at night, but there is one thing that I we never do and that is to kill a new born child. Nara clan agrees with Lord Hokage." Said Shikaku.

" I agree with Danzo." Said Homura.

" I agree hundred percent with you Shikaku. Inuzuka clan agrees with Lord Hokage." Said Tsume.

" I vote for my decision." Said Minato. He then had a smile on his face. " I have seven votes. I like to think you all that voted for me. Know there is a rule I like to set. From this day on, no one is aloud to talk about the Kyuubi being inside of Naruto. If you do you will be sentenced to death." Stated Minato.

When no one said anything. Minato spoke again. " Well, this meeting is closed." With that everyone started to leave.

Hiashi walked up to Minato. " You have always been my friend. I know you don't like how my clan does somethings, but you always stayed out of our business."

" We were on the same Genin team. The way you treat your clan I really disprove of. However, I can tell that your not a evil man." Stated Minato.

Hiashi had a smile on his face. " Kushina , Naruto , and you are put under the Hyuuga's protection. If any one tries to attack them. They are attacking us also."

Minato smiled back. " Thank you Hiashi. I must go before Gai drives my wife insane." Minato stated as they both bowed to each other and left.

* * *

" Thank you guys for keeping I eye on my family. " Said a happy Minato.

" It was no problem sensei." Said Kakashi.

" Thank nothing of it." Said Ibiki.

" Hn." Said Itachi.

" It was the power of youth." Said Gai.

Minato smiled at them. " I'm glad I can trust you guys, but I have a mission for you. I need you to spread the word that talking about Kyuubi being in Naruto is forbidding. Anyone who does we be sentenced to death. So tell everyone in the village." Ordered Minato. Then they left.

" It's not going to be easy to raise Naruto Kushina." Said Minato.

" We can do it. Believe it." Said Kushina.

Minato smiled at her." You always did have a way with words."

" I know. That's what you love about me." She said.

" I can't wait until we can go home and start to raise our son." He said.

She gave him a look. " Oh next time. If your going to make someone watch me. Make sure it is not Gai."

He just started to laugh really hard." Come on Kushina. You just need the power of youth." As he did a Gai pose

" You look really dumb doing that." She said as she slaped him on top of the head.

Minato started to rub his head. **" I could not imagine a better life than this one."** He thought.

* * *

End of chapter. I know that Hiashi and Minato were not on the same team as Genin, but in this story they are.


	4. Chapter 4

Family Love Chapter 4

I don't own anything.

Seven years later.

* * *

Minato was siting in his office. Going over paper work. There was a knock on his door. " Come in!" Yelled Minato.

When the door open. Koharu, Homaru, and Danzo walked in the room.

" Lord Hokage, there is something we need to discuss." Said Homaru.

" What do you guys want to talk about?" Asked Minato.

" You know about the Uchihas? Their planning on taking over the Leaf Village." Stated Danzo.

" We don't know that for sure Danzo." Said Minato.

" What we need to do is kill the hole Uchiha clan." Said Danzo.

" No! We are not like the Mist Village." Said Minato.

" We must do something." Said Koharu.

" First thing we need to do, is to put a spy in the Uchiha clan and then if the spy says it is a threat. Then I will try to talk to Fugaku." Explained Minato.

" I can only think of one ninja that can to this job. Itachi Uchiha." Stated Homaru.

Minato ask a ANBU to go get Itachi. When they told Itachi about what his clan was planning. They ask if Itachi would accept the mission.

" Yes." Said Itachi.

" Remember this is a S class mission. You can not speak of it to anyone." Said Danzo.

" I understand." Said Itachi.

* * *

Kushina and a seven year old son Naruto were walking to the ninja academy. It was going to be Naruto's first day at the ninja academy. As they were walking, they notice that there were some people giving Naruto glares. Kushina give them her famous glare of her own. The people turned away and keep going on with their day.

" Hey mom? How come I have to go to this dumb academy? I mean you and dad taught me some cool fighting skills." Said Naruto.

" I already told you. We are sending you there so you can make friends with kids your own age." She answered.

" What's the point. No one likes me anyway." Stated Naruto.

She frown at that. Her and Minato told Naruto about the Kyuubi being inside of him. " Naruto, the kids your going to meet don't know about that so you can make good friends."

" I know that you and dad are just trying help me so I go for the both of you. Plus, I have to go there if I want to be a ninja." Said Naruto.

Kushina was thinking about the talk she had with Minato.

Flash Back

" Why would you want Naruto to go the academy?" Asked Minato.

" So they can teach him stuff that he needs to know and he needs to go there to be a ninja." She said.

" Well first off, I'm teaching Naruto my fighting technique. Your teaching Naruto the Shadow Clone jutsu. The second thing I can make Naruto a ninja with out him going to the academy. Besides, we taught him all that stuff already. He does not need to go there." He said.

" Well, can you name one friend he has?" She asked.

He thought about it. In the truth was Naturo had no friends. He then looked up at her and said. " Kakashi."

" That doesn't count. I'm talking about someone his own age." She said.

" I see your point." He said.

End Of Flash Back

She just wanted Naruto to have friends. She did not want her son to be with out emotion like Itachi. Before she could think anymore about it. Kakashi walked up.

" Hey uncle Kakashi. What are you up to today?" Asked Naruto.

" Hey Naruto, Kushina. I have the day off." Said Kakashi.

" I wish had a day off. That way I won't have to go to the academy." Said Naruto.

" Remember Naruto. Team work is very important above anything else. You learn faster that way." Said Kakashi.

" Really? You mean I can be Hokage like that?" Asked Naruto.

" Of course! Your father is not only strong, but he can work as a team with anyone." Explained Kakashi.

Naruto was excited now. " Thanks! I'm off to the academy." He said as he ran off.

" Thanks Kakashi." Said Kushina. Happy that her son wanted to go without being sad. She waved bye to Kakashi and ran after her son.

* * *

After Kushina dropped Naruto off at the academy. Then he went in the class room that his mother told me to go in to. He looked around the room and saw a kid with back hair sitting in the back. It looked like both him and this boy were really early. So he walked over and sat next to him. He thought about what Kakashi said. If he was going to be a true Hokage. He needed to make friends. So he deiced to talk to him.

" Hey, My name is Naruto Namikaze." Said Naruto with a smile.

The boy looked at him with a smile. " My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Said Sasuke as they both shook hands.

" So your from the Uchiha clan?" Asked Naruto.

" Yes, my father is the head of my clan." Stated Sasuke.

He's father taught him about all the clans in the Leaf Village. " So do you have a Sharingan?" Asked Naruto.

Naruto could tell Sasuke was not happy to say the truth. " No." He said.

" Don't worry, you will awake it time." Said Naruto.

Sasuke frown at that. " But my brother awakeing his Sharingan age at six. I'm only seven."

" Your brother had the Sharingan at that age? Would your brother be Itachi Uchiha?" Asked Naruto.

" All my father ever talks about is Itachi. Do you have any idea what its like to live in his shadow?" Questioned a angry Sasuke.

" It sounds like you don't like your brother." Stated Naruto.

" I do, Its just that everyone aspects me to be like him." Explained Sasuke.

" I know what you mean. I live in my father's shadow." Said Naruto.

" Who is your father?" Asked Sasuke.

Naruto smiled. " Minato Namikaze, he is known as the Fourth Hokage."

Sasuke was shocked to hear this. " Then I guess you and I have something incoming."

After they talked for a few minutes. There other class mates stated to walk in and soon two men walked in. The one with a scar across his nose told everyone to be quiet.

" I am Iruka Umino and this is my assistant Mizuki Youji. Now, lets begin today's lesson." Said Iruka.

After the class was over. Naruto walked back with his mother. Kushina was happy that Naruto had made friends.

* * *

Later that night. Minato arrived home. He ask Naruto how was his day.

" It was awesome. I made some friends like Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Chouji." Said a happy Naruto.

Minato laughed. " Well, that is good to hear. I think it's time to teach you some fighting skills." Stated Minato.

" Awesome! So what are you going to teach me?" Asked Naruto.

" First off, all the other kids parents are teaching them techniques. Most likely their Kekkei Genkai. I already taught you what the academy is already teaching you. I even taught you what most Jounin Senseis would teach their Genin. Like the tree climbing and the walking on water." Explained Minato.

" Dang, Even when I become a Genin. I'm still not going to learn anything." Said Naruto in a bored voice.

Minato just smiled at his son." You never know. You might learn a lot more." He said as Naruto gave him a look that said what are you talking about. " Anyway, your mother taught you the Shadow Clone Jutsu. She also taught you how to throw Shuriken and how to use a Kunai." Said Minato.

Of course, you and mom are the best." Said Naturo.

They both smiled at that.

" Thanks honey. Now I'm going to teach you the Uzumaki clan fighting style." Said Kushina as she waved for her husband and son to follow her outside.

" And I'm going to teach you my fighting stlyle." said Minato as they walked out side.

" Who is going to teach me first?" Asked Naruto.

" First were going to show you how the fighting style looks like. You can pick the one you like the best and then we can train you with that fighting style." Said Minato.

" I go first. Come at me Blondie." Ordered Kushina.

Minato looked over at Naruto and told him to watch. Then he took out a kunai and charged at Kushina. He went to cut her on her chest, but she grabbed his wrest and moved really fast and elbowed him in the ribs. Then hit him in his face and then she flipped him over on his back. She had his knee in his face and had his kunai in her hands. She then put it to his throat.

Naruto was amazed that his mom took his dad down so easily. " Wow! What did you do?" He asked.

Kushina got off of Minato to let him up and then she looked over at her son. " It's my old clan's own style. It's called Close Quarters Combat or CQC for short."

" Wow! That's great. So dad how about your fighting style?" Asked Naruto.

Minato was just standing there looking at them. " My turn."

Naruto watched as his mother charged at his father. Her fist went straight for his face, but it looked like his father brushed it aside like it was food that he did not ordered. Then he sent a quick kick to his mother that sent her back a couple of feet. Then his mother went to kick his father in the chest, but once again his father blocked the kick with ease with his leg and then sent a punch to his mother that made her fall.

He ran to his mother to see if she was OK. He found out that she was fine. " Are you sure you OK Mom?" He questioned.

She smiled at him." Yes. Your father took it easy on me. He has the strongest kicks and punches I ever seen. We were just showing his fighting style."

" What was that style you used Dad?" Asked Naruto.

" It's called Shuken style. It allows me to block any attack with punches and kicks." Answered Minato.

" Also CQC allows you to disarm and knock out your enemy at the same time. You could use it to make your enemy in to a hostage in case your fighting more than one enemy." Explained Kushina.

" Before you go to the academy, Your mother will be training you. Then in the evening I will be teaching you." Stated Minato.

Kushina looked at Naruto. " OK Naruto, it's time for bed."

With that Naruto, Kushina, and Minato all went to bed.

* * *

Sasuke, Itachi, Fugaku, and Mikoto were having dinner.

Mikoto looked over at Sasuke." How was school today honey?"

" It was alright. I also meet a friend today." Said Sasuke with a smile.

Itachi smiled at his little brother.

Fugaku looked over at Itachi.**" The only time he shows emotion is when it comes to Sasuke."** He thought.

" Well, that is great Sasuke. Who is he?" Asked Mikoto happy that her youngest son is making friends. Thanks to her husband actions. Sasuke had no friends.

" His name is Naruto Namikaze." Said Sasuke.

Mikoto looked surprised, Fugaku looked shocked, and Itachi as always had a blank look on his face.

" I so glad you have a friend Sasuke. Maybe you two can have fun together after...

She was interrupted by Fugaku. " Hell no! Sasuke, I forbid you to be friends with him." He stated.

Sasuke was shocked. " What? But why?"

" Because I said so. Do not talk to that boy ever again." Said Fugaku in a voice that left no room for augment.

" I disagree." Said Itachi. He knew that Sasuke and Mikoto were scared of Fugaku and they did not have the guts to stand up to him.

Fugaku looked surprised that is oldest son disagree with him in front of others. " Why is that?"

" Simple, Naruto and Sasuke might be put on the same Genin team. They need to work together." Said Itachi.

" I'm the head of the clan. Sasuke go to your room and do not talk to that boy again. Itachi, Mikoto. Come with me now." Ordered Fugaku as he left the room being followed by Itachi and Mikoto.

Sasuke went right to his room like his father said. He could not understand why his father was acting like this.

* * *

Itachi was with his mother and father in the clan's secret meeting room.

" Don't you ever disrespect me like that in front of Sasuke." Said Fugaku.

Itachi bowed to his father. " Forgive me father. I was only stating facts."

" Look, I don't want Sasuke near the demon. Besides, Itachi you are the clan's hope. Once we take over the Leaf Village. All will be as it should be." Stated Fugaku.

Mikoto looked at him. " This is crazy. I don't want my son taking part in this...

She was interrupted by Fugaku punching her in the face. When she fell down. He kept hurting her. Itachi wanted nothing more then to stop him, but he would fail his mission to protect the Leaf Village.

After Fugaku was done. He left the room with out another word. Itachi healed his mother and then he picked her up and took her to his own room. Then he placed her on his bed and left the house.

He was outside of the village. He saw a man sitting in a tree.

"The great Itachi Uchiha. So have you taking me up on my offer?" Asked the man.

" Yes. Train me Madara Uchiha." Said Itachi.

* * *

End of chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Family Love Chapter 5

I don't own anything.

Two years later.

* * *

Naruto sat in the class room bored out of his mind. Listening to Iruka talk about stuff he already knew. He did respect Iruka a lot. However, he did not like Mizuki. That man looked at him like he was a demon. He looked around the room and started to thank of the people around him.

Sasuke Uchiha was his one of his closet friends. If not his best friend. They been meeting in secret since Sasuke's father forbid them to hang out together. They became close. They could not talk about the training that they had because he's parents told him not to talk about it and so did Sasuke's father to. He wish that they would be on a Genin team together.

Sakura Haruno was a fan girl. She was book smart, but from what Naruto could tell she had no good skills. She also did not like him one bit. Calming to all the guys in the class that Sasuke was better than everyone else. Sasuke didn't even bother to acknowledge her at all.

Ino Yamanaka was another fan girl, but she had a little skill. She was also nice to Naruto. Even though she was little bossy. Naruto thought it was because he was the son of the Fourth Hokage.

Shikamaru Nara was one of his good friends even though he was the laziest kid Naruto has ever meet. When they play broad games Shikamaru always won. Sometimes Naruto and Shikamaru would skip school together because Naruto thought It was boring and Shikamaru thought it was to troublesome.

Kiba Inuzuka was one loud kid. Naruto and Kiba did not get a long at all. Kiba said to him once that the only reason that Naruto got higher grades than him was because of Naruto being the Hokage's son. He thought that the teachers just give him the grades. Naruto could not wait until they start to do physical stuff so he could show Kiba that he is good.

Hinata Hyuga was also a friend of Naruto. Naruto did know that she liked him, but she was just was not his type. She really had no confidence what so ever. He has been trying to help her with that.

Shino Aburame. Naruto had not talk to him that much. In fact Shino hardly spoke at all, but Naruto knew how powerful the Aburame clan is. Naruto figured that it was better to have Shino on his side whether against him.

Chouji Akimichi was another friend Naruto had. Even though Naruto did not know much about him. Other than he likes to eat and never call him fat.

He was so bored. Being Hokage had to be more fun than this.

* * *

" I'm so bored." Said Minato to himself. He was on the way to the Uchiha compound. The situation between the Leaf Village and the Uchiha clan was looking very bad. Itachi had told them that in two months that Fugaku would attack and try to take over the Leaf Village. Right now he was going to try to stop him from making a big mistake. Danzo, Koharu, and Homaru wanted to kill all the Uchihas in the village.

When he arrived. Fugaku walked out of his house and bowed to him.

" Lord Hokage. How are you doing?" Asked Fugaku.

" Fine, there are two things I like to discuss with you." Said Minato.

Fugaku looked at him. " And that will be?"

" Our sons. Naruto told me that you told Sasuke that he could not talk with him. Why is that?" Questioned Minato.

" Because Lord Hokage. Your son is not human, but a demon." Stated Fugaku.

" My son is not the Kyuubi." Said Minato as he narrowed his eyes.

" I don't want my son any wear near him. The Kyuubi would take over your son and kill Sasuke." Stated Fugaku.

Minato knew that he could not change his mind by force. " What about your wife?"

" What about her?" Asked Fugaku like he did nothing wrong.

" My wife said that she had black eye on her face when she saw Mikoto shopping." Stated Minato.

He look surprised. " I need to look in to it."

Minato gave him a glare. " I don't stand for that kind of thing. If I hear you beat your wife again. You will be charged and striped from the council."

Fugaku looked mad at first , but he calm him self down. " Of course Lord Hokage."

Minato gave him a hard look. " I know about what the Uchiha clan are planning and you are pulling the strings."

Fugaku started to look scared.

" There is no need for some civil war. If you tell me the truth right now. Then I well let you off with a warning. So please don't do this." Stated Minato.

Fugaku looked at him with a blank face. " I don't know what you are talking about. Good day Lord Hokage." He said as he walked back in his house.

Minato had no clue what to do. If only Sarutobi were still alive or that Jiraiya was back in the village.

* * *

Danzo, Homura, and Koharu were at Danzou's house having a secret meeting with Itachi.

" I told all of you that Minato is to soft. We must do what is best for the Leaf Village." Stated Danzo.

" It will seem we have no choice." Said Koharu.

" Itachi Uchiha, your mission is to kill the Uchiha clan to save the Leaf Village." Ordered Danzo

" I understand, it will be down tonight." Said Itachi with out emotion.

" You also will become a missing- nin. You will have a bounty on you head, but we will not send any one after you." Stated Homura.

" Very well, I already killed my best friend to get the Mangekyou Sharingan." Stated Itachi.

" So you knew that we were going to already give you this mission?" Questioned Danzo.

" Yes, I have to do this. There is no other way." Said Itachi has he disappeared.

After Itachi left them. He went to find Madara. He found him in the same spot that they train at.

" Itachi, what are you doing here? I told you there is nothing further for me to teach you." Said Madara.

" I know. There is a reason why I called you here." Stated Itachi.

" Oh, why is that?" Asked Madara.

" I have been giving a order to kill everyone in the Uchiha clan." Itachi answered.

" Really? What do you want me for?" Asked Madara.

Itachi looked at him with his blank face." You know that I killed Shisui to get the Mangekyou Sharingan." Madara nodded at this. " I only had it for about a week. I don't think I can defeat the Uchiha clan by myself. If I train to master my skills. It would take about two weeks. I need to do my mission tonight. I need your help to kill them." Explained Itachi.

" What's in this for me?" Asked Madara.

" Revenge, but you can't touch the Leaf Village." Stated Itachi.

Madara smiled and then nodded at Itachi. " How can I refuse? Your going to a S class criminal. I made a organisation called Akatsuki. Your welcome to join it."

" Very well." Said Itachi.

* * *

Minato steeped on top of the Administration building. He had a bad day. First he tried to talk to Fugaku, that did not go well at all. Then he tried to get some of the other nations allied with him. The Star, Craftsmen, Stone, Cloud, Snow, and the Mist Village tuned him down. He guess because of what he did a the Stone and Leaf war that no one trust him. At least the Mist Village was nice about it.

Waterfall, Rain, and Grass had agreed. The Sand Village said that they would like to have a meeting. So he would have to meet face to face with the Kazekage. He was brought out of his thoughts when someone jumped down.

Itachi bowed to him and he had tears in his eyes.

Minato was no fool. " Please tell me that you didn't do it."

" It was my mission Lord Hokage." Stated Itachi.

" You killed them all?" Asked Miinato in a low voice.

" You must understand Lord Hokage. If I didn't. The civil war would have caused tons of deaths. Then the other Villages will try to bring down our village. We would go in to another great war. I would not let that happen." Explained Itachi.

"Does anyone know you did it?" Asked Minato.

" Yes, my mother and brother." Answered Itachi.

Minato was surprised to hear that.

" Lord Hokage. I would like for you to do two things for me. Please protect my mother and brother from Council. I threaten them that I would tell all the other nations every secret the Leaf Village has if they tried anything on my mother and brother. They promised me they will not send any one after me. Could you protect them for me Lord Hokage?" Asked Itachi.

" I will do it. What about your other request?" Minato asked.

" Don't tell them or anyone else why I did it. I would rather have the truth die with me. I told them both I did it for power. I told Sasuke to get power if he ever wanted to fight me. So that he would get power to protect himself from the Council." Said Itachi.

" I will do that to. Where would you go now?" Asked Minato.

" To a criminal origination called Akatsuki. I will spy on them and make sure that the Leaf Village will be protected." Itachi said. He would do that until Sasuke kills him.

" Your a true ninja Itachi. You gave up everything to protect the Leaf Village." Said Minato.

" Sasuke and mother had nothing to do with what was going on. However, the love of my life did." Said Itachi in a sad voice.

This was the first time Minato ever heard Itachi speak with emotion. " I'm sorry. I wish they was something a could have done."

" Your wife was a good teacher. Stay safe Lord Hokage." Said Itachi.

Minato smiled sadly at him. " You to."

" Hn." was all Itachi said.

* * *

After they cleaned up the Uchiha compound. Sasuke and Mikoto were aloud to stay there. It had been two days since the massacre.

Minato , Naruto, and Kushina were on there way to see them. Mikoto seemed OK. Her and Kushina were talking girl talk. Sasuke and Naruto went in the other room to talk. Then Mikoto asked to speak to Minato alone. Kushina agreed to. She went in the other room with Naruto and Sasuke.

Mikoto had tears in her eyes. " I know why Itachi did it. He was procting the village right?"

Minato looked surprised that she knew. He thought that there was no point in lying to her. " Yes he did. I did not give him the order. The Council did it. He loved you and Sasuke so much that he could not kill you both. Besides you two were innocent."

Mikoto hugged Minato." I tried to stop them, but Fugaku did not listen to me. He hit me all the time when I tried to stop him. I could see that hate in Itachi's eyes. At first I thought he hated me, but now I know that he love me and hated his father." She said as she cried in his arms.

Meanwhile in the other room.

Sasuke had been crying. Naruto and Kushina were tyring to comfort him.

Naruto really didn't know Itachi to much. By the way Sasuke always talked about him and what his mother said about him. He seemed like a nice guy.

Kushina could not believe at first what Itachi did. She knew he was emotionless, but never thought that he would betray the village. Yesterday Hayate and Yugao came by to talk to her. Hayate respected Itachi a lot. Yugao told her that it was Itachi that got her in the ANBU. He was the captain in there ANBU squad. She just hope everything will work out.

* * *

End of chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Family Love Chapter 6

I don't own anything.

* * *

Minato and the Kazekage were having a meeting about a alliance.

" This is a nice village." Stated the Kazekage.

Minato smiled at him. " Thank you, but we are not having a meeting to talk about how nice the Leaf Village is. So do you accept the treaty or not?"

" Only on one condition." Said The Kazekage.

" What might that be?" Asked Minato.

" A arranged marriage." Stated the Kazekage.

Minato widen he's eyes. " The answer is no."

" What do you mean no?" Asked the Kazekage.

" I know what you want. You want my son to marry some one from the Sand Village." Said Minato.

" Calm down, your son is not going to marry some girl in the Sand village. He will marry my own daughter Temari." Said the Kazekage.

Minato really wanted to tell him no, but he needed to make peace with the Sand Village. It was going to have to be Naruto's decision though. He would not make him do it if he didn't won't to.

" I will ask Naruto, but it is up to him." Said Minato.

" I can wait until tomorrow." Said the Kazekage.

* * *

Kushina and Naruto were waiting at the kitchen table for Minato to come home.

" Dad sure is taking forever." Said Naruto.

" I'm sure he is fine. Being Hokage is not a easy job." Said Kushina.

" I'm still going to be Hokage Mom, believe it." Said Naruto.

" Don't worry. I do believe it." She said with a smile.

Just then Minato walked in the house. He came in the kitchen and sat down with them.

Kushina could tell that some thing was wrong with him. " Whats wrong.?"

He explained everything to them about what the Kazekage wanted.

" Naruto, it will be your decision." Said Minato.

" When are they going to get married?" Asked Kushina.

" When Naruto turns eighteen." Answered Minato.

" So you mean that this Temari is older than Naruto?" Questioned Kushina.

" Yes." Answered Minato.

Suddenly Naruto spoke up. " When did you guys meet each other?"

Both Minato and Kushina both smiled at him.

Flash Back

Minato was taking the Chuunin Exams at the Whirlpool country. There were a lot of scary Genin taking the exams. Even his team mates Hiashi Hyuga and Tsume Inuzuka seemed a little nervous. It did not bother him at all. He was excited about facing new people.

Minato then noticed another team walked in the room. They were Whirlpool ninjas. He then looked at the female with read hair of the group. She seemed to be a tom boy, but to him she was beautiful. Then she yelled out and pointed to everyone in the room.

" My name is Kushina Uzumaki! I'm going to defeat everyone of you! Believe it!" She yelled out and stated to laugh about it. Everyone including her team mates were shocked that she said all that.

Minato thought she had a way with words. He felt sorry for who ever married her.

End Of Flash Back

Naruto was shocked that his mother did that.

" I can't believe I did that." Said a laughing Kushina.

" I made my decision. I will do it." said Naruto.

Minato and Kushina seemed surprised.

" Are you sure?" Asked Kushina.

" Yeah, I'm going to be the best husband in the world for Temari. Believe it." Said Naruto.

**" He has not even meet Temari or seen her." **Thought Minato.

" Honey, I don't think your making a good choice." Said Kushina.

Naruto just smiled at them." I never go back on my word."

Both his parents knew that they could not change his mind now.

* * *

The next morning. Minato told the Kazekage about Naruto's decision. He agreed to it. They both decided to send Temari to the Leaf Village for two weeks to get to know each other. Then two months later send Naruto to the Sand Village for two weeks.

* * *

Kushina was waiting for her future daughter in law to come to the main gate of the Leaf Village. Minato was to busy with his Hokage's duties and Naruto was in the academy for the day. So she was the only one that could meet Temari. When she arrived, she saw two people coming in to view. The first one was a girl. She seemed to be a little older than Naruto was. She had blond hair with four pigtails. The other seemed like a escort. He had a Jounin outfit on and a white cloth covering half of his face.

" Welcome to the Leaf Village." Said Kushina. Kushina noticed that the girl was not coming close to her at all. Like she was scared of something.

The Jounin bowed to her. " Thank you for the welcome. Are you the Fourth Hokage's wife by any chance?" He asked.

" Yes, I'm Kushina." She said as she introduce herself.

" Nice to meet you. I'm Baki." He said. Then he looked behind him and saw that Temari was trying to keep out of view behind a tree.

Temari has not even walked through the gate yet.

Kushina notice this. " Hey! It's OK!You can come here! You are the guest of honor you know!"

Temari did not move at all.

" Forgive her. She doesn't talk to many people." Said Baki.

" I can understand about being shy, but she has not even stepped in the village yet. So you want to tell me the reason for that?" Questioned Kushina. She gave Baki a look that said don't lie to me.

" Very well, no one in the Sand Village wants to talk to her accept her bother and me." Said Baki.

" Are you serious? Is it because that she is a Jinchuuriki?" Kushina asked.

" No, her younger brother is one though. Everyone in the village is scared of him and they all know that Temari is related to her brother. That's why no one will talk to her." Explained Baki.

Kushina was very angry to hear that. I guess no matter where you go. There is always going to be idiots.

" One more thing. Temari has a fear." Said Baki.

" What type of fear?" Asked Kushina.

" She has a fear of marriage." Said Baki.

Baki explained what happen to Temari's mother to Kushina.

" So she thinks that if she gets married, that the husband is mean to her and that she will die when giving birth to a child.?" Asked Kushina.

" Yes, she also thinks that she would be a slave to your son. I tried to talk some sense in to her, but she would not listen to me." Said Baki.

" OK, thanks for information." Said Kushina.

" Not a problem. I'm going to talk to Temari for a minute and then I'm going back to my village." Said Baki as he walked over to where Temari was at.

" Temari, you know that you have no choice in this matter. You must do this. For the sake of your village." Said Baki.

" I don't want to go in there." Said a nervous Temari.

" I'm sorry Temari, but you need to stay here for two weeks. Kushina seems really nice. You should have a lot of fun with her." Said Baki as he started to walk away from Temari.

* * *

It took Temari about five minutes to finally walk in to the Leaf Village.

Kushina smiled at her. " I knew you were brave. My name is Kushina Namikaze."

" Temari." Was all she said.

"Well, since Naruto is still going to be in the academy for a couple more hours. What do you say we get some thing to eat."

" OK." Said Temari.

" You know, Lets go have a picnic and then we can go in get Minato. I'm sure he is hungry." Said Kushina.

Temari was really didn't want to meet him. If he was anything like the Kazekage.

The next thing Temari knew. She was at the park with Kushina and Minato sitting on a table cloth.

" So, since were going to start being a family. How about we introduce ourselves." Said Minato.

Temari raised a eyebrow. " My name is Temari. I hate perverts. I don't like my farther. I like training and reading. My dream is to be the strongest wind user in the world."

After Temari said that. Then Minato and Kushina said some stuff about them to. Kushina told Minato about Temari's fear. Minato promised to make things better.

Minato smiled at her." I'm sure you will some day."

Temari look at him with a look that said that your up to something. " My father said that I'm nothing. Like my mother, I will never be strong." She stated.

" I'm going to kick his ass then. Lets go Blondie." Said a angry Kushina.

Kushina was about to get up and start heading out when Minato stop her.

" Honey, calm down please." Said Minato.

Meanwhile, Minato was trying to calm his wife down. Temari was shocked that someone actually said that about the Kazekage.

" It must be hard to live with a father like that, but if you will accept us as your parents. You won't regret it." Said Minato.

Temari was had tears coming out of her eyes. She had not heard such nice words in a long time. The last person besides Gaara to say such kind words to her was her mother.

" Do you promise?" Asked a teary Temari.

" Yes." Said Minato

" Minato, Naruto, and me never go back on our word. Believe it. That's our ninja way." Said Kushina.

Then with out warning. Temari went to both of them and hugged them. They hugged her back.

* * *

Minato went back to work and Kushina said that she wanted to take a shower. Temari already took her shower. She was looking at the Namikaze family photo album. Every picture look like they were a happy family.

Naruto walked in the house. He had a very boring day. He looked over and saw a girl on the living room couch. This girl put Ino, Sakura, and Hinata to shame. She was beautiful. He could only guess this is his future wife Temari. He was lucky.

" Hey, How are you doing today?" Asked Naruto.

Temari looked over at him. " Better than I was. Your lucky that you have a loving family."

Naruto smiled at her. " Yeah, Tell me about it. My name is Naruto."

" Temari. Your very chearful peson." Temari said.

" The way I look at it is. Sometimes life can get you down, but being angry about it won't help ether. That's why you should enjoy life as much as possible." Explained Naruto.

**" He has a point." **Thought Temari.

" Well, since your my wife and all. The first thing we should do is...

Poor Naruto was interrupted by Temari's fist in his face. He flew on the other side of the room.

" That hurt. What was that for?" Asked a Naruto with stars in his eyes.

" Just because we are going to get married. Does not mean that I will be your slave. Another thing is I'm am not having sex with you at all pervert!" Yelled Temari.

**" I was going to say that we need to get to know each other. If this is what marrige is like. I think I'm going to be in big trouble." **Thought Naruto.

* * *

It has been two weeks since Temari came to the Leaf Village.

After Temari figured out Naruto was not a pervert. She told Naruto that she was sorry for almost taking his head off. Naruto forgive her quick. They spent a lot of time together. Naruto showed her his favorite spots in the Leaf Village. He even tried to get Temari to meet Sasuke, but she refused. She told him that Sasuke would not like her. He tried to tell her that he would, but she still didn't listen. Naruto figured he just need to give her some time.

Minato and Kushina enjoyed having Temari stay with them. She was the daughter they never had.

Temari was leaving the Leaf Village today. Minato , Kushina, and Naruto were seeing her off.

Baki was waiting for Temari to finish saying goodbye.

" Be careful dear and make sure you take care of my little baby when he visits the Sand Village in a couple of months." Said Kushina.

Naruto stated to blush. " Mom, I'm not a little baby anymore."

Kushina stated to laugh at Naruto.

" Be careful on your way back to your village Temari." Said Minato as he hugged her to.

" I will. You guys take care. See you later Naruto." Said Temari as she walked towards Baki. Then they started to walk off.

" Temari-chan!" Yelled out Naruto.

Both Temari and Baki stop walking and turn to look at him.

" I promise I be the best husband in the world to you. Believe it." Said Naruto.

" That's good news. I will only marry the best." Said Temari with a smile as she continue to walk with Baki.

" It would seem that things won't be normal around here anymore." Said Minato.

" Since when are thing normal around here?" Asked Kushina.

" Good point." Said Minato.

* * *

End of chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Family Love chapter 7

I don't own anything.

Two years later.

* * *

Naruto was running to the academy to take the final test. Finally, he won't have to stay in a class room all day. He hoped that the test will be cool.

" Naruto." Said Sasuke up ahead of Naruto.

" Hey Sasuke. What's going on?" Asked Naruto.

" Nothing much, Lets go. I really hope that we will be put on the same Genin team." Said Sasuke as they walked together.

" Yeah, I hear you. I even asked my dad about the Genin teams to see who would be on my team, but he wouldn't tell me." Said Naruto.

" He's really not supposed to tell you anyway." Said Sasuke.

" I think there going to put two guys and one girl on our team." Said Naruto.

" I hope it's Hinata. The other girls are all fan girls. They would just slow us down." Said Sasuke.

" They are nice girls, but you do have a point. However, you could just flirt with them to make them better ninjas." Stated Naruto.

" I will not do that. I'm waiting for the right girl. Nothing more. Speaking of girls, how is that Temari girl doing?" Asked Sasuke.

" Not sure. She sends me litters every now and then, but I have not seen her in almost two years. She did say that she is a Genin already." Explained Naruto.

Sasuke said nothing. They just kept walking.

* * *

A couple of hours later. Minato got the results of who passed the Genin Exam.

Naruto Namikaze.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Shino Uburame.

Hinata Hyuga.

Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura Haruno.

Chouji Akimichi.

Kiba Inuzuka.

Shikamaru Nara.

Minato was not surprised when he saw Naruto and Sasuke at the top of the class. He was surprised that Nara was at the bottom. He figured Shikamaru was just to lazy to do good on his exam, just like his father.

Oh well, he needed to figure out how to make the teams.

* * *

The next day. All the new Genin were siting in the class room. Waiting for Iruka to tell them witch teams they were on.

" OK, Listen up. I'm going to start calling names out." Stated Iruka.

After a couple of minutes.

" Team Seven will have Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. Your Jounin Sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi." Just as Iruka said that a women appeared in the room.

" I'm the leader of Team Seven. Everyone that is on my team, meet me on the roof in five minutes." Kurenai said as she disappeared as quickly as she came.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura went to the roof.

* * *

When they got to the roof. They saw Kurenai siting on the railing. She looked up at them and smiled.

" Good. You guys are here. I like people that's on time." Said Kurenai.

They all set down on the steps. They were waiting for Kurenai to start talking.

" OK. Tell me about your self. Names, hobbies, things you like or dislike, and dreams." Said Kurenai.

" Shouldn't you go first?" Asked Sakura.

" Very well, my name is Kurenai Yuuhi. I like coffee, tea, and reading. I hate perverts, people that think women are weak, and girls that give Kunoichi a bad name. To be honest I just turn Jounin a couple months ago. So my new dream is to see you three grow up to be great ninjas." Said Kurenai.

Kurenai then pointed at Sasuke to go next.

" My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like training and my mother. I hate fan girls. My dream is to be the best and to kill a certain man." Said Sasuke.

**" I see." **Thought Kurenai.

**" Sasuke said he does not like fan girls, but I'm his true love." **Thought Sakura.

Then Kurenai pointed at Naruto to go next.

" My name is Naruto Namikaze. I like ramen, my parents, and training. I don't like the three minutes I have to wait for the ramen to cool down and I don't like people that judge you without getting to know you. I have two dreams." Stated Naruto.

Kurenai thought that all Genin had only one dream, but since this was the Hokage's son. She was not that surprised.

Sasuke knew what his two dreams was. He just smirked.

Sakura really did not like Naruto. She always heard him say that he wanted to be Hokage. She thought that Sasuke should be the future Hokage.

" My first dream is to be Hokage and the next dream is very important. I will be the best husband in the world for Temari-chan. Believe it!" Yelled Naruto.

Kurenai smiled at him. She knew of Naruto's arranged marriage with the Fourth Kazekage's daughter. She was glad that Naruto said that.

Sasuke felt that this Temari changed him. Ever since Naruto meet Temari. He seemed to respect women. He even said that he would whither die than hit a woman.

Sakura was shocked that someone would actually marry Naruto. " Who would marry a idiot like you?"

Naruto turn to her. " The most beautiful girl I ever seen. In fact she is a lot stronger and pretty than you. I think that she is a angel that came down from heaven." Stated Naruto with hearts in his eyes.

Kurenai pointed at Sakura to go. Before they started to fight.

" My name is Sakura Haruno. I like..." She glanced over at Sasuke. " I hate Naruto and my dream..." She looked over at Sasuke again.

**" Great, I don't like fan girls." **Thought Kurenai as she rolled her eyes.

**" Why me?" **Thought Sasuke.

" And you call me a idiot." Said Naruto.

Before Sakura could say anything. Kurenai interrupted her.

" No fighting you three. You guys will need your rest. Meet me in the seventh training ground at six am. " Said Kurenai.

" But Sensei. Can't we be there at ten instead?" Asked Sakura.

Kurenai gave her a annoyed look. " Sure if you want to fail. You guys have a test tomorrow to see if you can become Genin. Did you think those weak exams that you pass would make you Gennin?"

" That's not fair. I worked hard at that exam." Said Sukura.

" Rule number one of being a ninja. Life is not fair." Said Kurenai as she disappeared.

Sakura really thought this was not fair. She decided to ask Sasuke if he would go out on a date. When she turned around he and Naruto had disappeared from sight.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke where at their favorite training ground together.

" I'm glad we decided to ditch Sakura. Before she could see us." Said Naruto.

Sasuke had a annoyed look on his face. " She is going to be a problem for this team. I can already see that."

" That is true, but like our new sensei said. Life is not fair." Said Naruto.

" Your right. Lets start training." Said Sasuke.

" We can't. There is something I need to talk to you about." Said Naruto.

Sasuke raised a eye brow. " What is it?"

" My Dad always talked about being a Gennin when he was younger. He told me a long time ago, that we are going to have to take two bells from our sensei, but the real test is about team work." Explained Naruto.

Sasuke smiled at him. " That's great that you know this. What is the plan?"

" All we got to do is play along." Said Naruto with a smile.

* * *

" How do you like your new team?" Asked Minato.

" I like Naruto. Sasuke is good to so far, I'm just worried about his need for revenge. Sakura might be a problem." Said Kurenai.

" Why?" Asked Minato.

" I thought that Sasuke would have this problem, but Sakure thinks she is high and mighty. When things don't go her way. She acts like a child." Explained Kurenai.

" Naruto has changed Sasuke for the better. As for Sakura, hopefully she will grow out of it." Said Minato.

" I will do my best to teach them." She stated.

Minato smiled at her." I know you will, but first they have to pass your test."

**" I wonder if they can?" **Thought Kurenai.

* * *

End of chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Family Love Chapter 8

I don't won anything.

* * *

It was almost six in the morning. Kurenai and Sasuke were waiting for Naruto and Sakura to show up.

Kurenai notice that Sasuke had a sword with him, she wondered if he was any good t it. She then saw Naruto coming.

" Good moring Kurenai-sensei. I brought you these." Said Naruto as he handed her some white flowers.

Kurenai smiled at him. " Thank you Naruto."

" Any time." Said Naruto. Then he looked over at Sasuke. " Sorry Sasuke. I didn't bring you any."

Sasuke had a annoyed expression on his face. " Hn. I'm not gay."

Naruto just started to laugh at him. " Morning joke!" Yelled Naruto.

Kurenai wonder if Naruto was always this cheerful.

They waited for about two hours for Sakura to show up. Then ten minutes later she shown up. All three of them were not happy with her at all.

" I'm here guys." Said Sakura.

" Why are you late Sakura?" Questioned Kurenai. She hated people that were late all the time.

" I had to fix my hair. Plus, it was to early to meet you at six. That's why I said ten would be better." Stated Sakura.

Kurenai was trying to control her anger. She had a blank look on her face. " Is that the only reason your late?"

" Yes." Said Sakura

Kurenai stood up. " Your not in the academy anymore, but I should send you back to the academy."

Sakura look worried. " but I needed to fix my ...

" I don't give a damm about your hair. I am your sensei. When I want you here at six. You better make sure your on time. If you ever late again, your ninja days will be over. Do I make my self clear?" Asked Kurenai.

" Yes." Said Sakura.

Kurenai took out two bells and held them up for those three to see them. " It's time for your final test. All you need to do is get these two bells from me before noon. If you don't then you get no lunch."

" But that just gives us just two hours." Said a shocked Sakura.

" That's why I wanted you here at six. Now Sasuke and Naruto have you to thank for that." Said Kurenai.

Sasuke just glarled at her.

" Thanks Sakura." Said Naruto in a cheerful way.

" How come there is only two bells?" Asked Sakura.

" It's very simple. If two of you get two bells, then those two will pass and the other one will fail." Said Kurenai with a big smile.

All three of them seem to be shocked.

" The test starts now." Kurenai said as she disappeared.

* * *

Kurenai was waiting for her team to attack and also drinking some tea. She heard one of them coming from behind her. **" It must be Sakura."** She thought.

Kurenai dodge Sakura's attack like it was nothing. Then Kurenai did a Genjutsu on Sakura. It made her see Sasuke have weapons in his skin and blood all over the place.

Sakura screamed because she thought that Sasuke had died. Then she fainted.

Kurenai thought that maybe she went to far with that one. She then looked to the right and saw Naruto looking at her.

" How come you have not attacked me yet?" Asked Kurenai.

" I can't hit women." Stated Naruto.

" Even if they are trying to kill you?" Asked Kurenai.

" Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't block their attacks though." Said Naruto.

" Did your mother teach you not to attack women?" Questioned Kurenai.

" No." Answered Naruto.

Kurenai figured that his mother did not teach him this. Kushina Namikaze was known not to care if you were a man or women. The Fourth Hokage was known from killing thousands of Stone ninjas. Some of them were women. So who taught him to act like this?

" Who taught you to act like this Naruto?" Asked Kurenai.

" It was me. I told you that I wanted to be the best husband for Temari-chan. How can I do that if I hit women. What happens if I get mad at her and hit her. I promised her I be the best. I won't hit a women even if I die." Explained Naruto.

Kurenai smile at his speech. If she was kid again. She would definitely hook up with him. " Well Naruto, I must admit. I respect you for that. However if you don't come at me with a intent to kill. You will be sent back to the academy."

Naruto just smiled at her. " I never go back on my word. Believe it."

" Very well." Said Kurenai.

" I don't have to hit you to take those bells. All I got to do is steal them from you." Stated Naruto.

Naruto charged at Kurenai. He tried to touch the bells, but Kurenai dodge him and kicked him in the face. That sent him flying to the ground.

Naruto turned in to smoke.

Kurenai widen her eyes. **" A shadow clone?"**

Naruto came out of nowhere. She tried to kick him, but he blocked her kick and reached for the bells. Kurenai kicked him in the face again with the other foot. Then she did her Tree Binding Death technique. Poor Naruto was trapped in a tree.

" You would do so much better if you would fight me seriously. Your a ninja and a ninja kills anything." Stated Kurenai.

" I don't care. I never go back on my word!" He said.

" So the rumors about you being crazy are true." She said.

Just as she said that. Sasuke finally came out. He drew his sword and charged at Kurenai. He tried to slash at her, but she dodge it all. Kurenai thought that he was pretty good with a sword. She jumped back away from him. He put his sword in the ground and did some hand signs. He shot fire from his mouth.

It looked like it hit her head on.

Sasuke thought that he got her, but he soon felt a kunai at his throat.

Sakura just woke up and looked around. She thought that she saw Sasuke dieing, but she saw Kurenai behind Sasuke with a kunai at his throat.

" Game over. Drop your sword Sasuke." Ordered Kurenai.

Sasuke dropped his sword and then Kurenai told Sakura to drop her weapon. Sakura dropped her weapon and put her hands up in the air. Then Kurenai went so fast that they could not see her movements. She went behind Sakura and grabbed her. Like Sasuke, she held the kunai to her throat. She then released Naruto from her Genjutsu.

Naruto was able to move again.

" I made both of your team mates give up. Your the only one left. Give up before I decided to cut her throat." Stated Kurenai. She knew that Naruto was soft when it came to women.

Sakura was very scared.

Naruto closed his eyes for a minute and then open them. He then ran straight at Sasuke.

Both Sakura and Kurenai wanted to know what he was up to.

When Naruto got to Sasuke. Naruto kicked him in the face hard.

After Sasuke got up. He looked at Naruto with hate." What the hell was that for!"

" Damm you! You could have killed Kurenai-sensei like that." Stated Naruto.

" I'm trying to pass this test you idiot. She said come at her with all we got. That's what I did you moron!" Yelled Sasuke.

Both Sakura and Kurenai had sweet drops in the back of their heads.

" YOU WANT TO FIGHT!" Both of them yelled at the same time. Sasuke drew his sword and attacked. They both were blocking each others attack. What was amazing was that Naruto was blocking Sasuke's sword with kicks and Sasuke was blocking Naruto's kicks with his sword.

Sakura stated to yell at Naruto to stop fighting with Sasuke.

Kurenai was sad. She might have to fail them. She knew this was getting out of hand. She appeared in front of them both and blocked both of their attacks.

" You two stop it right now!" Kurenai yelled.

They both stop fighting each other and looked at her.

" Your not supposed to be fighting each other." Stated Kurenai.

" We know that Kurenai-sensei." Stated Sasuke with a grin on his face.

" Yep, we sure did. Look at your bells." Said Naruto with a big smile.

Kurenai looked at her bells, but did not see them. She looked at them and saw that hey had the bells now. She was very surprised. She was set up big time.

" We knew something was up with this test. There is no way a single Genin could get a bell from a Jounin. So we figured out that we had to work together if we were going to have a chance to pass this test." Explained Naruto.

" With Naruto not wanting to fight you. We needed to come up with a plan. We decided to attack you with all of our strength and then act like we were fighting each other. We knew that you would get in between us. When we had you off guard. We just took the bells." Explained Sasuke.

" Very good, were all of you in on this?" Asked Kurenai.

" Yes." Stated Sasuke.

Now Sakura understood. This hole test has been about team work. It didn't even matter about getting the bells.

Kurenai started to laugh out loud. " You all pass. Team Seven well start their first mission tomorrow at seven am. Make sure you three got some sleep tonight." Ordered Kurenai as she disappeared from sight.

" Lets go out to eat guys. We are Genin of the Leaf Village!" Yelled a happy Naruto.

Sasuke just smiled.

Sakura could not wait tell her mother that she passed.

* * *

End of chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Family Love Chapter 9

I don't own anything.

* * *

Team Seven have been going D-Rank missions for four weeks now. To Naruto they were very boring , but it was better than being in the academy. He just wish that his father would give his team a special mission. Then been doing good about team work and Kurenai was happy that her team was doing so well. She still had problems with Sakura, but they were not that bad.

Minato was siting in his chair. Team Seven, Team Ten, and Team Eight where are in the room. He had explain to them that one team got to have a C-Rank mission for today. It would take about two weeks. He said that Tazuna got to pick what team he wanted to protect him at the Wave Country. The mission we be completed when the bridge was done. Just then Tazuna walked in.

" Hey Mr. Tazuna. Like I said you can pick whatever team you want." Said Minato.

" Thank you Lord Hokage." Said Tazuna.

" You have three choices. The first team is Team eight. Is there anything you like to say?" Asked Minato.

Kiba smiled at him. " Hey old man. You should pick us. My team is strong, but no one can defeat me."

" That is not true. Kakashi-sensei defeated you in the bell test." Stated Shino.

" Shut up Shino. No one ask you." Said a angry Kiba.

" Let him speak Kiba." Ordered Minato.

" As I was saying, Kiba does not know team work. We need more practice before we can do a mission like this." Stated Shino.

Hinata was just to scared to say anything.

" I agree with Shino Sensei. However, if Mr. Tazuna wants us. We will go anyway." Said Kakashi.

Kiba was not happy one bit.

" The next team is Team Ten. Anything you guys like to say?" Asked Minato.

" Yes, don't pick us." Stated Shikamaru.

" Why is that?" Asked Tazuna.

" It would be really troublesome." Was all Shikamru said.

Choji was just eating his chips and Ino was trying to get Sasuke's attention.

Asuma just sigh. " I guess I would protect you if you picked us."

" And your last choice is Team Seven. Do any of you guys have anything to say?" Asked Minato.

"Hn. Not really." Said Sasuke.

" Sasuke and I would protect you with our lives. " Said Sakura.

" Hey dad? Have you got any mail from Temari-chan?" Asked Naruto. He ignore everyone around him.

Minato just smiled at his son. Temari only stayed with them for two weeks and then Naruto went to the Sand Village for two weeks also. They only knew each other for four weeks and already Temari had Naruto wrapped around her finger.

Kurenai smiled at her student. He had a one track mind.

" Sorry Naruto. It seems that the Sand Village keeps her busy with missions, but I'm sure she well contact you soon as she can." Answered Minato.

Kurenai cleared her throat. " My team and I will protect you."

Tazuna had no choice but, to lie to the Hokage. He didn't have enough money for a A-rank mission. So he needed to find someone strong. He decided to go for the blond boys team. Since he was the Hokage's son. Not to mention that the team leader was a beautiful woman. If he died soon. Then he gets to watch her for a while before he died.

" I will chose Team Seven." Said Tazuna.

" OK team, pack up for your mission. We be gone for a while. Then everyone meet at the main gate." Kurenai Ordered.

* * *

It had been two days since Naruto left for the Land of Waves. Minato just hoped that Naruto would be OK. Minato just sigh at that. He should not worry about his son. Then he heard a knock on his office door. He told whoever it was to come in. Ibiki Morino walked in to the office.

" Lord Hokage, A bunch of ANBU came across Orochimaru and four others. They where near the Fire Temple." Stated Ibiki.

Minato narrowed his eyes at that information. " He must be planing some thing. Did anyone die?"

" No sir. From the report, Orochimaru did not want to fight and he ran." Said Ibiki as he handed him the report.

" So they captured someone?" Question Minato.

" From what I heard, Orochimaru stabbed her and disappeared. Knowing that the ANBU could not leave her there to die." Explained Ibiki.

" Then lets go see her then." Said Minato.

* * *

At the interrogation building. There was a female with red hair. She was all alone in the room. She was screaming and raising hell.

" Your freaking bastards! Let me the hell out now you dip shits!" Screamed Tayuya.

In the other room. Minato, Kushina, Ibiki, and Yugao were all watching her. Tayuya could not see them , but they can see her.

" She reminds me of you Kushina. When we first meet each other." Stated Minato.

" What are you talking about? So she has red hair like me, but that doesn't mean we are a like." Said Kushina.

Minato just smiled. " Both of you have the same personalty."

" Your just a idiot." Stated Kushina.

At the same time Tayuya. " You guys are freaking idiots." She yelled form inside the room.

Every one in the room looked at Kushina.

" OK, so maybe she acts like me." Said Kushina.

Minato laughed. " Are you sure we didn't have another kid. I say she could be your daughter."

" Shut up Blondie." Was all she said.

Minato just keep pushing her buttons. He thought that she looked beautiful when she was angry. " Or did you cheat on me with some other man?"

" That is not even funny. First off, your one to talk." Said Kushina.

" What do you mean by that? I told you a never touch any fan girls in my life." Stated Minato.

Kushina just laughed at him. " I'm talking about Temari."

Minato had a question look on his face saying that he had no clue what she was talking about.

Kushina just rolled her eyes." Temari has the same blond hair and same skin as you. She is very strong for her age. I say you sleep with Temari's mother."

Minato just smiled.

Ibiki cleared his throat to get their attention. " Forgive me, but this is no time to be joking around. What should we do with the girl?"

Minato thought about for a good five minutes. " I want her to became a Leaf ninja."

Everyone was shocked of what he just said.

" Do you have any idea how hard that well be?" Asked Kushina.

" She is only loyal to Orochimaru." Stated Ibiki.

" I'm not saying it is going to be easy, but Orochimaru sacrifice her so he could escape. I can see it in her eyes." Said Minato.

" See what?" Asked Kushina.

" Loneliness. I saw it in Temari when I first meet her, but Temari's was not that bad. This girl's eyes have a lot of it. She is scared and sad that Orochimaru left her. She thinks we are going to kill her." Explained Minato.

Kushina, Ibiki, and Yugao seemed to feel sorry for the girl now.

" We need her to trust us first. Yugao, Please go get Anko for me." Minato said.

Yugao nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

" Anko has been through what this girl is going through. Anko and I will Interrogate her." Stated Minato. He hope that he could get through to Tayuya.

* * *

End of chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Family Love Chapter 10

I don't own anything.

* * *

Tayuya was not happy at all. Here she was in some interrogation room. They left her in the room for about a hour. She stop screaming about ten minutes ago. They were probably waiting for someone to question her and then they will kill her. It would probably be the scar freak she talked to early.

She was bought out of her thoughts when she heard the door open and walked in two people. One was a man. He had blond spiky hair and the coolest coat she had ever seen. Not that she would tell him that. The second was a woman with a crazy grin on her face. Tayuya did not like that one bit.

They sent down in two chairs in front of her.

" Your name kid?" Asked Anko.

" Go to hell." Was all Tayuya said.

Minato started to laugh.

" What the hell so funny Blondie?" Questioned Tayuya.

Minato keeped laughing. **" Man this girl is just like Kushina when she was younger. She even picked the same nick name for me."**

Tayuya just gave him a death glare.

" Your parents must have been really mean to name you go to hell." Said Anko with a smile.

" Shut the hell up. None you freaking people know me!" Yelled Tayuya.

" How about we say our name first. Then you can tell us your name." Said Minato.

To this Tayuya said nothing.

" I go first. My name is Anko Mitarashi." Said Anko.

" My name is Minato Namikaze." Said Minato with a smile on his face.

Tayuya was really shocked. The Leaf Village's Fourth Hokage is siting right in front of her. Not even Orochimaru could defeat this man. Before Tayuya could do anything more. Minato spoke up.

" You don't need to fear me. To be honest I want you to be a Leaf ninja. I can see it in your eyes. Your alone. You have no family at all. If you give this village a chance, you might find some thing worth protecting. If you cooperate with us. Then I will grant you freedom." Explained Minato.

Tayuya could not believe someone just said her whole stupid life in a sentence. It was like he saw her soul. She never felt this way before. For some reason she trusted this man.

" Fine." Was all Tayuya could say.

" What is your name and age please?" Asked Minato.

" My name is Tayuya. I'm fourteen." Answered Tayuya.

" How do you meet Orochimaru?" Asked Minato.

" My father left me when I was born. My mother died when I was six years old. I lived on the streets for three years. Then I meet Orochimaru. At first he seemed nice and promised to take care of me. He also promised me power. So I went with him." Explained Tayuya about her life.

" What is Orochimaru planing?" Asked Minato.

" Are I know is that he does experiments on people and he has a jutsu that makes him take over other peoples bodies for good. Also he is planing on to destroy the Leaf Village. During the Chuunin Exams. I just don't know how or when he is going to do it." Explained Tayuya.

" Are you sure you don't know anything else?" Asked Minato.

" Orochimaru does not trust anyone. So I don't now anything else. Although, he changes different bases all the time. They are every where. It's not just in the Sound village." Said Tayuya.

" I see, can you wait here for a couple of minutes by yourself?" Asked Minato.

" Yeah." Said Tayuya.

* * *

" Tayuya is telling the truth. I'm going to make her a Leaf ninja, but she needs some where to stay." Said Minato.

" I take her in." Stated Anko.

Every was shocked to hear this coming from Anko of all people.

" I don't like kids, but this girl and I are the same. We both been betrayed by Orochimaru. Besides, I think I should get more money since I'm going to have Tayuya staying with me." Said a smiling Anko.

" You only want her so you can have money." Said Kushina.

Anko just smiled.

" Fine, but Anko. Be nice to that girl. Do I make myself clear.?" Questioned Minato.

" Yes Lord Hokage." Said Anko.

* * *

" In exchange for your information. You will be made a Genin of the Leaf Village and you be living with Anko here. She been through the same stuff you had to go through. I want you two to meet me in the morning at my office." Said Minato as he left in a cloud of smoke.

Anko grabbed Tayuya and huged on her like a best friend. "We are going to have so much fun."

" Oh joy." Was all Tayuya said.

* * *

Team Seven just got back from the Wave Country. Naruto was really sad that he could not save a ninja name Haku.

" Sasuke and Sukura. I need to speak to Naruto alone. You have tomorrow off." Said Kurenai.

With that Sasuke and Sukura left.

" Don't feel bad Naruto. You did what you could." Said Kurenai.

" I failed him. I tried to get him to come back here, I can't believe Haku died." Said a sad Naruto.

" The way I look at it. You did not fail him." Said Kurenai.

" What do you mean?' Asked Naruto.

" You made Zabuza see that Haku was a son to him and not a weapon. I think Haku would have been happy." Said Kurenai as she smiled at Naruto.

Naruto smiled back. " Thanks Kurenai-sensei."

* * *

The next morning Kurenai was standing in front of the Hokage. He was explaining that she would have another student on her team.

" But Lord Hokage. What about the Chunin Exams. Four kids can't take the exams." Said Kurenai.

" Luckily the Chunin Exams will be held in the Leaf Village." Said Minato.

" Why was my team chosen?" Asked Kurenai.

" Well, to be honest. I had a picture of Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and you. Tayuya said that Kakashi looked lazy and Gai looked like a fruit cake. She said she hated smokers. So she picked you." Explained Minato.

" I see." Said Kurenai with a smile.

* * *

" Everyone this is Tayuya. She will be joining out team for now on. Now lets introduce ourselves. Just tell us your name, your likes, your dislikes, things you like to do, and your dreams." Explained Kurenai.

"My name is Tayuya Mitarashi. The last name I just got from the crazy woman. I like music. I hate a lot of things. I do like to play music instruments. Right now, I have no dream for the future." Said Tayuya.

Kurenai smiled at Anko's nick name. If this girl was anything like Anko. Then things will start getting crazy.

Sasuke thought this girl was strong. Finally they get someone good on their team.

Sakura thought this girl was not very lady like.

Naruto smiled at Tayuya. This was going to be fun.

When they told Tayuya about the things they liked. Tayuya said her thoughts out loud to them.

Tayuya pointed to Kurenai " I like you. We agree on the same stuff."

Then she pointed at Sasuke. " You seem alright."

Then she pointed at Sakura. " I hate fan girls."

And finally she pointed to Naruto. " You and I are going to have lots of fun."

* * *

End of chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Family Love Chapter 11

I don't own anything.

* * *

Team Seven was training. It had been a hole month since Tayuya join them. Sukura had been practicing some healing techniques. She was watching Sasuke fight Kurenai and also watching Naruto fight Tayuya. Of course Naruto was not fighting back. Just blocking her attacks.

Tayuya narrowed her eyes at Naruto. " Your never going to be a Hokage if you can't fight women."

Naruto just smiled at her. " As I said. I'm going to become...

Tayuya cut off Naruto and got a cheap shot on his face. Naruto fell to the ground and was holding his face. Tayuya, then put her foot on his chest to keep him from moving.

" I told you shit head, you can't be a Hokage." She stated.

" Maybe, but that was a cheap shot." He said as she let him up.

" You fight with Sasuke all the time. You two fight fair, but I don't. Remember this, your enemies won't have any mercy on you." She explained.

Before Naruto could respond. Kurenai, Sasuke, and Sukura walked up to them.

" Calm down Tayuya. Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses." Said Kurenai with a smile.

Over the last month Tayuya has come to really respect her sensei. She even liked Sasuke and Naruto. She however did not like Sukura that much, but she was growing on Tayuya.

" Naruto does not fight women and Sasuke gets lost all the time." Said a laughing Kurenai.

Naruto smiled at her. " So true."

" For the last time. I don't get lost." Said Sasuke. He was annoyed that they bring it up all the time.

" Tayuya has bad manners and Sukura does not have physical strength, but she is getting better. I'm only good for teaching Tayuya good jutsus, but for some reason Lord Hokage made me your sensei." Explained Kurenai.

" There is a reason why Dad did that. He always thinks ahead. So don't worry about Kurenai-sensei." Said a smiling Naruto.

Before Kurenai could respond. She saw the Leaf Village's bird. She looked at her team. " Training is over for today. I meet you four at six am tomorrow." She said a she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

They all decided to go get something to eat.

* * *

Soon they ran in to Konohamaru and his friends. Soon Konohamaru said something stupid about Sukura and Tayuya's looks. Then the two girls started to ran after him.

Sasuke just sigh at that and looked at Naruto. " You want to go after them or you want to leave them?"

Naruto just shrugged. " Might as well find them. You know how mad Tayuya can get.

" Hn." Was all Sasuke said as he followed Naruto.

* * *

Konohamaru ran in to Kankuro. Kankuro picked him up. " You little brat. I think you need to learn a big listen."

Before he could though. Tayuya punched him in the face. That made him drop Konohamaru and with that the kid ran away.

Tayuya looked at him. " I was going to kick that kids ass, but you will do."

Kankuro had a angry look on his face. " You stupid bitch." He then charged at Tayuya and Sukura.

Before he can get to them. Naruto appeared in front of him and gave him a swift kick to the face. Blood shot out from Kankuro's mouth and he fell to the ground.

Naruto landed right next to Tayuya and Sukura.

" I can take care of myself shit head!" Yelled a pissed off Tayuya.

" Forgive me Tayuya. That guy is a Sand Village ninja. They are allies with us. You might get in trouble if you hit him." Explained Naruto.

Both of the girls could tell he was serious. They really never saw this side of Naruto before. So Tayuya decided to keep her mouth shut and let Naruto handle the Sand ninja.

Sasuke had just arrived and saw Kankuro getting up. He looked at his team. " Is the circus in town?"

Tayuya just smiled at Sasuke.

Naruto just grinned at him. " Why do you say that?"

Sasuke pointed at Kankuro. " That's a clown right?"

" You stupid weak Leaf ninjas. This is war paint." Said Kankuro and he finally got a good look at Naruto. Then he pointed at him. " I remember you."

Naruto gave him look that said he had to clue what he was talking about.

" You know this guy Naruto?" Asked Sukura.

" No, I never meet him before." Answered Naruto.

Sasuke did not like mind games. What was this guy doing?

" We meet a couple years back idiot." Said Kankuro with a glare.

Naruto gave him a bored look. " I think I would remember meeting a clown before."

Tayuya and Sukura could not help but to laugh at that.

That was the last straw for Kankuro and he took his puppet off his back.

He gave Naruto a glare. " I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass."

Before Kankuro could attack. Someone hit him on a the head to stop him yet again. The others saw a girl with blond hair and it was up in four pigtails. She had a giant fan on her back and a Sand Village headband around her neck.

Naruto was shocked. The others looked and saw Naruto with heart in his eyes. They just sweat dropped at that.

The only time Naruto looked like that was when he was talking about Temari from the Sand Village. That meant that this girl had to be Temari.

Naruto ran over to Temari. " Temari-chan!."

Before he could touch her. He was hit with a giant fan and fell to the ground.

" Why did you and your team attack my brother for?" Questioned a very angry Temari.

Naruto had stars in his eyes.

Sasuke raised a eyebrow at that. " That's your brother? Naruto said he meet your brothers."

Temari looked over at him. " That's my brother Kankuro."

Naruto got up and looked over at Kankuro. " Wow! You changed at lot. Why are you dress up like a clown for?"

" For the freaking last time. I'm not a clown!" Yelled Kankuro.

" I told you not put that crap on your face." Said Temari.

Kankuro just gave her a glare.

" By the way, your brother was fighting with us first." Said Sasuke.

Temari looked over at Naruto and Kankuro. " Is that true?"

" It is Temari-chan." Said Naruto.

" No it's not. They tried to...

Temari cut off Kankuro and punched him through a fence.

Temari grinned. " I know Naruto would never lie to me."

" You look very beautiful Temari-chan." Said Naruto with hearts in his eyes.

Temari laughed. " You don't look so bad yourself."

" These are my team mates. Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Tayuya." Said Naruto as he pointed at each one.

" Nice to meet you. I heard a lot about you Sasuke." Said Temari.

Sasuke and Temari both shook each others hand.

" Nice to meet the great Temari. Naruto talks about you all the time." Said Sasuke with a smile.

Temari just laughed at that. " Well, this is my team and my brothers. You know Kankuro." She pointed at Kankuro who was getting up from the attack that she did. Then she pointed behind them. " That's Gaara."

They all looked behind them and saw a boy with red hair and a tattoo his his forehead. He had a giant gourd on his back.

" Hey Gaara. It's been a while. How have you been?" Asked Naruto.

" Good." Was all Gaara said.

" Hey, I got a idea Temari-chan. Lets all go out for lunch together." Said Naruto.

" Fine, but you will pay for me." Said Temari with a smile.

" No problem with that." Said a smiling Naruto. **" As long Temari-chan there. I don't care if I have to pay." **He thought with a smile.

Naruto, Temari, Sasuke, Gaara, Tayuya, Kankuro, and Sakura all left to have lunch together.

* * *

End of chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Family Love Chapter 12

I don't own anything.

* * *

Team Seven and the Sand Siblings were having lunch together. Temari and Naruto were talking with each other.

" How have you been Temari-chan?" Asked Naruto with a smile.

" Really busy. I'm sorry that I haven't had time to write you back. Once I became a Genin, the Kazekage set us out on a lot of missions." Explained Temari.

" Sorry to hear about that. I been pretty busy myself. Although, not a day has come by that I don't think about you." Said Naruto.

Temari smiled at him. " It's nice to see you have not forgotten about me."

" Who can forget about you Temari-chan?" Questioned Naruto.

" Now that I think about. I can't blame you." Said a laughing Temari.

Naruto started to laugh with her.

" So what are you up to today?" Asked Temari.

" Well, I'm free for today. I would like to invite you and your brothers for dinner tonight." Said Naruto.

" I will be there. Not sure about Gaara or Kankuro though." Said Temari.

Sasuke, Gaara , and Tayuya were having their own conversation.

Tayuya looked over at Gaara. " Your so freaking hot."

Sasuke just sighed at that.

" I don't feel hot." Said Gaara. Even though he did not get the meaning behind what Tayuya said to him.

Tayuya smiled at Gaara. **" That is my future husband." **

After Kankuro finish his meal. He got up and looked at Naruto. " I never liked you, but thanks for the meal." He said as he walked off.

" What the hell is his problem?" Questioned Tayuya.

" He is mad at Naruto, because he feels that he is taking Temari away from us." Explained Gaara.

" Your not mad at Naruto are you?" Asked Sasuke.

" No, I'm proud that he is marrying my sister and going to become my new brother." Answered Gaara.

Naruto looked at Temari." I didn't think about that. You leaving everything for me."

Temari smiled at him. " Don't worry about it. I was mad at first, but it's like you said. There is no point in getting mad about something that you have no control over."

Sakura spoke up. " What are you guys doing here? We may be allies, but you can't just enter our village anytime you want."

Temari just laughed at that. " You really don't know anything do you?"

Sakura just glared at her.

" First off, I'm the only Sand ninja that can walk in and out of this village anytime I want to." Stated Temari.

Sasuke and Tayuya knew why.

" How?" Questioned Sakura.

Naruto spoke up. " Because Temari-chan is my future wife."

" How do you two know each other?" Questioned Sakura.

" How stupied can you be Sakura?" Questioned Tayuya as she rolled her eyes.

Before Sukura could say a nasty come back. Sasuke spoke up.

" They have a treaty marriage. Their marriage is a sign of peace between the Sand and Leaf Village. That makes Temari the only Sand ninja that doesn't need permission to enter our village. The same goes for Naruto with the Sand Village." Explained Sasuke.

Sakura felt pretty stupid.

" We came here for the Chunin Exams." Announced Gaara.

" That's cool. I hope Kurenai-sensei signs us up." Said a excited Naruto.

Sasuke had a grin on his face. " I hope so to."

" Me to." Said Tayuya with a grin on her face also.

" Are you guys kidding? We would be crushed. You three really need to know the meaning of fear." Said Sakura as she pointed at them.

Gaara gave her a look. " You don't know the meaning of the word fear."

" I feel sorry for you three having to team up with a little weak girl." Said Temari.

" Tell me about it." Said Tayuya.

" Hn. You should have seen her when we first started as a team." Said Sasuke.

Sakura was mad. Tayuya and Temari was trying to steal Sasuke from her. " You don't think I'm weak do you Naruto?" She asked. She also knew that he was nice to women.

Before Naruto could answer. Temari was rubbing the side of his face.

" You think I'm right? Don't you Naruto?" Asked Temari in a sexy voice.

Naruto had hearts in his eyes again. " Temari-chan is always right."

Tayuya just laughed. She already liked Temari. Temari really did have Naruto wrapped around her finger.

Temari stood up. " Thanks for lunch Naruto. I will see you later tonight. Gaara and I need to see our sensei." Then she looked at Tayuya, Sasuke, and a angry Sakura." It was nice to meet you three."

With that Gaara and Temari left.

" I see you guys tomorrow morning. I need to tell my mom that Temari-chan is coming for dinner." Said Naruto as he left also.

Sakura was about to ask Sasuke if he would walk her home, but he disappeared.

Tayuya rolled her eyes at Sakura and walked the other way.

* * *

Naruto was on his way home. When he heard a scary voice talking to him.

**_" Hey brat, It's been a while."_**

The next thing Naruto knew. He was inside of his mind and in front of the cage that had the Kyuubi in it.

" I told you before. I don't need your help. I loose myself if I call your power. What do you want?" Questioned Naruto.

**_" If you die. Then I will die. Remember that."_**Said Kyuubi.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. " I don't need your help with anything."

Kyuubi just laughed at him. **_" We see about that."_**

Naruto was not in his mind anymore. He really hated that fox.

**" I wonder what that bastard fox meant by that?" **Thought Naruto.

* * *

End of chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Family Love Chapter 13

I don't own anything.

* * *

Kurenai passed out some papers to Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tayuya. She explained to them that they get to enter the Chunin Exams and that if they did not want to take it. They didn't have to. She also told her team that if they wanted to take the exam. Be there at eight in the morning. Then she told them that was it for today and asked to speak to Naruto in private. After Sasuke, Sakura , and Tayuya left. Kurenai started to talk.

" I know that you know that if anyone from your team does not show up. That the rest of you can't take the exam." Said Kurenai.

Naruto smiled at her. " No worries Kurenai-sensei. I won't tell then the truth or try to talk them in to it."

" You never ceases to amaze me Naruto. There is another thing I like to warn you about." Said a serious Kurenai.

Naruto had a question look on his face.

" Since you are the Fourth Hokage's son. You will be the most likely target of everyone being in the exam. Same with Sasuke, since he is the last Uchiha." Stated Kurenai.

" That makes things perfect for us." Said Naruto in a serious voice.

Kurenai widen her eyes. " What do you mean by that?"

" Sasuke and I lived in shadows. He lived in the shadow of the Uchiha name and I lived in my father's name. This is all chance to prove ourselves." Explained Naruto.

Kurenai just sighed at that. " Just be careful. That's all I ask."

Naruto gave her a smile. " We will be fine Kurenai-sensei."

* * *

Sakura was having dinner with her mother and father.

Her mother looked at her. " Whats wrong dear?"

Sakura just sigh. " I don't thank I can take the Chuunin Exam. I'm still very weak compared to the others."

" Don't worry about honey. Your two team mates all from Namikaze and Uchiha clans. Plus, that other girl on your team is Anko Mitarashi's daughter. That's the only reason they are strong." Explained her father.

Sakura smiled at her parents. " Your right."

* * *

Anko and Tayuya were having dinner.

" Are you going to be in the Chunin Exams?" Questioned Anko.

Over the past month. Tayuya and Anko had grown really close. They were both crazy and didn't take crap off of anybody at all.

" Hell yes. I'm going to kick so much ass." Promised Tayuya.

Anko just laughed at her. " Just don't make me look like a fool."

Tayuya just snorted at that.

" By the way, the best examiner in the Leaf Village is going to be there for the second stage of the Chuunin Exams." Said a smiling Anko.

Tayuya rasied a eyebrow at her. " Who is it?"

" You just have to wait and see." Said a laughing Anko.

" Your freaking crazy." Said Tayuya as she gave Anko a glare.

Anko laugh harder. " So true."

* * *

Sasuke and his mother Mikoto were having dinner also.

" I'm going to take the Chunin Exams tomorrow mother." Announced Sasuke.

" That's great dear. I hope you pass it." Said a smiling Mikoto.

Sasuke had a serous look on his face. " There is something I need to ask you mother."

" Sure. you know that you can ask me anything." Said Mikoto.

" Do you hate Itachi for what he did to the clan?" Questioned Sasuke.

" No. Your father was a very mean man. I'm glad he never got to you like he did with Itachi." Answered Mikoto

Sasuke was angry at her answer. " How can you say something like that. Itachi killed everyone in the clan. That is sometihng I will never forgive. I'm going ot kill him."

" Sasuke! Even if you killed Itachi. It won't make you feel better or bring anyone back to life. If you go through that path. It would destroy you and turn you in to your father!" Yelled Mikoto.

Sasuke didn't say anything at all. He just went right to his room.

* * *

Minato, Naruto, and Kushina were having dinner also. They also had two special guest. Temari and Gaara were there also.

" Have you made up your mind about the exams Naruto?" Asked Minato with a smile.

" Sure have. I'm going to take it. Besides I need to protect Temari-chan to." Answered Naruto.

Kushina smiled at her son and Temari gave him a blank look.

Minato started to laugh. " You do know that Temari is not going to be on your team right?"

" Don't care." Was all Naruto said.

" You don't need to protect my sister Naruto." Said Gaara.

Naruto, Minato, and Kushina raised a eyebrow at him. He had not talked that much all night and he only talked when someone would ask him a question. Temari was glad that her brother was sticking up for her. She did not need anyone to watch out for her.

" I will be there to protect her." Said Gaara with a blank look on his face like always.

Temari glared at Gaara and Naruto. " I don't need any protection. I just as strong as you two."

To that Gaara didn't say anything.

Naruto had hearts in his eyes again. " Temari-chan is so beautiful when she is mad."

Temari just sighed at that. She had a bad feeling that she was going to have to put up with that for a long time.

* * *

The next morning Team Seven meet up and they walked in to the building. They saw two genin blocking the door and stopping anyone that came close to the door. Naruto, Sasuke, and Tayuya could all see that this was the wrong door. It had to be a little test.

Sakura was about to walk up to the door, but Sasuke stopped her.

" Don't. That is the wrong door." Whispered Sasuke as he walked the other way with Naruto.

Sakura was about to ask what he was talking about, but Tayuya spoke up.

" Come on pinkie. Just shut the hell up and follow us." Said Tayuya.

Sakura glared at her.

* * *

When they arrived in a big room. Someone jumped in front of them. He had slick hair with big eyebrows and had a green suit on.

" My name is Rock Lee. May I know the name of you four?" Asked Lee.

" Naruto Namikaze."

" Sukura Haruno."

" Tayuya Mitarashi."

" Sasuke Uchiha."

" There is two things I would like. The first thing is would you like to be my youthful girl friend Sukura? I will protect you with my life." Said Lee with his teeth shining.

Tayuya started to laugh at Sukura's face.

Sukura had a look of horror on her face. " No way! Your a freak!"

Lee had a sad look on his face.

Naruto started to laugh. " Your really cool bushy brows."

Lee then looked at Sakura." I will prove my love to you." He said. Then he looked over at Sasuke and Naruto. " I want to fight the Uchiha or Namikaze. Doesn't matter who."

* * *

End of chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Family Love Chapter 14

I don't own anything.

* * *

" So, who's going to fight him?" Questioned Naruto.

" Don't care." Said Sasuke.

" There is only one thing to do." Said Naruto as he took a coin. He flipped it in the air and caught it.

" Tails." Was all Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at the coin. " Looks like I win Sasuke."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and looked at Lee. " I feel that I won this time."

Naruto walked over to Lee. " You ready to fight?"

Lee smiled. " It would be a honor to fight the Fourth Hokage's son."

Before they could fight. A man appeared in a cloud of smoke. He looked like a older version of Lee.

" I'm Might Gai! The most handsome man in the village." He said with his thumb up and teeth shining.

Lee started cheering for his sensei. Naruto, Sakura , Sasuke, and Tayuya all had one thought going through their minds and that was this guy was a freak of nature.

" So this is the famous Team Seven. Are you guys youthful?" Questioned Gai.

" What? What the heck does that mean?" Questioned Sakura.

" Who knows?" Answered Sasuke.

**" What a freak. I wonder if this was the surprised Anko was talking about?" **Thought Tayuya.

Naruto was laughing. " I like him. He is really funny."

Then Tayuya and Sakura hit him on the head.

" He is not funny!" They both yelled at the same time.

" Gai-sensei? I just wanted to see how tough they are. Why did you stop me?" Asked Lee.

" If they were Kakashi's students. I would allow you to fight them...

Before Gai could finish Naruto spoke up.

" You know uncle Kakashi?" Questioned Naruto.

Gai just laughed. " Know him? Of course I know him. We are arrivals. In fact I'm stronger than he is." He said with a smile.

" You may be strong, but I don't think your stronger than uncle Kakashi." Stated Naruto.

Gai started to have tears.

" That is not youthful! Gai-sensei his the strongest man in the world!" Yelled Lee.

" Lee!"

" Guy-sensei!"

" Lee!"

" Guy-sensei!"

" Lee."

With that they hugged each other.

Team Seven had on blank looks.

" I think I want to drop out of the Chunin Exams If I have to see any more of this stuff." Said Sasuke

" I agree." Said Naruto.

Sakura thought this was the weirdest thing she had ever seen." Can we please go already. I don't want to stay here for another minute."

" For once I agree with Sakura." Stated Tayuya.

Gai looked at them." There is only one reason I choose to stop Lee, is because your sensei is Kurenai."

Sasuke was annoyed by this two weirdos. " What does that have to do with anything?"

" Simple. I'm in love with her. She will be my lover." Said Gai doing his pose again.

Naruto just laughed.

**" There is no way Kurenai-sensei would fall for this guy." **Thought Sakura.

" Your wasting your time dumb ass. I know who Kurenai-sensei likes and it's not your goofy ass." Snapped Tayuya.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. Tayuya and her foul mouth.

To this Gai raised a eyebrow." How do you know?"

" Because sensei and that crazy woman are best friends. That's how I know." Explained Tayuya.

" Who is it?" Questioned a excited Gai. Whoever it was he was going to make him his new rival.

" I'm not telling you shit, ass hole." Cursed Tayuya.

Gai fell over in surprised.

" Lets go guys." Said Sakura as she left. The others followed after her.

Gai looked over at Lee. " You have a mission to do in the Chunin Exams."

Lee got really happy." What is it Gai-sensei?"

" I want you to find out who this man is that Kurenai likes." Ordered Gai.

" I will find out with the power of youth!" Yelled Lee.

Gai gave Lee the thumbs up." That's my student!"

* * *

Team Seven walked up two the door that lead in to the room that they were going to have the test in. They saw Kurenai by the door.

Kurenai smiled at them all. " I'm glad all of you showed up. Now you all free to walk through those doors."

Sasuke nodded. " I see know. If one of us didn't want to take the Exam. Then the others could not take it."

" Yes. Your right, but that doesn't matter right now. I'm proud of all four of you. Good luck in the exam." Said Kurenai with a smile as she walked pass them.

" Wait Kurenai-sensei. Do you know a very weird man that has green clothes on?" Asked Naruto.

Kurenai rolled her eyes. " You must be talking about Might Gai. What about him?"

" Well, he said that he loves you." Answered Sakura.

" He has been saying that since I first meet him, but make no mistake. I have no feelings for him." Said a angry Kurenai as she left.

" Whats with her?" Asked Sasuke.

" She pissed off. I would be to if I had a freak stocking me to." Said Tayuya.

Then Team Seven walked through the door.

* * *

Kurenai was siting in the waiting room with Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and the Sand ninja Baki.

" I heard you saw my students Gai. What were you trying to do?" Asked Kurenai.

Gai smiled at her. " I know that you are dating someone. Who is it? He will become my first and main rival."

Asuma rolled his eyes.

" It's Asuma." Was all Kurenai said.

Asuma almost fell over in surprised. **" What is she doing. We both agreed to keep it a secret. Has she gone mad?"**

Guy and Kakashi both laughed at that.

Asuma raised a eyebrow. " What so funny about that."

" That was a good joke my friends, but Kurenai won't date a lazy ninja like you Asuma. No offense." Said Gai.

" None taking." Said Asuma glad they didn't beleve it.

Kakashi just smiled.

Gai looked at Baki and Kakashi. " It must be one of you."

" Shut up Gai." Was all Kurenai said.

" How about a little game. Whoever has the most students to become Chunin. The winner can ask any question and they have to tell the truth or tell the losers one thing for them to do and they have to do it." Said a smiling Gai.

" I'm in." Said Kakashi. If he won he was going to make Gai leave him alone.

" Why not? I'm in." Said Asuma.

" Fine." Was all Kurenai said,

They all looked at Baki.

Baki just let out a sigh. " Fine, I'm in." If he won, he was going to make Gai not talk for a long time.

" Then let the youthful game begin!" Yelled Gai.

* * *

End of chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Family Love Chapter 15

I don't own anything.

* * *

Team Seven walked in to the room. They saw a lot of Genin in the room glaring at them. If looks could kill. They be dead right now. Sakura was very scared. It's not everyday when a lot of people are glaring at you. Ino came behind Sasuke and jumped on his back.

" Sasuke! Naruto! I missed the both of you so much." Said a happy Ino.

Sakura glared at Ino. " Let Sasuke go right now Ino pig!"

Ino glared back." Shut up fore head girl."

Tayuya just rolled her eyes. **" Is every girl in the Leaf Village fan girls?"**

Sasuke finally got Ino off of him.

" How very troublesome. I take it you guys are here to take the exam to?" Asked Shikamaru as he walked up with Chouji.

Naruto smiled at Shikamaru. " We sure are."

" Troublesome." Was all Shikamaru said.

" Well, look who it is. The famous Team Seven." Said cocky Kiba.

Naruto didn't even looked or talked to Kiba. " Hey Shino, Hinata." He said with a big smile.

That made Hinata blush." Hi...Naruto."

Shino nodded at him." Naruto."

Kiba glared at Naruto. " The only reason you made it this far is because of your father, but daddy can't help you this time."

Naruto smiled at him. " I would have thought you grown stronger, but I guess I was wrong."

" Well, I don't need a fourth team mate...

Before Kiba could finish that sentence. Tayuya punched him in the face and he fell down.

" Watch you mouth you stupid dog bitch!" Yelled Tayuya.

Everyone besides Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were shocked that Tayuya did that.

" You can't be doing that stuff Tayuya. Besides, that is a Leaf ninja." Said Sukura. She was trying to hold Tayuya back.

Tayuya rolled her eyes." I could care less if he was a Mist ninja. I don't take shit off of anybody."

" Perhaps you rookies should calm down." Said a boy with long silver hair and glasses.

" Who ask you?" Questioned a pissed of Kiba.

" Forgive him. My name is Kabuto Yakushi. I have taken this test seven times now." Stated Kabuto.

" You must be weak right?" Asked Kiba.

Kabuto pointed at the other Genin." As I said those guys are not in a good mood, but knowledge is powerful." He said as he took out some cards. " I got any information on any Genin. Is there anyone that would like to know any information on someone?"

" Hn." Was all Sasuke siad as he went over to the wall and sat down. He was leaning on the wall and started to sleep.

Everyone sweat drop at that.

Tayuya rolled her eyes." That shit head always sleeps."

Kiba asked Kabuto about a couple of people. After that Kabuto ask if anyone else wanted information.

" I need information on Temari-chan." Stated Naruto with heart in his eyes like always.

Everyone raised there eyebrow at that. Kabuto took out the card and then Naruto took it from him and looked at the picture.

" What a beautiful picture of Temari-chan." Compliment Naruto with heart in his eyes. Then he handed the card back to Kabuto.

Kabuto raised a eyebrow at that. " You just wanted to see her picture?"

Naruto just laughed. " I know how strong she is, but she says that her idea picture was ugly. I really don't know what she was talking about. She didn't even want to show me that picture."

Kabuto sweat drop a that. " Anyway, everyone is really strong."

Naruto gave everyone a blank look." I'm sorry guys, but I'm about to do what my Mom did in her Chunin Exams."

Tayuya just nodded her head. She was not afraid of anything.

Naruto turn around to look at Sasuke. All Sasuke said was Hn. Naruto smiled. That meant he didn't care what he did.

Suddenly Naruto pointed to everyone in the room. " My name is Naruto Namikaze! I'm going to defeat everyone one of you! Believe it!"

Everyone that was from the Leaf Village couldn't believe he said that.

* * *

With Team Gai.

**" So that is the Fourth Hokage's son. I would like to fight him." **Thought Neji.

" What a jerk." Said Tenten.

Lee just smiled." He is very youthful."

* * *

With the Sand Siblings.

" I really hate that kid." Said Kankuro as he rolled his eyes.

Temari smacked him in the back of the head. " That is my husband you know."

Kankuro started to hold his head in pain. **" Not for long Temari. I'm going to kill him."**

Temari saw the look Kankuro was having. " What's with you?"

" Nothing." Answered Kankuro.

Gaara didn't say anything at all.

* * *

Back with Naruto and the others.

Tayuya and Sasuke smirked.

Kabuto smiled at Naruto. **" Just like Lord Orochimaru said he would be."**

Kiba glared at Naruto. " Are you trying to get everyone in this place to hate us?"

" I'm sure Naruto knows what he is doing." Said Hinata.

" How troublesome." Was all Shikamaru said.

Ino and Sakura started to hit Naruto. " Are you trying to get us killed!" They both yelled at the same time.

" Now they are coming after our team Naruto." Said Sakura. Then she looked at Tayuya and Sasuke." Why in the world are you two smirking at a time like this?"

Tayuya just gave her a glare. " Stop your bitching."

Ino was surprised that Sakura didn't try to fight with new red hair on her team.

Sakura just sighed at that. She would really be mad if It was any body else, but that was the way Tayuya talked.

" Good job Naruto. You almost have everyone in this room wanting to kill us." Said Sasuke as he stood back up and grinned." That's the way I like it."

Naruto looked over at Temari and smiled. She smiled back.

Then in a cloud of smoke came a lot of Chunins and a man with scars on his face.

Tayuya was very shocked to see him.**" Oh shit! Not him. Dammit Anko. I wish she would have told me that he was going to be here."**

" Oh right brats. Come down here and get a card. The number you get is where your will sit at for the first part of the exam. It is a writing test." Stated Ibiki.

* * *

End of chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Family Love Chapter 16

I don't own anything.

* * *

Minato was siting at his desk. He had received a letter from ANBU 12110. When your doing a S class mission. You use your ID number. Only the Hokage knows who's number it is. He was really shocked when he saw that number. He thought he would never see him again. Now he was waiting for this ANBU to show up. He gave the guards a hour brake so ANBU would have no problem getting inside the Hokage's tower. He said in the letter he has another person with him.

Finally the door opened and the ANBU bowed to Minato. " Lord Hokage. It's really good to see you and to be back in the Leaf Village."

Minato smiled at him. " Welcome back Itachi Uchiha. We have a lot to talk about. Please have a seat."

Itachi sat down and explain what happen. " After I did my mission. I joined the ranks of Akatsuki. As promised I sent Jiraiya information on Akatsuki through other people. Also Orochimaru left Akatsuki to. The members of Akatsuki were Pein, Deidara, Konan, Zestu, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Madara Uchiha and myself."

" I see. I always figured Madara was still alive and was behind for the Kyuubi's attack on the village." Stated Minato.

Itachi had a small smile. " Your very smart Lord Hokage."

Minato smiled at him. " Thanks."

" Madara was the one that made Akatsuki. Pein was second in command." Explained Itachi. He even told Minato about the Rinnegan and Pein's powers.

" I can't believe that someone as powerful as Pein would follow Madara." Said Minato.

" Pein discovered what Madara true plans were and did not agree with that. As a result of that. There was a civil war in the Akatsuki." Stated Itachi.

Minato raised his eyebrow. " Really?"

" Yes, I teamed up with Pein, Konan, Deidara, and Kisame. Madara still had Zestu, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Hidan on his side. Then we all fought to the death. Konan killed Hidan, Kisame killed Kakuzu, and Deidara killed Sasori." Explained Itachi.

" What about you." Questioned Minato.

" I killed Zestu. Pein fought Madara and discovered a way to kill him, but it cost him his life. I was able to finish Madara off for good." Explained Itachi.

" That's really good news that Madara has been killed. Good job Itachi. You said Pein died fighting Madara?" Asked Minato.

" Yes." Answered Itachi.

" What about the other three that helped you and are they a threat to the Leaf Village?" Questioned Minato.

" Deidara stayed in the Rain Village. He is the new leader and you should be getting a letter from him soon. All three of them are not a threat to the Leaf Village and if they were. I would have killed them." Explained Itachi.

" What about Kisame and Konan?" Questioned Minato as he raised a eyebrow.

" Madara was the Mizukage of the Mist Village." Said Itachi, but before Minato could say anything more. Itachi spoke again." Kisame is now the Mizukage. You will get a letter from him also. He wants a treaty with the Leaf Village."

Minato nodded his head in approval. " Well, if you trust Kisame. Then I will agree with his treaty."

Itachi bowed to Minato again. " Thank you Lord Hokage."

" What about Konan?" Asked Minato with a eyebrow raised.

Itachi started to to talk about her.

Flash back

Konan was in the Rain Village at the tower her and Pein made. It had been two weeks since Pein was killed in front of her eyes. She was at the spot where Pein always looked over the Rain Village. Deidara, Kisame, Itachi, and her were healing their wounds that they got from fighting.

Konan felt a little better, but she was not a hundred percent physically. All her life everything was taking away from her. Her parents, her childhood home, Jiraiya left her, Yahiko was killed, Pein was killed, and finally Madara found Nagato's secret also. Her best friend and lover had been killed in front of her eyes. When she thought about her life. She figured out that she had nothing to live for anymore.

Konan made a paper Kunai and pointed it to her throat and closed her eyes. **" I coming Nagato, Yahiko." **She thought.

She brought the paper Kunai down to cut her throat opened, but she felt someone stop her. She opened her eyes and was shocked that she saw Itachi Uchiha of all people saving her. His hand had a firm grip on her Kunai and he took it from her and threw it to the ground.

Konan glared at him. " What do you want?"

Itachi looked at her with a blank look. " That's the cowards way out Konan."

" What do you know! I lost everything! I have no reason to live at all!" Yelled Konan.

" Then we are in the same boat. We both lost our lovers." Stated a sad Itachi.

" What?" Questioned Konan.

Itachi told her the truth about him.

Konan eyed him. " Why are you telling me this?"

" I just thought you should now. I owe Pein my life. If I aloud you to kill yourself. Pein would have died for nothing." Explained Itachi.

From that day on Itachi and Konan became really close. Then soon they became lovers.

End of Flash Back

Minato was really surprised to hear all that. " So you became lovers?"

Itachi nodded yes.

" Is that who you brought with you?" Asked Minato.

" Yes Lord Hokage. She waiting in the hall now." Explained Itachi.

" Very well. Can you call her in here. I would like to meet your girlfriend." Said a smiling Minato.

Itachi blushed." Actually, Lord Hokage. We married a couple of months ago."

Minato was shocked at first and then smiled " Congratulates Itachi. I'm glad you two found each other."

" Thank you Lord Hokage." Said Itachi as he opened the door and then a woman with blue hair and a flower in it walked in the room.

" Hello. You must be Konan. It's really nice to meet you." Said Minato with a warm welcome. That's when he noticed that Konan had a big belly.

" It is also good to meet you to Lord Hokage. Forgive me, but I can't bow to you. My stomach is a little big right now." Said a nice Konan.

" That's OK. For now Itachi I must speak to the council. If they disagree. Where would you two go?" Questioned Minato.

" The Mist Village will be our only choice. Konan doesn't want to stay in the Rain Village anymore. I hope mother and Sasuke would allow us to stay with them." Answered Itachi, but you could tell by his voice that he doubted that would happen.

Minato smiled at him. " There is no need to fear Itachi. Your mother is a smart woman. She figured out the truth that night and has not told Sasuke about it."

This was the first time Minato saw Itachi shocked.

" Even if the council allow you to stay, you will get a lot of hateful looks." Said a serious Minato.

" I know and don't really care." Said Itachi.

" I know you don't. I was talking to Konan." Said a smiling Minato.

" I don't care, but if they try to hurt my future child. I will fight back." Promised a serious Konan.

Minato raised a eyebrow at her. " You have a child?"

" It's not born yet." Answered Konan

That's when it hit Minato." No way. Your pregnant!"

Konan just gave him a blank look. " Of course, why did you think I was fat?"

Minato sweat dropped. How could he not noticed? " Who is the father?"

" My husband Itachi Uchiha." Answered Konan.

Minato looked over at Itachi and grinned.

" Konan agreed to have my children." Was all Itachi said.

Minato looked over at Konan. " I heard about you from Jiraiya-sensei. I know when he comes back to the Leaf Village. He would want talk to you."

" I don't won't to speak to him." Stated Konan.

Minato raised a eyebrow, but said nothing to Konan. She reminded him of Itachi. From want he heard from Jiraiya. Konan was the most cheerful out of the three.

" So what now Lord Hokage?" Questioned Itachi.

" You two can stay here for now. I'm going to have a meeting with the council right now and I call Mikoto to see you two. If she agrees to let you two stay in the Uchiha compound. Then after Sasuke has finished the second part of the exam. I will send him there to have a talk with you." Explained Minato.

Itachi bowed to him. " Thank you Lord Hokage."

Minato smiled. " I be right back." He said as he left the room."

* * *

" You all pass the first part of the exam." Said a smiling Ibiki.

He then went to explain why they passed. Just as he was done with his speech. Anko came flying threw the wall.

Anko grinned. " You guys ready for the second exam?"

Tayuya was shocked to see Anko. **" Oh shit!" **She thought.

" Lets go guys. Things are about to get very very bloody." Said a laughing Anko.

Of course everyone thought she was crazy.

* * *

End of chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Family Love Chapter 17

I don't own anything.

* * *

Anko just finished explaining the rules of the second part of the exam.

" I almost forgot to tell you. To makes things a little more fun. Once you get your scroll and get to your gate. I want you to play rock- paper- scissors." Ordered Anko.

Almost everyone fell over.

" What does that have to do with anything?" Questioned a shocked Ino

Anko started to laugh." It's simple. The winner must be the leader of your team and the others will have to listen to the winner."

Tayuya gave Anko a glare. " And if we don't listen?"

Anko gave her a smile." You will fail."

" Freaking bitch." mumbled Tayuya.

Anko heard her, but just laughed. " OK idiots. Line up so you can get your scroll."

Everyone got their scroll and went to their gate number.

* * *

With Team Ten.

Ino was really mad that she didn't win and to makes things worst. Shikamaru won the game.

" How troublesome. Why did I have to win?" Questioned a annoyed Shikamaru.

Chouji just keep eating his chips.

Ino rolled her eyes at Shikamaru. " So whats the plan?"

" Don't be troublesome." Stated Shikamaru.

Ino hit Shikamaru over the head.

* * *

With Team Eight.

Hinata had won the game.

" Are you kidding? Lets play again. Hinata can't be a leader." Said Kiba.

Shino gave him a glare. " Hinata is the leader. We can't do it over again or we will fail."

Kiba grunted. " Whatever."

* * *

With Team Seven.

Naruto had won the game.

Naruto had a big smile. " I be the greatest leader in the world. Believe it! What do you guys think?"

Sakura smiled at him. " Just don't get us killed."

" Shut up shit head." Said Tayuya.

" Hn." Was all Sasuke said.

Naruto rolled his eyes. " Don't believe me all at once now."

" What is the plan Naruto?" Questioned Sakura.

" The first thing we do is find Temari-chan and help her get a scroll. Then we make sure she is safe at the tower." Said Naruto with hearts in eyes.

Tayuya rolled her eyes. " Hell, why don't we just give her our scroll."

Naruto put his finger on his chin. " That's not a bad idea Tayuya."

Both Sakura and Tayuya smacked him up side the head.

" Your a freaking idiot shit head!" Yelled Tayuya.

Sasuke just sigh. **" I'm glad this test is not about getting along or else we would not pass." **He thought.

* * *

With Team Gai.

Neji had won the game.

" I will explain my plan once we get in to the forest." Stated Neji.

Tenten nodded her head.

" Neji, Gai-sensei gave me a mission doing the Chunin Exams." Stated Lee with fire in his eyes.

Neji rolled his eyes. " Do your mission later. This exam comes first."

* * *

With the Sound Genin.

Dosu won the game. He whispered to Zaku and Kin. " Remember our mission."

They both noddeed their heads.

* * *

With the Sand Siblings.

" What is rock-paper-scissors?" Questioned Gaara.

" Man you really didn't have a child hood." Stated Kankuro

Gaara glared at him. " If I was my old self. You would have just been killed."

Temari smacked Kankuro on the head. " Shut your mouth Kankuro!"

Kankuro rubbed his head in pain.

Temari explained to Gaara how to do rock-paper-scissors. Then when they all played. Temari won.

Temari grinned. " I think when the test begins, we should go and find Naruto."

Kankuro rolled his eyes. " So you can have sex with him?" As soon as he said that. A giant fan hit him on the head hard.

" Shut up Kankuro." Said a annoyed Temari.

Poor Kankuro was out cold.

* * *

" Alright you brats! The test starts now!" Yelled Anko with a smile.

All the gates open and all the teams charged in.

* * *

I had been a hour since the exams started and Team Seven had not run in to any other teams. They have been walking and being careful not to run in to any enemies. Then all of sudden. Naruto just stop walking.

Sasuke raised a eyebrow at him. " What are you doing Naruto?"

" This is very boring. I refuse to do a boring test." Stated a serious Naruto.

"What are you talking about shit head. This is what we are supposed to do." Said Tayuya.

" She is right Naruto." Said Sasuke.

" I understand about the test and all that, but if you think about it. We all got something to prove." Said a smiling Naruto.

Tayuya rolled her eyes. " Let me guess. You want to show off in front of Temari right?"

Naruto smiled. " Yep, don't you want to prove to everyone that we can trust you. That my father didn't make a mistake of making you a Leaf ninja?"

" OK. Lets kick ass then." Said Tayuya with fire in her eyes.

Then Naruto looked at Sasuke. " Don't you want people to know the name Sasuke instead of Uchiha?"

" Your right." Said Sasuke with a smirk.

" What just a minute guys. Kurenai-sensei always told us not to go looking for a fight." Said a scared Sakura.

" Well, she is not here. Besides, I won that game. That makes me the leader." Said a happy Naruto.

Sakura just sigh.

" Don't you want to prove that you not weak Sakura? If anything happens Sasuke, Tayuya, and I have your back. Believe it!" Promised Naruto with a smile.

Sakura smiled at him. " OK."

" So how do you want to find a enemy and even if we did. How do we know it's the right scroll?" Questioned Tayuya.

Naruto had a big smile on his face. " Relax, that part we be simple." Then he yelled out. " We are over here! We have the heaven scroll!"

Sakura sweat drop.

**" Idiot." **Thought Tayuya.

" That works." Was all Sasuke said.

They waited for about ten minutes.

" I thought for sure someone would come over here." Said a disappointed Naruto.

Sasuke could sense some thing coming. " Get down!" He yelled, but it was to late.

A blast of wind hit them and made a four fly off in different directions.

* * *

Naruto landed in a bunch of trees and he was hitting a lot of tree branches as he was falling down. Then he landed hard on the ground.

Naruto sat up.**" That hurt. That was one hell of a wind attack. I wonder if Temari-chan did it?" **He thought. Then he had hearts in his eyes. **" Maybe she wanted us alone and that's why she blew the others away"**

Naruto heard some walk up to him form behind and when he looked his hearts in his eyes disappeared.

The guy had a Grass Village headband on. He had a long nose and he carried a sword on his back. " My name is Sident and I'm the most handsome man in the world." He said as he started doing very weird poses.

Naruto gave him a blank look. " You just killed the love around here."

" What are you talking about?" Questioned a mad Sident.

" Nothing. So did you do that wind Justu?" Asked a happy Naruto.

Sident could not believe that Naruto was so happy all the time. " My master did it."

Naruto raised a eyebrow. " Master?"

Sident smiled " My master is the most powerful ninja in the world."

" I see. I was wondering why you were not asking me about the scroll? I think I just figured it out." Stated Naruto.

" Oh really? Then tell me." Said Sident. No one could know what his master was planing.

" Your master wanted to separate us. Meaning he wants something from one of my team mates. Since you here. It will seem that it's not me." Explain Naruto.

Sident was very surprised how smart this kid was. " I guess there is no point in lying to you. My master wants two of your team mates."

" Witch one?" Naruto asked in a serious voice.

" I don't know. He told me to kill you." Answered Sident as he took out his sword and tried to cut Naruto's head off.

Naruto blocked his sword with his foot and kicked him in the face.

Sident got up. " That hurt. I guess your no normal Genin after all. I never seen anyone that could block my sword with just their feet before."

Naruto gave him a smile. " Lets stop the talking. My friends are in danger. Lets just fight to the death."

With that they charged a each other.

* * *

End of chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Family Love Chapter 18

I don't own anything.

* * *

Sasuke landed in a swamp. He got up and wrapped the mud off of his face. " Man it smells bad around here." He complained. He could feel someone watching him. " Come out. I don't like games."

Then someone came out of the water. To Sasuke the man looked really ugly and fat. The man gave him a glare.

" My name is General." Stated the man.

Sasuke gave him a blank look. **" What type of name is that. Is he a Grass ninja?"**

" Are you Sasuke Uchiha?" Asked General.

Sasuke raised a eyebrow at him. " Who wants to know."

" My master ordered me to kill Sasuke." Answered General.

Sasuke grinned at him. " I'm Sasuke."

General laughed at him. " You can't defeat me Uchiha. I have the strongest kicks in the world"

Sasuke drew his sword. " I was like just you at one time. Until my best friend change me. Now enough talking. Lets fight."

* * *

Tayuya and Sakura landed on the ground.

" What the hell was that?" Questioned Tayuya.

" I don't now. Where is Sasuke and Naruto at?" Questioned a scared Sakura.

Before Tayuya could answer. Naruto came out of the bushes.

" Hey Tayuya, Sakura. I think I know where Sasuke is. Follow me." Ordered Naruto.

Tayuya put her hand in front of Sakura to stop her. " We should be trying to figure out who shot out that wind attack on us. It was probably Temari."

Naruto just gave her a blank look. " That does makes since. Her team separated us so they could out number Sasuke."

Out of nowhere. Tayuya punched Naruto in the face and he fell on the ground.

" What was the for." Questioned Naruto in pain.

" Why did you do that Tayuya?" Asked a confused Sakura.

Tayuya narrowed her eyes at Naruto. " Who the hell are you?"

Naruto was really shocked. " Have you gone crazy Tayuya? I'm Naruto"

Sakura was very confused." What are you talking about?"

Tayuya just glared. " Your so stupid Sakura. That is not shit head. That guy in front of us is a fake."

Both Naruto and Sakura had shocked looks on their faces.

" Don't you find it strange when I said the name Temari in front of Naruto." Said Tayuya.

Then Sakura widen her eyes and threw a Kunai at Naruto, but he dodged it easily.

Naruto had a smile on his face. " What did I do wrong when we talked about Temari?"

Tayuya and Sakura both grinned at him.

" You didn't have hearts in your eyes like the real Naruto does." Answered Sakura.

" Now that we told you that. Who the hell are you and tell my I should not cut off your head?" Asked Tayuya with her scary look.

" Very well. There is no reason to hide anymore." Said the fake Naruto as a big cloud of smoke appeared.

After the smoke cleared. Sakura saw a man the long black hair and pail skin. What scared Sakura the most was his eyes. It look like snakes eyes. She looked over at Tayuya and saw some thing that she never thought she would see from Tayuya. She saw fear in Tayuya's eyes.

" It's been a while Tayuya."

Tayuya was shacking with fear. " O...Orchimaru!"

Orochimaru smiled at her. " Looks like my plan worked after all."

" Why is Tayuya so scared of you and what do you mean plan?" Questioned Sakura as she got out a Kunai.

" I stabbed Tayuya so I could get away. I knew Minato would take pity on her and try to make her a Leaf ninja. All I need to do is kill you and let Tayuya be my spy." Said Orochimaru as he started to laugh.

Sakura was about to charge at him, Tayuya grabbed her shoulder.

" Don't. Your don't stand a chance of killing him. In fact not even Kurenai-sensei stands a chance either." Explained Tayuya.

" I'm tired of that little girl. Kill her Tayuya." Ordered Orochimaru.

Tayuya didn't know what to do. If she didn't kill Sakura. Orochimaru would kill her. She then thought of the Leaf Village. It had been about a month and a couple of days since she has been here. She never been so happy before. Anko, Kurenai, Naruto, Minato, Kushina, Sasuke, and even Sakura has showed her what it was like to have friends and family.

Tayuya narrowed her eyes at Orochimaru. " I rather die! Then to go back with a freak like you!"

Sakura was glad that Tayuya said that. Orochimaru was not so happy to hear that.

" Then you die here and now Tayuya." Stated Orochimaru as he started to walk towards them.

Tayuya looked over at Sakura. " Get out of here Sakura. Run back to Anko and tell her to get all the ANBU in the forest. I hold him off for you to escape, but hurry. I can't hold him off for long."

" I can't leave you Tayuya. This guy is one of the Sannin. You will die." Stated Sakura.

Tayuya glared at her. " Run now or I will kill you myslef!"

With that Sakura started to run away.

Tayuya took out her flute and summoned her Doki. Tayuya knew she was going to die, but a least she knew she was dieing for a village she cared for.

* * *

Naruto and was blocking Sident's sword attacks. Sident smiled when Naruto went to block his sword again.

Naruto widen his eyes when the sword stretched out and went around his leg and slashed his chest. Naruto fell over in pain as he held his bleeding chest.

" As you can see. This is what happens to people when they think that their better that me. My sword is like a whip. I can attack two different spots at the same time. My sword is the best in the world." Explained a laughing Sident.

* * *

General held his arm where Sasuke slashed it.

" My kicks are the strongest in the world. You been blocking my attacks with your sword. How can it not be broken?" Questioned a angry General.

Sasuke just gave him a blank look. " Maybe you kicks suck."

General gave him a dark look and got out a long chain. He swing around Sasuke and before Sasuke could escape. It tied around him.

Sasuke widen his eyes. He couldn't move at all. Then General charged at him a started to kicking like a mad man. Blood was flying out of Sasuke's mouth.

" Bleed Uchiha!" Yelled General as he kicked Sasuke in the swamp and when he saw Sasuke's body sinking in the water. He started to laugh. " Die Sasuke Uchiha. This will make my master happy."

With that Sasuke Uchiha's body went to the bottom of the swampy waters.

* * *

End of chapter


	19. Chapter 19

Family Love Chapter 19

I don't own anything.

* * *

Naruto had cuts on his face and he was holding his bleeding chest.

Sident had a smile. " I will become famous for killing the Fourth Hokage's son."

Naruto glared at him. " My name is Naruto. Not the Fourth Hokage's son."

" Shut up!You can't protect anything." Stated Sident.

" I thought I told you already. This is a fight to the death or do you plan to talk me to death?" Questioned Naruto with a smile.

Sident glared at him. " You have nothing to smile about. You are wounded!" He yelled and slashed at Naruto with his sword, but to his surprise. Naruto turned in to smoke.

Sident widen his eyes and then got kicked in the face. Sident tried to raise his sword, but Naruto grabbed it. Naruto kicked him hard in the side of the head. Witch send Sident through some trees. Sident was on the ground. Naruto jumped up in the air and started to spin.

" Uzumaki super kick!" Yelled Naruto as his foot landed on Sident's face.

Sident's face was crushed.

Naruto got back up and looked at him. " Your the first person I ever killed. You probably thought I could not move with that slash on my chest. The only reason I could was because of the Kyubbi healing powers." He explained.

Then Naruto got out a apple and started to eat it. " Best sword in the world? Compared to his sword, yours is just a peace of shit." He said as he walked off.

* * *

General was laughing. " I just killed the Uchiha!"

" My name is Sasuke." Said a voice behind him.

General was shocked to see Sasuke alive. He was out of the water standing up and he was still tied up.

" How you alive. I have the strongest kicks!" Yelled General.

Sasuke turned on his Sharingan and glared at General. " You can't kill me with cheap tricks." He said as he broke through the metal chain and it went to pieces.

General could not believe this was happening. He charged at Sasuke with one last kick. To Sasuke. General was moving really slow. He dodged his kick and Sasuke cut him in half with his sword.

Sasuke walked over to the water and cleaned the blood off his sword. Then he looked over at General's body. " Your kicks are nothing compared to his kicks. Even though he can be a pain in the ass at times." Stated Sasuke as he left the swamp.

* * *

Tayuya was on the ground. She went all out on Orochimaru. She only lasted for about five minutes and that was only because of Orochimaru toyed with her. She looked up and saw Orochimaru looking at her.

" I'm a little shocked that you gave your life so that pink hair girl could escape. Why would you of a all people do that?" Questioned Orochimaru.

Tayuya started to get back up slowly. " She is my team mate and friend. Me and her might fight a lot, but I'm glad that she will live." Said Tayuya with a smile on her face.

Orochimaru just gave her a blank look." The Leaf Village will never trust you."

" I don't give a shit. My Hokage, my team, my Sensei, and my family care about me." Stated Tayuya.

" Family?"

Tayuya smiled. " Anko Mitarashi."

Orochimaru gave her a angry look. " I have no time for this Tayuya. I ask you one last time. Come back to the Sound Four."

Tayuya just spit in his face. " I told you my answer already jackass. I would rather die then join the Sound Village again."

Orochimaru got her spit off of him and then out of nowhere. He stabbed her through the chest with his sword. " Then die then. No one will miss you at all."

Tayuya fell back on the ground face first.

" You made me so mad Tayuya. I'm going to give you the finishing blow" He said a he raised his sword down towards her head.

Then there was the sound of two swords clashing. Orochimaru saw Sasuke blocked his sword with the Uchiha's sword. He always wondered what happen to that sword since he never saw Itachi have it.

Orochimaru had a smile on his face. " Sasuke Uchiha. It's so nice to see you."

Sasuke didn't say anything. He tried to check Tayuya, but Orochimaru charged at him. Sasuke barley blocked his sword attacks.

" Your the master that ordered that guy to attack me." It was more of a statement than a question from Sasuke.

" Yes, you did a very good job killing General. It was well worth the time in coming here." Stated Orochimaru.

Sasuke raised a eyebrow at that. " What are you talking about?"

Orochimaru smiled at him. " I came to see you. I have a big offer for you Sasuke. I can give you the power to kill Itachi if you join me right now."

Sasuke widen his eyes.

" I'm a Sannin. I also use to work for a group that your brother is a part of. So I know where to find him." Explained a smiling Orochimaru.

Sasuke could not move. Something was stopping him. This was his final chance to get power and to kill Itachi.

Orochimaru smiled. He had Sasuke now. " You think about that. I'm going to finish Tayuya."

Sasuke widen his eyes as Orochmaru ran over to Tayuya to finish her off. What was he thinking? His team mate was dieing in front of his eyes. He turned on his Sharingan and rushed towards Tayuya. Before Orochimaru's sword could go through Tayuya's head. It went through Sasuke shoulder. Sasuke closed his eyes in pain. The he opened them and Orochimaru widen his eyes if what he saw. They looked like Itachi's eyes staring at him. Orochimaru slashed Sasuke really fast before he could use the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Sasuke also fell to the ground like Tayuya.

Orochimaru was shocked. " I see now. You must of destroyed your dream to kill Itachi just now. You don't desire revenge anymore. I never dreamed you could get it that way. To bad you didn't know how to use it, but I'm going to take over your body for good."

Orochimaru started to do hand signs. Before he could finish Naruto tried to kick his head off, but Orochimaru dodged.

**" Stupied brat." **Thought Orochimaru.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Tayuya's bloody bodies. Naruto widen his eyes and give Oorchimaru a death glare. " How dare you hurt my friends! I'm going to kill you!"

He charged at Orochimaru. Orochimaru shot out a snake towards Sasuke and Tayuya. Naruto saw this and barley got there in time and cut it's head off with a kunai. When Naruto was busy trying to protect Tayuya and Sasuke. Orochimaru shot out snakes from his sleeves and they caught Naruto. Then Orochimaru summoned a giant snake.

Orochimaru smiled. " I came here to kill you and Tayuya. To make Sasuke join me. Your going to be snake food. I tell Minato that you begged for mercy."

Then all of sudden Naruto was in his mind and he saw the cage where the Kyuubi stayed at.

**_" Your about to die brat. Take my power now."_ **Ordered Kyuubi.

" No. The last time I did that. You took over." Stated Naruto.

**_" We have no time for this. We are about to die. I won't kill your team mates or that Sand team. Now! Let me out!"_**

Naruto had to save his friends. " Very well."

Then everything went black.

* * *

End of chapter


	20. Chapter 20

Family Love Chapter 20

I don't own anything.

* * *

Naruto was covered with red chakra. Then skin started to fall apart and soon he had four tails.

Orochimaru was shocked of what he saw. It was like the Kyuubi had taken control over Naruto.

**_" I want blood!"_ **Yelled the Kyuubi as he charged at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru widen his eyes as he got hit and went three miles through the forest. He then got up in pain, but before he knew it. He saw a giant ball of chakra coming at him. He summoned the Triple Rashomon to block it, but it did not do any good for Orochimaru. The giant ball of chakra went straight threw the Triple Rashomon like it was nothing. Then there was a big explosion.

Orochimaru was hiding under ground. He was hurt really bad. **" Damn that Jinchuuriki. I have not been this hurt since I fought with Itachi."**

The Kyuubi let out a loud growl.

Orochimaru was scared. That thing only had four tails. If he summoned nine of them. He would be killed. All he had to do was not move. It would get bored and then kill someone else. The only one that he didn't want to be killed was Sasuke, but he had no choice. It was his life or Sasuke's life. He still didn't know how Minato fought that damn thing.

Orochimaru was brought of of his thoughts when roots came alive and held the Kyuubi in place.

Yamato was doing the Justu that controls the Jinchuuriki. With him was Minato, Anko, and a couple of ANBU.

Orochimaru thought it was best to retreat for now.

* * *

Finally after a couple of minutes. Naruto was out cold, but his skin was very read.

" What should we do Lord Hokage. Sakura said that Orochimaru was here and Tayuya was holding him off. I don't see anyone." Stated Anko.

" My guess is he pushed Naruto to far and Naruto unleashed the Kyuubi's power. He probably injured Orochimaru, but didn't kill him." Explained Minato.

Yamato looked at Anko. " Orochimaru probably escaped."

" I want all of you to search for Sasuke Uchiha and Tayuya Mitarashi. Then bring them to the medic room at the tower. I will take Naruto there myself." Ordered Minato as he picked up Naruto and disappeared with him.

With that Yamato, Anko, and the ANBU went in different directions to find Sasuke and Tayuya.

* * *

Three hours later in the tower.

Minato, Anko, Sakura and Kurenai were waiting for the medics to finish with Naruto, Sasuke, and Tayuya.

Sakura had tears in her eyes.

Kurenai looked at her. " I'm very proud of what you did today Sakura."

Then Sakura felt like crying. " I was total usless. I left Tayuya there to die."

Minato smiled at her. " It's not your fault. Besides, if you had not got Anko. Then I sure all three of them will be dead right now. You were really brave."

Sakura smiled at Minato.

Kurenai got up and sat to Sakura. She then hugged her. " You have come a long way Sakura."

Anko didn't say anything. She was worried about Tayuya and the others. Sasuke had a giant slash on his chest and Tayuya was stabbed through the chest. Both were found half dead. From what Sakura told them. Tayuya sacrifice herself for Sakura and the Leaf Village.

A medic came out. " Lord Hokage, they are all going to be fine. Orochimaru missed Tayuya's heart by a couple of inches."

Minato let out a large sigh. " Thank God they are OK."

" They should be fine in two days." Said the medic.

" What about the Chunin Exams? Will they be able to do the third part?" Questioned Anko.

Minato smiled. " They fought with Orochimaru and lived. I think I can make them pass the second part of the exam."

Sakura smiled. She could not believe that they made it this far.

" Can we see them?" Questioned Minato.

" Yes." Answered the medic.

* * *

Kurenai walked in to Sasuke's room. She told him that they passed the second exam. When Sasuke didn't say anything. She asked what was wrong with him.

" Do you know anything about Uchiha's power Kurenai-sensei?" Asked Sasuke as he was now looking at her.

" I'm sorry Sasuke. That is some thing I don't know about." Said Kurenai.

" The night Itachi killed everyone. He told me how to get power like him. I needed to kill my best friend. I could never do that to Naruto. Then Orochimaru offered me power to kill Itachi, but I picked my friends instead. As soon as I did that. My eyes felt pain like I never felt before." Explained Sasuke.

" What are you trying to say?" She asked.

He looked at her. " I killed my dream Kurenai-sensei. I don't even want power to kill Itachi. I wanted to protect my friends. I think I unlocked that Mangekyo Sharingan."

Kurenai was shocked.

" I read the Uchiha scrolls and heard that it leads to blindness." Stated Sasuke.

" When the Fourth Hokage told me he needed me to be a sensei to Sakura, Naruto and you. I thought you would be a problem, knowing that you want revenge. I seen a lot of people go down that road and it doesn't end good. I'm very proud of you Sasuke." She explained with a big smile.

Sasuke just smiled at her.

* * *

Anko smiled at Tayuya. " Your very brave Tayuya."

Tayuya just smirked. " Don't you mean it was a stupid thing to do."

Then Anko hugged Tayuya. " When Sakura told me that you were fighting Orochimaru by yourself. It really scared me. I thought I lost you. Your the only family I got left. Kurenai and you...

Anko was cut off as Tayuya hugged her back. " Thank you. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Orochimaru destroyed both their life's and now they had each other.

* * *

Minato smiled at his son. " How are you doing?"

Naruto smiled." I been better."

" I'm proud of you son." Said Minato.

" Did the fox kill Orochimaru?" Asked Naruto

Minato shook his head no.

" I don't think anything can make me happy now." Said a sad Naruto.

" You remember when you did that stupid sexy jutsu to me?" Questioned Minato.

Naruto raised a eyebrow. " That won't work on me."

Minato had a big smile on his face. Then in a cloud of smoke. A naked Temari appeared and blew a kiss at him.

Naruto had hearts in his eyes and then he passed out.

Minato turned back to normal and started to laugh. " That was pay back when you did it to me."

* * *

End of chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

Family Love Chapter 21

I don't own anything.

* * *

It had been two days since Orochimaru's attack on Team Seven. Naruto was very bored just being in the bed. He was told that he had to stay in bed until the third exam started.

Just then the door opened and Kushina walked in. She immediately ran to Naruto and started it hug him like there was no tomorrow.

" I'm so happy your alive Naruto!!!!!" She yelled as she keep huging him.

" M..om. I...can't.......breath." He barley said.

She then let him go. " Sorry about Naruto. You know I love you right?"

He smiled at his mother. " Sure do."

" I'm going to see your father for a minute and also don't even think about leaving the hospital room." She finish with a glare.

He just sighed at that. " I promised I won't leave this room."

Kushina gave her son a small smile as she left the room.

* * *

Two days have passed. All the teams that passed the second part of the Chunin Exam were all standing by each other. There was Team Eight, Team Seven, Team Ten, Sound Team, Kabuto's team, Gai's Team, and the Sand Sibs.

Minato stood in front of them. By his side was Anko and Ibiki. Then standing behind him were Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Baki, and Orochimaru in his disguise.

" Normal as a Kage, I would have to make a long and boring speech about the exams. Although, I'm not a old man. I make this short and sweet. The Chunin Exams are like a tournament for all the villages to see what type of ninjas and how many there are in each village." Explained Minato.

When no one asked any questions. Minato keep talking.

" Now then. We are going to have some preliminary matches. Since, there is a lot of people and there will be a lot of important people. We will have to move this along. Now if you would Hayate. You can be the one to host the preliminaries." Stated Minato.

Hayate appeared out of nowhere and bowed to the Hokage. He then coughed a little bit. " As you wish Lord Hokage." Then he looked at the others. " Everyone, please go up stairs and wait with your sensei and your teams."

With that everyone went upstairs. On the left side was Minato, Anko, and Ibiki. Then there was Team Ten, Team Seven, Team Gai, Team Eight, and Kubuto's team. The on the other side was the Sound team and the Sand Sibs.

Naruto was really disappointed that he couldn't be with Temari.

They all looked at the board that started to spin and finally it stopped at two names.

**Temari vs Ino Yamanaka**

With the Sand Sibs.

Temari grinned. She was happy that she got to go first.

Baki looked at her." Remember not to be so crude to the Leaf Village."

Temari raised a eyebrow. " Why not? That girl looks like she gives us Kunoichi bad names."

Baki let out a big sigh. " You and Naruto have a alliance for our villages. It would look really bad if you would kill her."

" I do things my own way, but I keep your warning in mind." Stated Temari as she jumped down to the floor.

**" I really hope Temari kills this girl. That way she will not be with Naruto anymore." **Thought a smiling Kankuro.

Gaara didn't say anything. The only thing he lived for was his family thanks to the words of Naruto a long time ago. He was a lot closer to Temari, then he was Kankuro.

Down on the floor. Temari and Ino were face to face. Before they could start to fight. Naruto started to yell.

" Good luck Temari-chan! Your the best and the most beautiful woman in the world!" Yelled Naruto with heart in his eyes.

Tayuya just rolled her eyes.

**" I wish Sasuke would be like that towards me." **Thought Sakura as she looked Sasuke.

Sasuke and Kurenai both smiled at him.

Minato just laughed.

Temari blushed and then glared at Naruto. " Naruto, I'm trying to have a serious fight. If you don't shut up. I come up there myself and kick your ass."

" Temari-chan is so beautiful when she is angry." Stated Naruto with bigger hearts in his eyes than before.

Everyone sweat drop at that.

Neji glared at Naruto and his team. " Can't you losers shut him up. I guess the son of the Fourth Hokage is a weakling after all."

Sasuke glared at him.

" It's no use ass hole. Once Naruto has that Temari love spell on him. Those no way he would stop." Explained a glaring Tayuya.

Neji just glared back, but didn't say anything else.

Temari just sighed at Naruto. " Just keep you mouth shut for now. I will show you want a real woman can do."

Hayate nodded his head. " Begin!" He yelled as he jumped back.

Ino needed to ask this question. " Are you trying to steal Naruto and Sasuke?"

Temari rolled her eyes at her. " Are you kiding? Is all of the Kunoichi in this village fan girls?"

Ino was really starting to get mad. " Just answer my question!"

Temari gave her a bored look." Very well. I truth is I'm using Naruto to take over your village."

Baki slapped his forehead. All three of them were a pain in the ass sometimes. He hoped the Hokage would see that she was joking.

Ino widen her eyes. " Lord Hokage! Naruto! Did you hear that?"

Minato just started to laugh out loud. Temari was really like Kushina. She was straight forward.

Naruto still had heart in his eyes. " I love evil Temari."

Temari started to laugh also. " I was kidding. You need to learn how to take a joke."

That was the last straw for Ino. She charged at Temari with rage. Then when she hit Temari. Temari turned in to a cloud of smoke. Before Ino could do or say anything. Temari brought her fan down on Ino's head knocking her out cold.

Temari was really disappointed. She wanted to prove her skills to both the Sand and Leaf Village. How could she do that when they gave her a weak little girl to fight, but Temari's mood changed in to her being happy.

Naruto started to cheer for her again with hearts in his eyes.

" The winner of the first match is Temari." Announced Hayate.

Soon the medics got Ino and carried her to the medic room. Temari walked upstairs to her brothers and sensei.

**Rock Lee vs Shino Aburame.

* * *

**

End of chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

Family Love Chapter 22

I don't own anything.

* * *

**Rock Lee vs Shino Aburame.**

Gai smiled at his favorite student. " OK! Do you remember your mission Lee?"

Lee nodded his head.

Gai smiled. " Good. Lets do the team's cheer."

Lee was very happy that they were going to do it.

Tenten just sighed.

Neji glared at them.

Gai put his hand in the middle of them and Lee did the same. Then Gai gave Neji and Tenten a look.

They both rolled their eyes and put their hands on Gai and Lee's hand.

Gai smiled. " One! Two! Three! The power of youth!"

With that Lee jumped down to the floor where Shino was at.

Naruto had stars in his eyes. " I think we need to start doing that guys."

Kurenai, Tayuya, and Sakura gave him a death glare.

Naruto started to get nervous. " I was kidding Kurenai-sensei."

All three of the women had stop glaring at him. There was now three glares he was sacred of. They were Kushina, Temari, and now Kurenai's glares.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto. " I rather die than do some stupid cheer."

**" I really like my team, but have they ever heard of the word fun?" **Thought Naruto.

" Begin!" Yelled Hayate as he jumped back from them.

" Good luck Shino." Said Lee.

" You also." Said Shino.

With that Lee charged at Shino. Lee went to kick Shino in the head, but Shino blocked his kick. Lee quickly recovered and grabbed Shino's arm. Then Lee toss him far away, but Shino landed on his feet.

Lee smiled at him." Your very good Shino."

" You also good." Replied Shino.

Lee gave him a sad smile. " Your not very youthful are you?"

Shino gave him a blank look. " Your not very aware of your surroundings."

Lee was but to ask what he meet by that, when he noticed beetles all around him.

" These are a special breed of insects that can suck your chakra dry." Stated Shino.

Lee knew that he was surrounded. He thought this Shino fought with Taijustu, but he was dead wrong. He was about to give up when he heard his sensei.

Gai gave him the thumbs up. " It's alright Lee. You can take them off."

Lee gave him the thumbs up and sat on the floor. He took off weights on his legs and held them up. " Now I can move freely!" Just as he said that he dropped the weights. It sounded and looked like a bomb went off.

Everyone was really surprised when they saw that.

Lee went so fast that Shino or his bugs could not pick up on his movements. Shino got punched in the face and flew a couple of feet. Then Lee appeared behind him and kicked him in the back of the head hard.

Before Lee could continue his attack. Hayate appeared in front of him.

Hayate looked over a Lee. " The winner of the second match is Rock Lee."

Lee raised a eyebrow. " But Shino didn't even give up."

Shino got up and coughed some blood out of his mouth." Your punches were very powerful. There was no reason to keep fighting. It was a honor to fight you today."

Lee smiled as he shook Shino's hand. " You did a great job."

Gai was very happy. His favorite student won his match and also defeated one of Kakashi's students. " Well Kakashi. Better luck next time."

When Kakashi didn't say anything. Gai looked and saw Kakashi reading his book.

Kakashi felt he was being watch and looked over at Gai. " I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

Gai just fell over and complaining how Kakashi was so cool.

Kakashi sweat drop. **" What did I say?"**

**Kin Tsuchi vs Tenten**

Kin looked over at her Lord. " I will win this for you."

Orochimaru smiled at her. " Very well."

Tenten and Kin where face to face.

Kin smirked at Tenten. " You might want to give up now. I have a hard time holding back."

Tenten smiled at her. " That's because your not a good ninja if you can't control your own abilities."

Kin glared at her. " **That bitch is going to pay with her life."**

Hayate looked at them both. " Begin."

Kin threw some sebons with some bells on it, but Tenten threw shuriken at the same time. She deflected the senbons and the shuriken went through at Kin. Hayate appeared in front of her and blocked the shuriken with his sword saving Kin's life.

" The winner of the third match is Tenten." Stated Hayate.

When Tenten got up to her team. She was hugged by Gai and Lee. They told her she did a very good job.

**" All I need now is for Neji to win his match. Then that would give my students a good chance to become a Chunin. Then when I win. I will make Kurenai give me a big youthful kiss." **Thought a smiling Gai.

**Neji Hyuga vs Kiba Inuzuka.**

Neji just jumped down to the floor where Hayate was.

Kiba knew he didn't stand a chance against Neji Hyuga. In fact he really wanted to fight Naruto, but it looks like that won't happen. He only hoped that Naruto would lose.

Hayate looked up at Kiba." Are you going to fight?"

" I give up." Was all Kiba could say.

" The winner of the fourth match is Neji Hyuga." Announced Hayate.

Shino was really mad that Kiba didn't even try.

Kakashi just sighed at that. His only hope was Hinata after all.

Hinata could not blame Kiba for wanting to give up.

Naruto just shook his head.**" Fear can stop any man, but I would not let fear control my life."**

Neji smiled. It would seem that Kiba knew what is fate would be.

Gai was a little happy when Neji was declared the winner, but the way it turn out. That's what he didn't like about it.

**Naruto Namikaze vs Kankuro

* * *

**

End of chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

Family Love Chapter 23

I don't own anything.

* * *

**Naruto Namikaze vs Kankuro.**

**" This might be a good match. I wonder how Naruto will handle this? It looks like to me that Kankuro really hates Naruto." **Thought Minato.

Baki just sighed at that. Why did it have to be Naruto. He looked at Kankuro. " Remember Kankuro...

Kankuro cut him off. " I know what I'm doing Baki-sensei."

Baki gave him a look that said yeah right.

**"This is my chance to save my sister. I need to challenge him to the Sand's death match." **Thought Kankuro as he walked away from his team.

Both Temari and Gaara knew he was up to something.

" What do you think he is up to Gaara?" Questioned Temari.

" Don't know. He can not defeat Naruto though." Was all Gaara said on the subject.

Temari really hoped Naruto would win his match.

Sasuke was pretty shocked that Naruto had to fight Temari's brother.

Kurenai smiled at Naruto. " Good luck Naruto."

" Kick that clowns ass." Said Tayuya.

" Be careful Naruto." Said Sakura.

Naruto just smiled. "Don't worry. If this fight even starts, I will defeat Kankuro." Just as he said that, he jumped down to the floor.

Both Tayuya and Sakura had question looks on their faces. Both wondering what he ment by that.

" His going to ask Temari for permission to fight her brother. If she tells him no. Then he will forfeit the match to Kankuro." Explained Kurenai.

Tayuya rolled her eyes at that.

" He has a one track mind." Was all Sasuke said.

Naruto and Kankuro were face to face.

" I challenge you to Sand's death match!" Yelled Kankuro.

Minato, Baki, and the other Jounin were very shocked that Kankuro said that.

Temari and Gaara was really surprised that Kankuro did that.

Naruto raised a eyebrow. " What's that?"

Kankuro just laughed.

" The Wind Country came up with that. The Mist has one to. It's a battle to the death. One must die and the other lives. For someone to challenge you to that. He must really hate you." Explained Hayate.

Naruto looked over at Kankuro. " You really hate me that much?"

" Of course I do. The Sand's death fight. It's just between two men. It has nothing to do with the ninja villages or this peace wedding that you have with my sister. No one can save you at all." Stated Kankuro.

Naruto glance a Temari. She looked upset and mad at the same time. " No. I refuse to fight you like that. Rather you like it or not, you will become my brother."

Kankuro glared at him. " I would rather be killed than let that happen."

Naruto just sighed at him. " I'm not fighting you." He said as he started to walk away.

" You don't love Temari and she doesn't love you." Stated Kankuro.

Naruto stop walking and turned around. He gave him a death glare.

No one has ever seen Naruto mad before. He always had a smile on his face.

Temari was pissed off now. " Naruto! Fight him in the Sand's death match. Kick his ass!"

Gaara, Minato, and Baki were surprised that Temari said that.

Naruto nodded his head. " Very well. Let's do this death match."

Hayate walked up to the both of them. " Once you guys start this fight. I can't stop it. One of you will have to die."

" Bring it on." Said Kankuro.

Naruto smiled." Lets do this clown."

Hayate nodded his head. " Let the Fifth match begin."

Kankuro unleashed his puppet.

Before Naruto could do anything. The Kyuubi started to laugh in his mind.

**_" How pathetic is that. Using a puppet to fight my Jinchuuriki. He be better off attacking you with his little finger nails."_ **Laughed the Kyuubi.

Naruto raised a eyebrow. " What do you mean?"

Everyone raised a eyebrow. Naruto was talking to himself, but all the Jounin, Sasuke, and Gaara knew who he was talking to.

**_" That boy fights with poison. There is no poison that can infect you."_ **Stated the Kyuubi.

" Well, that's really good to know." Said a happy Naruto.

**_" You should make that kid suffer."_ **Said the Kyuubi.

" Why should I do that?" Questioned Naruto.

**_" That fool question you about your mate. Are you going to let him get away with that? How can you be the best husband if your not even going to fight for her honor?"_ **Questioned Kyuubi.

That got Naruto in the mood. " Your right. I can't let me get away with that."

Kyuubi just smiled.

Naruto felt something in his chest. He looked down and saw a poison needle.

Kankuro started to laugh. " You were so busy talking to yourself that I shot out a poison needle at you."

Naruto pulled it out of his chest.

Kankuro started to laugh at that. " Even if you pull it out. It's to late for you. My puppet is the best in the world."

Naruto charged at him and kicked his puppet as hard as he could. It was broken in to pieces in a matter of seconds.

Kankuro widen his eyes. **" He's not supposed to move at all."**

" Uzumaki super kick!" Yelled Naruto as he kicked Kankuro in the chest.

Everyone could hear Kankuro's bones brake as he flew in to the far wall. Naruto started to walking towards him.

Most of the rookie nine were shock. This could not be the Naruto they knew. Naruto had such a blank look on his face.

**" Will you do it Naruto? Will you take his life?" **Thought Minato.

Temari was really scared. She some times let her temper control her, but she was really mad at Kankuro. She feared for her brother's life, but she could not do a thing. Because Naruto and Kankuro were fighting the Sand's death match.

Kankuro was barley awake. He could not move at all. " Please... I'm sorry that I said those things."

Naruto gave him a blank look. " I thought this was a fight to the death? Be a man."

Kankuro closed his eyes and waited for the final blow to end his life.

* * *

End of chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

Family Love Chapter 24

I don't own anything.

* * *

It had been a full minute that Kankuro closed his eyes waiting for Naruto to kill him. He opened his eyes and saw Naruto just standing there.

" I won't kill you." Stated Naruto.

Kankuro was shocked that he said that." Your honor will be destroyed if you don't kill me."

Naruto smiled at him." Glad you care about my honor, but let me ask you just one question?"

" What is it?" Asked Kankuro.

" What village are we in?" Asked Naruto.

Kankuro was wondering if he was a idiot. " The Leaf Village."

Naruto had a very bright smile on his face. " The Sand's Death match means nothing here. I don't have to kill you and even if destroys my honor. My friends and family mean more to me than honor. In fact I live by the Uzumaki honor and I put my own little twist in there also. I may not like you, but you will become my brother in law. I will protect you."

Kankuro was really shocked that he couldn't harldy say anything. " You would really do that?"

" I never go back on my word. That's just my way. Believe it!" Yelled Naruto.

Kankuro passed out from the pain and the medics came to take Kankuro to the medic room.

Hayate walked up to Naruto. " Your just like your mother Naruto."

" You know my mother?" Questioned Naruto.

Hayate just laughed. " I know Kushina-sensei very well."

Naruto almost fell over." For real? Mom never said anything about taking a Genin team."

" Really? I sometimes train with her." Stated Hayate.

Naruto really wanted to know who the other two Genin that his mother trained. He could tell Hayate was strong. " Who else was on your team?"

Hayata was not really sure he should tell him or not, but he had never been given any orders not to. " My lover is one of them. Her name is Yugao Uzuki."

Naruto heard Kakashi talk about her a couple of times. He never meet her, but he knew that she was in the ANBU. That meant she was strong.

" The other one was Itachi Uchiha." Stated Hayate.

Naruto was really surprised. Maybe that's why his mother never told him about her having a Genin team. She might have felt like a failure because of Itachi.

**" He is just like his mother and father. I can't wait to see more from this kid." **Thought Hayate. Then he yelled out. " The winner of the fifth match Naruto Namikaze!"

Temari, Gaara, and Baki were happy that it turn out like this.

Minato was really proud of Naruto.

**Hinata Hyuga vs Sasuke Uchiha.**

" Finally." Said Sasuke as he jumped down to where Hayata was.

Kakashi put a hand on Hinata's shoulders. " It would be OK."

Both Shino and Kiba nodded their heads.

Hinata went to slowly to the floor. Soon she was facing Sasuke.

**" I wonder if I should ask her if she wants to fight?" **Thought Hayate.

Neji called for Hinata. She looked up at him with a scared look.

" You were never meant to pass this exam. You are weak and to gentle. You are not fit to be a ninja." Stated Neji as he turned on his Byakugan.

Then he started to make a long or boring speech about fate. Hinata looked like she was about to cry.

" Shut the hell up Hyuga!" Yelled Sasuke.

Sasuke's team was surprised that he yelled out like that. Usually he was the calm one of the team besides Kurenai.

Neji narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. " What did you just say?"

Sasuke gave him a bored look. "You heard me. Your boring the hell out of me and Hinata"

Hinata was surprised that Sasuke Uchiha was sticking up for her. He never talked in anyone in the class besides Naruto.

" How dare you! This is none of you business. This is about my family." Stated Neji.

**" Neji should have keep his mouth shut. Oh well." **Thought Naruto. He was about to tell Neji to shut up, but Sasuke bit him to it.

Sasuke looked at Neji with his Sharingan. " Family? Families are supposed to encourage and protect each other. That's not what your doing now."

Neji just gave him a glare." You would not...

Sasuke cut him off. " Shut up. I don't care what type of excuse you can come up with. Besides, this is Hinata and my fight. Stay out of it Hyuga."

Neji glared at him. **" When I fight you Uchiha. I will kill you."**

Sasuke looked at Hinata. " Don't listen to that bastard. I only entered the Exams to fight really strong ninjas. I'm really happy to fight you Hinata. I know you can give me a good fight. Just ignore every one else."

The look in Hinata's eyes changed. Sasuke was right. She would show everyone that she is strong. " Prepare yourself Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled as he got ready. " Lets do this."

" Let the six match begin." Yelled Hayate as he jumped back.

Hinata charged at Sasuke with her Gentle fist. Sasuke dodged her attacks. Sasuke made the mistake of blocking her attack with his left hand. Sasuke had to jump back to get away from her. He did some hand signs, but he could not feel any chakra in his left hand.

Sasuke widen his eyes." What did you do to my hand?"

Hinata looked nervous. " I have a ability to shut off your chakra points."

Sasuke raised a eyebrow. " I had no idea that you were capable of this."

Hinata didn't know what to say.

Sasuke turned on his Sharingan and drew his sword. " I'm sorry Hinata, but I underestimated you. I will not hold back any more."

Before Hinata could do anything. Sasuke threw his sword at her. She barley dodged and rolled out of the way. She landed her on back and then Sasuke had jumped up in the air. He landed on Hinata. His legs were on top of her arms so she could not move. He then took out a kunai and held it to her throat.

Hinata widen her eyes. " I...give up."

Sasuke nodded and got off of her.

" Winner of the six match Sasuke Uchiha." Announced Hayate.

Sasuke picked up his sword. Then he and Hinata walked up to their teams. Both teams congratulated them.

**Yoroi Akado vs Dosu Kinuta.

* * *

**

End of chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

Family Love chapter 25

I don't own anything.

* * *

**Yoroi Akado vs Dosu Kinuta.**

Dosu bowed to Orochimaru. " I will defeat him and then fight Sasuke Uchiha."

Orochimaru smiled. " Of course. I want you or Zaku to also kill Naruto Namikaze."

" Very well Lord Orochimaru." Said Dosu as he walked off.

Dosu and Yoroi were now facing each other.

" Begin!" Yelled Hayate.

Yoroi dodged a punch from Dosu. He was about to grab him and drain his chakra. When he felt very sick. Then he threw up and passed out.

" The winner of the seventh match is Dosu Kinuta." Announced Hayata.

With Team Seven.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were really confused.

" What did that Sound ninja do Kurenai-sensei?" Asked Naruto.

" He fights with sound. He attacks with sound that goes in your ears. He doesn't need to hit you to defeat you." Explained Kurenai.

Sasuke raised a eyebrow." All we have to do is cover her ears right?"

Tayuya shook her head no. " The human body is mostly made up of water and water conducts sound. In other words, your hole body can transmit sound waves."

Naruto looked amazed. " Wow! You know a lot about sound Tayuya."

Tayuya started to hold her chest in pain. **" Dammit. I still injured from fighting with Orochimaru."**

Sakura was by her side. " Are you OK Tayuya."

" I'm fine." Said Tayuya.

They all knew she wasn't OK.

**Tayuya Mitarashi vs Misumi Tsurugi**

Kurenai looked at Tayuya. " Perhaps you shouldn't fight."

Tayuya just smiled." I be fine. Besides, running away isn't really my style."

That didn't take the worry away from Team Seven about her.

Tayuya and Misumi were face to face. She was breathing hard.

Misumi smirked at her. " You look hurt. Maybe you should give up."

" Shut the hell up four eyes! I'm just giving you a better chance to defeat me." Stated Tayuya. **" I can talk the talk, but I'm in so much pain. I don't think I can fight this guy one on one. To make matters worse. My flute was destroyed by Orochimaru. I'm not sure what I can do."**

Then it hit her. She had one jutsu she could use. Kurenai had tought it to her a while ago. If this didn't work, she was going to be in big trouble.

Tayuya did her hand signs and yelled out. " Toxic Mind!"

Misumi smirked disappeared. He saw Naruto standing in front of him. He then looked over to where Team Seven was. He saw Tayuya standing there.

Misumi glared at Tayuya. " I don't know what you did, but you can't fool me Tayuya." He stated as he charged to where Tayuya was.

Naruto was really confused. " Did that guy just call me Tayuya?"

Sakura was shocked that he was charging over to them.

Just as Misumi got close to Naruto. Naruto kicked him in the head and Sasuke slashed him with his sword. He was out cold.

" Why did that fool attack us for?" Questioned Sasuke.

Everyone in the room wanted to know the same thing.

Kurenai started to laugh. " That was my weakest Jutsu that I taught Tayuya."

" Really?" Asked Naruto

" It's simple. Once Misumi saw Tayuya did her hand signs. He was under the Genjutsu. It made him see Tayuya as Naruto and Naruto as Tayuya. It is a weak jutsu, but it could be strong if your target falls for it." Explained Kurenai.

Then it hit Naruto. " Hey Tayuya! You put me in danger!"

Tayuya just grinned. " Shut up shit head."

" The winner of the eighth match is Tayuya Mitarashi!" Announced Hayate.

**Shikamaru Nara vs Sakura Haruno.**

Shikamaru and Sakura were facing each other.

**" I have to win. If Sasuke, Tayuya, and Naruto can do it. Then so can I." **Thought a determined Sakura.

Shikamaru let out a sigh. **" I really want to give up, but my mom was being so troublesome about me getting to the third part of the exam."**

" Let the ninth match begin!" Announced Hayate as he jumped back.

Sakura took out her kunai and charged at Shikamaru. She will win this, but when she got close enough. She couldn't move at all.

Shikamaru gave her a bored look. " Rule number one about fighting. Never charge in first when you no nothing about your enemy. If my shadow touches you it's over. You can't move no matter how hard you try."

**" Dammit." **Thought Sakura. She was the only one that didn't make to the finals.

" The winner of the ninth match is Shikamaru Nara." Announced Hayate.

**" I'm going to have to foucs on making Sakura stronger." **Thought Kurenai.

**Chouji Akimichi vs Kabuto Yakushi.**

Kabuto smiled at Hayate. " I give up. I'm out of Chakra. Please move on to the next match."

Hayate nodded his head. " Very well, the winner of the tenth match Chouji Akimichi."

Chouji was happy that he didn't have to fight.

**Gaara vs Zaku Abumi.**

Gaara appeared on the floor and Zaku jumped down to the floor.

" Let the eleventh match begin." Yelled Hayate as he jumped back.

Gaara started to hold his head.

**_" I want more blood! Give me blood!"_ **Yelled the Shukaku in his mind.

Gaara held his head in pain. Then Gaara had a look that said I will kill you.

Both Temari and Baki knew that look.

" Didn't he kill in the second test?" Questioned Baki.

" He killed three Rain ninjas, but they were weak. You know how that damn demon is." Stated a worried Temari.

Zaku shot out a sound blast at him, but it did no good. His sand blocked it.

" Is that all? We haven't had enough blood." Said a emotionless Gaara.

The sand caught Zaku.

Zaku started to scream. He could not move at all. " Please! I give up!"

Gaara had a evil like smile.

**_" Make him suffer Gaara."_ **Said Shukaku.

" You seem so proud of your arms. I'm going to enjoy this." Stated Gaara.

Zaku widen his eyes in fear.

Gaara closed his fist. " Sand Coffen!"

Zaku screamed in pain and started crying about his arms.

Gaara was laughing like a monster. " That's it, sing for me! Now you die!"

Before he could close his fist. Someone grabbed his arm.

Everyone was shocked that Naruto had appeared out of nowhere. What was weird was that Naruto was glaring at Gaara with red eyes. They couldn't hear what Naruto was saying to Gaara.

" What are you doing fox?" Questioned Gaara.

" Back down Shukaku. Give Gaara control now." Demanded Naruto with a lot of killing intent.

That made the Shukaku back down and Gaara was back in control.

Naruto's eyes turned to normal. " Are you OK Gaara?"

" I'm sorry. He is really hard to control some times." Explained Gaara.

Naruto smiled. " I didn't step in because I cared about that guy. I knew you didn't want to be the killer you were before."

Gaara had a small smile. " Thank you Naruto."

" Anytime." Stated a smiling Naruto.

Medics went and got Zaku. Then they took him from the room.

" The winner of the eleventh match is Gaara and that concludes the preliminaries!" Announced Hayate.

Gai smiled. **" I have Lee, Tenten, and Neji in the finals. Soon Kurenai will go out on a date with me."**

**" Well, this is a surprise. Shikamaru and Chouji both made it." **Thought Asuma.

Kakashi let out a long sigh. **" I lost. Oh well, as long as Gai doesn't win the bit."**

**" Good, both Gaara and Temari made it. Hopefully they both make chunin." **Thought Baki.

**" I couldn't ask for anything better. All three of my best students made it to the finals. I know there going to become Chunin." **Thought Kurenai.

**" Finally, now the fun stuff can start." **Thought a smiling Minato.

* * *

End of chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

Family Love Chapter 26

I don't own anything.

* * *

From left to right there was Neji, Tenten,Lee, Gaara, Temari, Naruto, Tayuya, Sasuke, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Dosu. Minato had just explain to them that the third part of the exam won't start for a months time. He told them that it will be like fighting in a tournament. He held out a sheet of paper to let them see, who will fight who.

**1. Tenten vs Chouji Akimichi.**

**2. Tayuya Mitarashi vs Naruto Namikaze**

**3. Shikamaru Nara vs Gaara**

**4. Sasuke Uchiha vs Temari**

**5. Dosu Kinuta Vs Rock Lee.**

**6. Neji Hyuga vs the winner of match five.**

Minato looked at them all. " I wish all of you luck for your training. I'm sure all of you are hungry. The Leaf Village will pay for your meals."

Hayate bowed to the Hokage and then looked at all the winners. " Please follow me. I will take you to a nice place to eat."

With that Hayate started to walk off with everyone, but Minato called for Sasuke to stop.

Sasuke bowed. " Yes Lord Hokage?"

" I need you to come some where with me." Said Minato.

Sasuke raised a eyebrow, but nodded his head anyway.

Minato gave him a serious look. " But I need you to hand me your sword. Please Sasuke."

Sasuke handed him his sword. " Why do you need it?"

" To keep you from killing." Was all Minato said.

Sasuke raised a eyebrow. " I think you got me confused with Tayuya."

Minato said nothing and grabbed his shoulder. They both disappeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

Hayate sat at a table reading a book near the ones that will fight in the third part of the Chunin Exams. He was there to make sure no one would fight or kill each other.

The table was round and to Hayate's right was Neji, Tenten, Dosu, Chouji, Shikamaru, Tayuya, Gaara, Naruto, Temari, Lee, and finally back to Hayate.

Everyone sweatdrop as Naruto and Chouji started stuffing their faces.

Temari just sighed at Naruto. " Really Naruto. How much more can you eat?"

Naruto just smiled at her. " Not sure."

Hayate gave them all a bored look. " Is there any thing you like to say before I tell all of you something very important."

Neji glared at Naruto. " I will win this hole tournament. You and the Uchiha will be defeated by me."

Naruto just smiled at him. " You seem to be a very nice person."

Neji glared harder at him.

" I wish you all luck." Said Tenten.

Dosu didn't say anything, but he was after the two people that Neji was after.

Chouji just keep eating.

" Can I go home?" Questioned Shikamaru.

Tayuya glared at Naruto. " You better step up Naruto. If you don't fight for real than I won't become a Chunin."

Temari turned to Naruto. " Same goes for me Naruto. Don't you dare try and make Sasuke give up. Also I would like to fight you to."

" But Temari-chan, I can never hurt you." Stated Naruto.

Temari gave him a blank look. " I told you a long time ago that I will marry the best. You better be at your best."

Naruto just sighed at that." I think about it."

" Lets all have a very youthful battle!" Yelled Lee.

" That's enough of that. Lord Hokage has talked to your senseis and decided that all of you will be have someone to train you for the finals. He didn't want to leave any of you out. The ones that going to train you will see you later today." Explained Hayate.

" Can't we refuse if we want to?" Questioned Neji.

" If you want to." Said Hayate as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Sasuke was standing in the Uchiha compound. His mother was also there.

Sasuke raised a eyebrow. " What are we doing here?"

Minato nodded to Mikoto and she looked over at Sasuke.

" I'm going to tell you some thing that the Village will learn soon enough." Said Mikoto.

" What is it?" Questioned Sasuke.

She then begin to tell him the truth about Itachi.

Minato gave Sasuke a sad look. " What Itachi did that night was wrong, but he killed hundred to save a thousands. Any village would have taking the chance to attack us why we were weak. Itachi gave up everything to save this village."

Sasuke glared at Minato. " Why didn't kill us then or tell us why he was doing it."

" After Itachi killed the clan. He came to me and begged me to protect you two from the elders. He loved you two very much, but if you really want to know what went through Itachi's head. Then you need to ask him yourself." Explained Minato.

" How do I find him?" Questioned Sasuke.

Mikoto smiled at Sasuke. " I already talked to Itachi two days ago. He is in the Leaf Village now and he lives down the street in the Uchiha compound. In fact his waiting for you son. You don't have to forgive him, but don't attack him."

Sasuke looked at his mother and Minato." I give you my word that I won't attack him."

Minato smiled and toss him his sword. " Good luck Sasuke. I hope you and Itachi work it out."

With that Minato dispeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke started to walk towards the big house Itachi was now staying in.

* * *

Itachi was in his home in the living room giving rubbing Konan's shoulders.

" That feels so good Itachi, but you don't have to treat me like I'm a queen or anything." Said Konan with her eyes closed.

" You are the love of my life, you are my reason for living and I'm going to treat you like a queen. Even when the baby is born." Said Itachi with a smile.

Konan smiled also and was about to speak, but Itachi had stopped rubbing her shoulders.

" Forgive me dear, but Sasuke is on his way over. Could you go upstairs?" Asked Itachi.

Konan looked at him and nodded her head. " I be at in the back yard watering my flowers."

Itachi nodded his head. " Just don't over do it dear."

Konan kissed him on the lips and walked out of the room.

**" I wonder if Sasuke will forgive me." **Thought Itachi as he sat down in a chair that was close to the front door.

* * *

End of chapter.


	27. Chapter 27

Family Love Chapter 27

I don't own anything.

* * *

Sasuke walked in the door and saw Itachi siting in a chair. Itachi looked up at him.

Itachi smiled at Sasuke. " You look well Sasuke. It's really nice to see you again."

Sasuke glared at him. " This is how it's going to be. I ask you a question and I want a honest answer."

Itachi nodded his head.

" Tell me about your life." Was all Sasuke said.

"Our father trained me as a weapon to take over the village for the Uchiha clan. Father wanted to be the Hokage. When I was about three years old, I saw one of the battle fields of the Great Ninja War. I think that was the day I lost myself. I made a vow to stop any wars from happening again. I began to distance myself away from my father and any other Uchiha. I quickly went through the ranks to become a ANBU. That's when Danzo took a interest in me. I was also trained by Naruto's mother when I became a Genin. Also my other sensei was Madara Uchiha. I knew the Uchiha clan sent Shisui to watch me and also I knew I would been given orders to kill them. I knew there will be another ninja war. So I killed my best friend and with the help of Madara. I killed them all that night, but you and mother." Explained Itachi.

Sasuke was shocked about that. " I like know what happen after that."

" I join Akatsuki, but since they are no more. There was no reason for me to stay there. So I sent a letter to the Hokage and he told me that I could come back." Explained Itachi.

Then Sasuke was surprised that Itachi got on his hands and knees.

" Forgive me Sasuke. I don't know what else to say to you. If you like, draw your sword and finish me off." Said Itachi.

" If you would have came to me a couple of days ago and said that. I would have killed you, but I killed my dream for revenge to save a friend." Explained Sasuke.

Itachi gave him a small smile. " I'm glad you care more about something other than yourself. I was always worried that you would turn out to be like our father. I see that I was worried over nothing at all."

Sasuke just gave him a small smile." It would seem so." Then he gave him a serious look. " I will forgive you in time, but you have a lot of work to do until that day."

" Very well, I'm glad you giving me a chance." Said Itachi with a smile.

Sasuke gave him a smile also. " See you around." He said as he started to head for the door.

" Where are you going?" Asked Itachi.

Sasuke looked at him. " The Hokage told me about the hole training thing. I'm going home and hopefully Kurenai-sensei will show up."

Itachi shook his head. " Your sensei won't be training you and you will also be waisting your time going home. Your looking at the one that's going to train you for the finals."

Sasuke widen his eyes." You are?"

" Lord Hokage asked me to and I agreed. I know you have the Mangekyo Sharingan. I will show you how to use it." Promised Itachi with a smile.

Itachi started to head to the Uchiha 's training ground with Sasuke following him.

* * *

Konan had just finish with watering her flowers, when she sensed someone behind her.

" How was your talk with Sasuke?" Questioned Konan not even brothering to turn around and look.

" Sorry, but I'm not Itachi." Said the man.

Konan turned and glared at the man." Lord Hokage said that he would keep you away from me."

Jiraiya just laughed. " Like I listen to him. I was shocked about what Minato told me. You grown in to one hell of a woman."

" What the hell do you want?" Questioned Konan with venom in her words.

" Don't be like that Konan. I'm glad that your OK. I heard rumors that all three of you died, but I guess I was wrong. Although, Nagato just died. What about Yahiko?" Questioned Jiraiya.

Konan narrowed her eyes at him. " You lost the right to know anything about me."

With that she started to walk away, but he got in front of her.

" I'm sorry that I left you three on your own. Maybe I should have brought all of you with me, but to be honest with you Konan. I would have made a terrible father to you." Said Jiraiya with a sad smile.

" I see now. You feel bad about Yahiko and Nagato dieing don't you. You feel it was your fault right? Now you want to be like my father right?" Questioned Konan.

" Yes." Answered Jiraiya.

Konan gave him a glare." Until you understand the pain I went through. Then we can talk."

He raised a eyebrow at that. " Pain? I know that well. I lost my sensei, my best friend, and the woman I loved left the village for good."

" Oh really? That is nothing! My parents were killed by Leaf ninjas right in front of my eyes. I lost my best friend and my lover! So don't tell me you understand my pain!" Yelled Konan.

Jiraiya didn't know what to say.

" There are only three people that have the right to talk to me about pain and your not one of them!" Yelled Konan as she walked in her and Itachi's house.

Jiraiya just sighed at that. " That could have gone better. Maybe, I should have listen to Minato after all. I could have a talk with Itachi."

" Forget it sensei." Said Minato from behind him.

" I shouldn't be that surprised that you been here this hole time. You knew she would act like that didn't you?" Questioned Jiraiya.

" Yes I did. She hurting. The only thing that brings her happiness is Itachi and her child that she is going to have. My guess is she needs someone to blame for everything that happen to her." Explained Minato.

" And that would be me?" Asked Jiraiya.

Minato nodded his head. " Yep, Just give her time. I'm sure she will come to you when she is ready. Anyway, I have a mission for you."

" What's that?" Questioned Jiraiya.

Minato smiled. " I need you to train a Genin."

Jiraiya sweet drop at that. " Do I have to?"

Minato laughed. " You make it sound bad."

Jiraiya knew this was going to get in the way of his research.

* * *

End of chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

Family Love Chapter 28

I don't own anything.

* * *

Neji, Tenten and Lee were waiting at their training ground for Gai to show up.

Gai appeared in a cloud of smoke with Hayate and Hiashi Hyuga.

" We must train really hard Lee! Now, lets run around the Leaf Village thousand times. Then we can start our real training of youth!" Yelled Gai as he started to run off.

" Yes Gai-sensei!" Yelled Lee as he followed him.

Everyone just sweat drop at that.

Hayate looked over at Tenten. " I been picked as the one that will help you train for the finals."

**" Wow, this is great. I seen how fast and good he is with his sword." **Thought a happy Tenten.

" Follow me please." Said Hayate as he left with Tenten.

Neji narrowed his eyes at Hiashi. " Let me guess. The Hokage asked you to help train me?"

" No. I came to the Hokage and asked if I could." Answered Hiashi.

Neji started to walk off. " I need no help and even if I did. You would be the last person in the world would I would ask."

" I have something to show you Neji." Stated Hiashi as he held up a scroll.

Neji stopped and turned around. He widen his eyes. It had his fathers hand writing on it.

Hiashi handed it to him. " Hizashi told me to give this to you when your turned Eighteen, but I feel you ready now. I don't know what he written in this, but it's none of my business."

Neji read the letter and was shocked. His father gave up his own life to save Hiashi from dieing.

" All this time I thought you killed my father. I'm sorry, that I have been harsh towards you, Hinata, and Hanabi." Apologize Neji as he bowed to Hiashi.

" Did you know me and the Hokage are really great friends, but he said I have been going down the wrong path. He was right. Back when I was a Genin. My dream was to stop the Cursed Seal on branch members. After all they were my family, but before I knew it, I became like my father." Explained Hiashi as he bowed to Neji and apologize to him.

" I think I would like to take you up on your offer." Stated Neji.

Hiashi smiled at him. " That sounds good ."

* * *

Chouji was eating a bag of chips and Shikamaru was taking a small nap in the grass. They where at Team Ten's training grounds.

Asuma walked up to them and rolled his eyes. " Nice to see you two are really trying to work hard to become Chunin."

" I hope Hokage didn't fine anyone to help me train." Said Shikamaru.

Asuma just laughed. " Actually, I'm the one that's going to train Chouji."

" I don't see the point in training when I'm going to loose. I have to fight that Tenten girl on Gai's team." Said Chouji already giving up.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. " I have to fight Gaara. There is no way I can defeat him at all."

" Come on Shikamaru. You don't know until you try." Stated a voice behind them.

They all turned around and saw Shikaku.

" Good news son. I'm going to be your teacher for the third part." Said Shikaku.

" How troublesome." Was all Shikamaru said.

Asuma looked over at Chouji. " If you train this hole month and try to win your match. I pay for lunch everyday."

Chouji got up and yelled. " Lets do it then!" He said as he ran off with Asuma following him.

Shikaku watched them go. " It's a wonder Asuma still has money."

" Tell me about it." Said Shikamaru.

Shikaku layed down in the grass. " Listen number one, always take naps."

" That's what I like to hear." Said Shikamaru as they both fell asleep.

* * *

At Team Seven's training grounds. Tayuya looked at Kurenai and Anko.

" What the hell are we doing here?" Questioned a annoyed Tayuya.

Kurenai smiled at her. " Well, I was chosen to train you and Anko will help."

" Your going to be kicking so much ass!" Yelled a grinning Anko.

Tayuya laughed at that. " Fine by me, but what about everyone else?"

" Sasuke and Naruto have better teachers to train them than me." Answered a sad Kurenai.

Anko put her arm over Kurenai's shoulders. " Don't feel bad."

Tayuya smiled at her. " Your the best sensei. Sasuke and Naruto really respect you."

Kurenai was really shocked to hear that.

" In fact I asked then both who would they rather have to teach them and they picked you." Explained Tayuya.

Anko grinned at Kurenai. " Looks like you doing something right after all."

Kurenai smiled at that. " I'm glad you told me that Tayuya. Now lets start your training."

With that Anko and Kurenai charged at Tayuya.

* * *

Minato was in his office with his son Naruto.

" I'm the one that will be training you Naruto." Stated Minato.

" Awesome! Let start training right now!" Yelled Naruto.

" Before we do that Naruto. I like to talk about a advantage you have over everyone." Said Minato.

Naruto raised a eyebrow." What's that."

" Being that your the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. You have a lot of Chakra and you can make more Shadow Clones than me or your mother. Were going to make use of that." Stated Minato with a big smile.

Naruto smiled at him. He really had no clue what his father was talking about, but he truest him with his life.

* * *

Dosu and Kin were waiting in their hotel room. Zaku had bandages covering his arms. His arms had been crushed and the Leaf Village ninjas couldn't do a thing for him.

Orochimaru walked in. " I'm supposed to be training you this month, but we are going to start the invasion soon. I need you three to fight for me."

" Yes my Lord." Said Kin.

" Of course Lord Orochimaru." Said Dosu.

Orochimaru smiled at Zaku. " I know someone that can fix your arms Zaku, but you have to wait until I can make contact with him."

Zaku bowed to him. " Thank you Lord Orochimaru."

Orochimaru smiled at all of them." You three are to stay here and wait for my orders."

All three of them nodded their heads yes.

* * *

Orochimaru and Kabuto were standing on the Hokage mountain looking at the Leaf Village.

Kabuto handed Orochimaru a card. " Bad news Lord. Itachi Uchiha and Konan of Akatsuki are in the village now."

Orochimaru was annoyed." He seems to like getting in my way. Itachi, Minato, and Jiraiya will be a problem."

" What about Konan?" Asked Kabuto.

" I don't know anything about her. She never talked during our meetings. The only thing I know about her is that she was Leader's partner. So she must be powerful." Answered Orochimaru.

" Have you found any allies?" Questioned Kabuto.

Orochimaru had a sick smile on his face. " Yes. The Stone and Cloud Village are going to help us destroy the Leaf."

Kabuto smiled and Orochimaru keep laughing.

**" I can't wait for that day to come." **Thought a happy Orochimaru.

* * *

End of chapter.


	29. Chapter 29

Family Love Chapter 29

I don't own anything.

* * *

Baki just finished explaining that he had to go aback to the Sand Village and escort the Kazekage to the Leaf Village.

Temari was very mad." When are you going to train me Baki-sensei?"

Baki sighed. " I can't. I have my mission to do. I'm very confident that you and Gaara will find someone to train you."

Kankuro rolled his eyes. " Why don't you ask your new family?"

Temari just gave him a death glare.

Baki looked around a notice that Gaara was missing. " Has anyone seen Gaara?"

" Nope." Answered Kankuro.

Temari shook her head no also.

" I'm sure he is OK. You will becoming with me Kankuro." Stated Baki.

Kankuro nodded his head.

Then Baki looked at Temari. " Your already strong Temari. You also have that technique that I taught you."

" I can't do that. That jutsu is meant to kill." Stated Temari.

" I really hate to leave you and Gaara like this, but I have no choice in this." Said Baki.

Temari just glared." Our so called father doesn't even care about Gaara or me."

Kankuro and Baki were shocked that she said that.

" Don't say that Temari!" Yelled Kankuro.

Temari gave him a death glare. " You ever try to tell me what to do again. I will kill you."

With that Temari left the room and slammed the door hard.

Kankuro rolled his eyes." She acts like father and I are the bad guys."

Baki didn't now know much about families, but they had to be the most dysfunctional family out there. It would seem that there were to sides of that family. Gaara and Temari on one side. Kankuro and the Kazekage on the other.

* * *

Two hours later.

Temari was at a tea house. She had cooled off from earlier, but it makes her mad that Kankuro turns a blind eye when ever it involved her father. Baki was more of a father to her. She also tried to find Gaara, but had no luck. When Gaara didn't won't to be found. Then your waisting your time trying finding him.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Kushina sat down in front of her and smiled.

" Why so down Temari?" Asked Kushina.

Temari smiled at her. " Family and having no one to help me get stronger."

" Well, Gaara seems really nice, but I really don't know about your father or your other brother. Can I be honest with you?" Questioned Kushina.

" Sure." Answered Temari.

" My father was just like your father." Said Kushina.

Temari raised a eyebrow." Really?"

" Your a lot stronger than I was at your age. I'm not from the Leaf Village. I was raised in the Whirlpool country. I feel in love with Minato when we took the Chunin Exams. My father wouldn't allow it at all. I was really stupid that I listen to my father. It's kind of funny, I was so happy and then when I broke up with Minato. I was really depressed." Explained Kushina.

" You done a great job right? After all you did marry the Hokage." Said Temari with a smile.

" Not really, my home land was destroyed and I was the only survivor. My entire family was murdered and everything was destroyed. The Leaf Village was the only place I could go to. I'm glad Minato gave me a home and family." Explained Kushina about her life.

Temari really didn't know what to say to make her feel better.

Kushina smiled at her." Don't worry about. I left it in the past. I only told you because you told Minato, Naruto, and I about your past. I thought I just make it even."

Temari started to have tears coming down her face.

Kushina looked really concern." What's wrong?"

" I'm sorry." Apologize Temari as she wiped her tears. " Talking to you like this reminds me of the talks that I had with my mother."

" I thought I told you already? Minato and I think of you as our daughter we never had. If you want a mother than I can be a mother to you and Minato could be like your father. After all, I always wanted a daughter." Said Kushina with a big smile.

Temari was really happy. She knew now where Naruto got his cheerfulness at. " I will really love that."

" How about we do some mother and daughter shopping? Naruto and Minato have always ran off when ever I tried to get them to go shopping with me."

" That would be great. I never went shopping with anyone before. My brothers don't like it, but I still do all the shopping." Said Temari.

Kushina raised a eyebrow." You haven't made friends yet?"

" No. They are all afraid of Gaara, so they won't even try to become my friends." Answered Temari.

" How about I train you also?" Asked Kushina.

" How can you train me? I'm a wind user." Stated Temari.

Kushina just smiled at her. " I'm a part time ANBU member. I watched the preliminaries and I saw your match. I haven't seen a young strong Kunoichi like you in a long time. If a enemy takes away your fan. Then your going to be in danger. Look what happen to your brother Kankuro when he lost his puppet. He couldn't even fight Naruto. Do you see my point dear?"

Temari gave her a big smile. " I see your point...mother."

Kushina smiled.**" I'm glad Naruto is going to marry her."**

With that Temari and Kushina left for the shopping trip.

* * *

End of chapter.


	30. Chapter 30

Family Love Chapter 30

I don't own anything.

* * *

Gaara was walking towards the hot springs. Baki told him that he had to escort the Kazekage to the Leaf Village. His sister was not happy to hear that, but Gaara really didn't care. Baki taught him a lot, but Gaara knew his sensei couldn't train him anymore. In fact there was no one good enough to train him. The only capable of doing it was Naruto's father, but He knew the Hokage would be training Naruto. All because he was a monster. He really wished that he could be normal for once.

So Gaara decided to head to the hot springs. He wanted to relax. He remembered what Naruto said to him.

Flash Back

A couple years ago when Naruto first went to the Sand Village.

Gaara walked up to Naruto on the roof of his house and raised a eyebrow.

" You couldn't sleep?" Questioned Gaara.

Naruto looked at him and smiled." I could if I wanted to, but I thought that you might want to have some company tonight."

Gaara just nodded. " How do I become human? What do you do?"

Naruto just laughed. " Get yourself a woman."

Gaara gave him a blank look. " Temari will kill you if she knew you said that."

Naruto sweat drop at that." You know something. Your to up tight Gaara. You need to go to a hot spring."

" What 's a hot spring?" Questioned Gaara.

Naruto felt stupid. **" The Sand Village doesn't have a hot spring." **He then smiled at Gaara." No matter if your sad, angry, or your demon is in control, the hot spring helps a lot."

Then Naruto imagine Temari in the hot springs and hanging all over him. He had hearts in his eyes and blood coming out of his nose.

Gaara gave him a question look. " Are you OK?"

Naruto just nodded his head. " When you come to my home village. You should definitely go to the hot springs."

End of Flash Back

That's why Gaara decided to head for the hot springs. If Naruto said it would make him feel good. Then that's what he would do. When Gaara arrived there, he heard giggles. He then saw a man with long gray hair that was in a ponytail. The man was peeking through the wall of the women's bath house. He was also writing something on a note book.

" What are you doing?" Questioned Gaara.

Jiraiya smiled at him. " I'm doing my research."

Gaara didn't understand what that meant.

" Are you Gaara from the Sand Village?" Asked Jiraiya.

" Yes." Was all Gaara said.

**" This kid does not have emotion at all." **Thought Jiraiya. " The Fourth ask me to train you for the finals and I agreed!"

Gaara gave him a blank look. " No. What can fool teach me?"

Jiraiya was shocked that this kid said that. " I see now. You don't know who I am. I'm am the famous Toad Hermit that all women fall for." He yelled doing a goofy pose.

Gaara didn't even bother to say anything. He just walked by him as if nothing happen. Jiraiya was shocked.

" Don't you get kid. I'm the great Sannin Jiraiya!" He yelled.

Gaara gave him a blank look. " Your lying to me. A Sannin is not a idiot like you."

After about ten minutes of convincing Gaara that he was Jiraiya.

" Good day Jiraiya of the Sannin." Said Gaara as he started to walk away.

Jiraiya just sighed out loud. " To bad, I can make you a lot more powerful and also I can make you really happy like Naruto."

Gaara stopped in his tracks and looked at him." You can do that?"

**" He cares more about acting normal than anything." **Thought Jiraiya. He then smiled at him. " I know I can. I teach you everything I know."

For the first time. Gaara smiled at him. " Thank you."

" It's all good kid. You will be my student." Said Jiraiya with his thumbs up.

" I really want to be normal Master Jiraiya. That way I can start my own family." Stated Gaara as Tayuya came flashing through his mind.

" Well, with my teachings. You will be the best super pervert besides me." Said a confident Jiraiya.

Gaara didn't know what that meant, but he knew this guy will help him.

* * *

Later that night. Konan was in the hospital because her water broke. Itachi rushed her to the hospital.

Sasuke and Mikoto were waiting in a waiting room. Both were very happy to know that a new Uchiha will be in the family soon.

* * *

Konan just had twins. One a girl and the other a boy.

Itachi had a true smile and kissed Konan's forehead. " You did great dear."

Even though Konan was tired she still smiled at him. " They are very beautiful Itachi."

He smiled as he held his son and Konan held their daughter.

Konan looked at him with a smile. " Would it be OK to name our boy Nagato?"

He smiled at her." Nagato Uchiha. That's a fine name."

She was happy that Itachi agreed to the name. She hoped that Nagato would have been proud.

" How about we name our girl Guren Uchiha?" He asked.

She smiled at him. " That is a beatuful name."

" Have you decided on a godmother?" He questioned.

She shook her head no. " I don't really no anyone and besides, we haven't been going out in public that much. Everyone really don't trust us at all."

" Give them time dear. I'm sure everything will work out soon. If Sasuke could forgive me then everyone will accept us in time." He explained.

" Have you decided on a Godfather yet?" She questioned.

To her surprised Itachi smiled at that question.

" Yes.I'm going to pick Kisame to be the Godfather." Answered Itachi with a smirk.

She just smirked at him. " I should have known."

" Do you think you can stand visitors right now?" He asked.

She nodded he head yes. " You can bring Sasuke and Mikoto in here. I think they would like to see the new additions of their family. Just don't blame me if I pass out."

Itachi kissed her on her lips. " You can rest. I'm going to get my mother and brother."

" Very well." Said Konan as she closed her eyes.

Itachi took the twins and headed towards where his mother and brother were

Itachi felt really happy. His mother and brother forgive him. Now he had his own family. Konan his wife and his two kids. Nagato and Guren. He would become the best father for them and the best husband for Konan.

* * *

End of chapter.


	31. Chapter 31

Family Love Chapter 31

I don't own anything.

One month later.

* * *

Hayate looked at the people that were going to be fighting.

There was Neji, Tenten, Lee, Tayuya, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, and Chouji were all standing behind him.

**" Just as Lord Hokage said. Dosu didn't show up. So it is going to happen after all." **Thought Hayate.

* * *

With Minato, the Kazekage, the Daimyo, and his body guards were standing near him.

" Can we get this show on the road Lord Hokage?" Questioned the Daimyo.

Minato nodded his head and then looked at the Fourth Kazekage. " If you would Lord Kazekage?"

He nodded his head and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The Daimyo had a question look on his face. " Where did the Kazekage go?"

Minato gave the Daimyo a blank look and disappeared from view and grabbed him. Then Minato jumped on the top of the roof of the stadium. The Daimyo body guards followed and was beside the Daimyo.

" What the hell are you doing?" Questioned a angry Daimyo.

Minato rolled his eyes. " Stop playing games Orochimaru."

The Daimyo pulled his skin off of his face and it was in fact Orochimaru.

" I must say Minato, your really smart. How long have you known I was the Daimyo?" Questioned Orochimaru as he narrowed his eyes at him.

Minato smiled. " I learned about your little plan a long time ago."

Orochimaru raised a eyebrow. " Very well." He said as he threw a bomb up in the air and it exploded.

Before Minato even could blink there was Sound ninjas all in the stadium.

Orochimaru glanced at all of his solders. " Kill everyone!"

With that the Sound ninja started to attack.

Orochimaru smiled at Minato." The Leaf Village will die. My only wish was that Sarutobi-sensei was here to see this."

To Orochimaru's suprised. Minato started to laugh really loud.

" What in the world is so funny?" Demanded Orochimaru.

Minato had a big smile on his face. " Did you really think I didn't have a plan?"

Orochimaru smiled at him. " It really doesn't matter what type of plan you come up with. Nothing can stop the destruction of the Leaf Village!"

" I didn't have anyone training for the finals of exams. I had them train for war the hole time." Explained a smiling Minato.

" You can't stop this Hokage! I have my village, Stone, and Cloud Villages on my side!" Yelled angry Orochimaru.

Minato pointed to where the fighting was.

* * *

All the Sound ninja were surprised that all the citizens were Leaf Ninjas in disguise.

Gai and Kakashi charged at all the Sound ninjas.

" Feel the power of youth!" Yelled Gai as he started to attack them.

Kakashi had his Sharingan out and using a kunai to kill Sound ninja.

Baki cut some Sound ninja down also.

Anko smiled as Sound ninjas came after her. She then summoned a giant snake.

Asuma and Kurenai charged with their weapons out.

Hayate, Genma, Raido, Aboa, Kotetsu, and Izumo all charged in to battle also.

* * *

Kabuto was in the stadium in the medic room hiding. He couldn't believe that the Fourth Hokage knew of their plans from the start.

**" Maybe I should get out of here as fast as I can." **Thought Kabuto.

" So the hole time you where a spy from the Sound Village." Said a voice behind him.

Kubuto turned and saw Naruto. He had a coat on like his father. " Hello Naruto. I'm glad you OK."

Naruto gave him a glare. " Stop acting like your weak. I know how strong you are. Dad explained everything to me."

Kabuto raised a eyebrow." Your personalty seems to have changed Naruto."

" I try not to let anything bother me to much, but there is one thing I hate more than anything else. That is traitors." Stated Naruto.

Kabuto gave him a small smile." It looks like I have no choice , but to fight you."

For the first time Naruto smiled at him." Looks like it."

" You will not defeat me Naruto. I doubt Kakashi could defeat me" Stated Kabuto.

Naruto grinned and then unleashed a new power.

Kabuto widen his eyes." You look a little different. What did you do?"

Naruto grinned. " I just turned in to a Sage. I mastered it thanks to the new training my Dad showed me with my Shadow Clone Jutsu. I can learn everything a lot faster than someone else."

Kabuto had no clue what a Sage was, but the power that Kabuto could sense was not good.

* * *

Sasuke drew his sword as Kimimaro drew his bone sword out.

" Sasuke Uchiha, Why didn't you take Lord Orochimaru's offer?" Questioned Kimimaro.

" Simple really, I picked my friends and the Leaf Village over Orochimaru." Answered Sasuke.

Kimimaro raised a eyebrow at that." What foollishness. Lord Orochimaru is everything."

" You know something, I'm going to do a favor and kill you. If I was serving someone like Orochimaru. I would want to die." Stated Sasuke.

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes. " I'm not going to kill you Sasuke Uchiha, but I will bring your body back to Lord Orochimaru and he will have the Sharingan."

Sasuke just sighed at that." I guess Tayuya was right after all."

" What are you talking about?" Questioned Kimimaro.

" She said that Orochimaru brainwashes all of his men. Looks like he rape your mind." Answered Sasuke with a smirk.

Kimimaro glared at him. " How dare you speak about Lord Orochimaru like that! I will make you pay for that."

With that they both charged at each other.

* * *

Sakon looked at Tayuya. " Your a traitor of Sound now Tayuya and at one time I had a thing for you."

Ukon stepped out of Sakon's body. " Stop flirting with her Sakon and kill her."

" Why don't you two go screw yourselves! Just shut up and bring it. If you have the balls?" Questioned Tayuya with a smirk on her face.

Sakon glared at her.

Ukon smiled at her. " Seems you have not lost your foul mouth, but you will die here Tayuya."

With that Ukon and Sakon turned on their Curse Marks to stage two.

* * *

End of chapter.


	32. Chapter 32

Family Love Chapter 32

I don't own anything.

* * *

Chouji was really nervous. He had to fight Jirobo a guy that said he was a body guard of Orochimaru.

" You ready to die?" Asked Jirobo.

Chouji didn't say anything, but charged at him.

* * *

Lee was surrounded by the Sound Genin Dosu, Zaku, and Kin.

Dosu smirked at Lee. " Think of it this way. We can still have our match, but it will be a fight to the death. I also brought a little insurance."

Zaku smirked also. " Lets kill this clown and kill Gaara. I need to pay him back for what he did to me."

" No problem. We need to go after Naruto and Sasuke to." Stated Dosu.

Kin looked at them." I really want to kill that Tenten girl also."

Dosu started to laugh. " Why not? Lets kill them all."

" I'm sorry you three, but I'm very youthful today. If you want to go after them. Then you need to get through me." Announced Lee.

" That would not be a problem at all. Now that my arms all healed. No one can touch me." Stated Zaku.

The three Sound ninja charged at Lee.

**" Gai-sensei! I will make you proud of me!" **Thought Lee with fire in his eyes.

* * *

Neji was chasing Kidomaru. Finally Kidomaru stopped running after they arrived at the Forest of Death.

Kidomaru smiled at him." Now we can fight and have some fun."

Neji narrowed his eyes at him. " This is no fun. This is a war."

Kidomaru just sighed at him. " I heard you Hyugas were kill joys, but come on."

" You attacked our village and you want me to have fun? Well, I don't think your going to have fun when your going to die." Said Neji with a glare.

" Lets do this!" Yelled Kidomaru.

With that they started to fight.

* * *

Shikamaru barley dodged a sword attack that I was meet to take off his head.

The guy that attacked him. Had silver hair and a giant sword.

Suigestu grinned at him. " I could care less if Sound or Leaf wins. I just agreed to help so I can kill."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. **" How nice. I get to fight a crazy guy."**

" Don't take this the wrong way, but I just what to kill you." Stated Suigestu.

" How troublesome. Can't you go and fight someone else?" Questioned Shikamaru.

" Nope!" With that Suigestu charged at Shikamaru.

* * *

Tenten tried to sneak up on Kain, but she dodged her attack.

**" It would seem that this girl will be a challenge." **Thought Tenten

**" If I didn't sense her coming. I be dead right now. Damn Orochimaru! I'm not a fighter." **Karin thought.

* * *

In the streets of the Leaf Village.

Temari was in the streets just blowing Sound and Cloud ninjas away. None of them could touch her.

* * *

ANBU were fighting off ninjas also and Yugao was killing a lot with her sword.

* * *

Mean while Ibiki was shouting for all the Chunin he had with him to attack.

* * *

Shikaku smiled at Inoichi and Choza. " It's been while since we fought in a war."

" Lets do this!" Yelled Choza.

Inoichi just sighed at them. " You guys make it sound so easy."

With that they started to attack.

* * *

Tsume and her daughter Hana were fighting off a lot of ninja.

Tsume grinned. " I just love this!"

Hana rolled her eyes. " Know wonder dad ran away."

Tsume just shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

Not one ninja could touch Hiashi as he was shutting off Chakra points to their hearts.

Yamato was using his powers to fight off the enemy.

" I must say I'm glad you own my side." Stated Hiashi.

Yamato looked over at him. " Same to you."

With that they keep fighting.

* * *

A three headed snake just got smashed by a giant toad. Jiraiya was on top of the toad and started to do his goofy dances. Some of the ninja ran from him because he was one of the Sannin.

" Oh come on. I just want to be your friend!" Yelled Jiraiya.

However one Cloud Ninja didn't run. Her name was Yugito Nii.

" Well, your a beautiful woman. I need to ask you if you like to strip for me?"

Yugito narrowed her eyes. " Shut up!"

Jiraiya just sighed at that.**" Why do all the beautiful women seem to hate me?" **Then he gave Yugito a serious look. " Why is the Cloud village helping someone like Orochimaru."

Yugito gave him a sad look." I didn't want to attack the Leaf Village. It's just that Lord Raikage is a idiot."

Jiraiya raised a eyebrow at her." What do you mean by that?"

" He only cares about what he wants, but he is the Raikage and I'm a Cloud Village Kunoichi. I must do this." Stated Yugito.

" You could just leave the village." Said Jiraiya.

" I would have to become a missing nin and besides, the Raikage would never let me leave. I'm a Jinchuuriki. I'm forever living in shadows and I will never be happy." Explained a very sad Yugito who had tears coming out of her eyes.

Jiraiya was having flash backs of Konan, Nagato, and Yahiko.

He looked at her with a sad look. " I already know two Jinchuurikis. Let me help you."

She gave him a sad smile. " Your the very first person that has been kind to me in a while. Living is just to hard."

**" I get know. She came here to die." **Thought a sad Jiraiya.

" I came here hoping to face the Fourth Hokage in battle. I know that I can't defeat him. Even if I turn in to my demon form, but I'm lucky that I ran in to a Sannin. Free me now!" She yelled as she turned in to her demon form.

**" I never thought I run in to Nibi. I thought I would have ran to the Hachibi. I need to help her though. I failed Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan. I will not fail her." **Thought a serious Jiraiya as he got ready to fight Yugito.

* * *

End of chapter.


	33. Chapter 33

Family Love Chapter 33

I don't own anything.

* * *

Shibi and his bugs was killing a lot of Sound ninjas. " Thank you my brothers, but we still have a long way to go."

* * *

Gaara was having no problem crushing any ninja that came in his way. Then he finally came face to face with Kirabi the Hachibi's Jinchuuriki.

Gaara gave him a blank look as Kirabi started to rap. " What are you doing?"

" I'm going to become the under of the up village." Said a rapping Kirabi.

Gaara just gave him a blank look.

" You like me to a T." Said Kirabi.

Gaara gave off a lot killing intent.

" Your a Jinchuuriki like me. It's a shame we have to kill each other, but I would like to know what beast you have?" Questioned Kirabi.

" The Shukaku." Answered Gaara.

**" This is going to be a easy fight." **Thought Kirabi.

Unknown to Kirabi that Gaara was a lot stronger thanks to Jiraiya's training.

* * *

The citizens were in the Hokage mountain. Iruka was with them inside of the mountain. Why some Chunin and all the Genin were protecting them from the enemy.

Shino was the one mostly killing all the ninjas that came close to them with his insects. Kiba was helping a lot two. Ino, Hinata, and Sakura attacked any ninja that got by them.

Both Kiba and Shino saw Yoroi and Misumi. They also had a lot of Sound ninjas with them.

" We are here to kill all the citizens!" Yelled Yoroi.

Kiba gave him a questioned look. " I think I seen these guys before."

" They were defeated by Dosu and Tayuya." Explained Shino.

Misumi narrowed his eyes. " That woman is a traitor."

Shino didn't say anything.

" Tayuya is a Leaf ninja and more important she is my friend!" Yelled Sakura.

Yoroi laughed at that. " Your friend won't be here to save you."

Then the battle started.

* * *

The Raikage and his army was at the north end of the Leaf Village. He was surprised when he ran in to a Mist, Rain, and Sand Village army.

He walked up close to the army and meet with the Fourth Kazekage.

" I demand to know what's going on around here!" Demanded Raikage.

Kazekage just smiled under his mask. " Simple really. I got a lot of sins to pay for. Besides,I respect the Fourth Hokage. So I rather have him as a ally than a enemy."

Raikage glared at him. " How are you in control of the Rain and Mist village?"

Kazekage raised a eyebrow at that. " I'm not."

" Then why is the Mist and Rain ninjas here?" Questioned Raikage.

" Oh that. The two leaders gave me control of the army to fight you guys." Answered Kazekage.

Raikage glared at him. " No matter what happens. I will kill you."

Kazekage turned around and headed back to the army.

With that both Kages yelled to attack.

* * *

At the main gate of the Leaf Village. The Stone Village's army was charging at the gate, but stopped when they saw someone sitting on the ground.

The Tsuchikage smiled at the man." The Leaf Village is foolish to have one man here. Are you crazy?"

Kisame just smiled as he stood up. " What can I say? I love to fight."

Tsuchikage narrowed his eyes at him. " The great Kisame Hoshigaki. A former member of the Seven Swords Man of the Mist."

Kisame just grinned at him. " That's old news. I went back to the Mist and became the Mizukage."

Tsuchikage and his army widen their eyes at that.

" It's doesn't matter. I have a million solders under my control. You can't kill all of us by yourself." Stated Tsuchikage.

Kisame started to laugh at that." Who said I was alone."

Just then a cloud of smoke showed up and when the smoke was gone. Everyone saw Itachi Uchiha. Then a clay bird landed next to them and Deidara jumped off.

Tsuchikage was shocked that Itachi and Deidara were here. " Diedara!You will die here and now traitor."

Deidara laughed at him. " That's no way to talk the the Rain Village's leader...hmm."

Itachi glanced at Kisame and Deidara." Thank you for adding us."

Kisame grinned. " You know me Itachi. When there is a fight to fight I'm always in."

" No problem,I'm sure the Leaf would have done the same for us...hmm." Stated Deidara.

Then paper butiflies started to from in one spot. Konan appeared.

Itachi glanced at her." What are you doing? I thought I told you to watch the kids?"

" Relax. Their with your mother in the Hokege's mountain. Besides,if you want to try and stop me? Then do it now."

" Hn." Was all Itachi said.

Both Kisame and Deidara laughed at that. The great Itachi Uchiha was boss around by his wife.

Konan glared at them. " What are you two laughing at?"

They both shook heads and held up their hands in peace.

" Good to see you Konan. I got to meet your kids after all this is over...hmm." said Deidara.

" You and Kisame are both welcome to stay at our house." Said a smiling Konan.

Kisame had a big grin on his face. " It looks like the Akatsuki is back together for one day and we get to fight a army of Stone ninjas and their Tsuchikage."

" It's been a while since we fought together like this." Said Konan.

Deidara smiled." To honest I rather fight along side you three any day...hmm."

" It's a honor to fight along side of you three today." Stated Itachi.

Both Deidara and Kisame smiled at him.

Kisame had a big grin on his face. " I have idea. We should go all out and dedicate this battle to Nagato. After all if it was not for him . We would be in our graves right now. This should make him have a smile on his face."

" That's a great idea...hmm." Said Deidara as he got out some clay.

Konan smiled. " I'm sure he would be happy to see us together."

Itachi had a smile on his face as well. " Lets to this then."

With that the former Akatsuki members charged at the Stone ninjas.

* * *

End of chapter.


	34. Chapter 34

Family Love Chapter 34

I don't own anything.

* * *

Danzo was underground in his hideout. He had all of Root there and one of his best men Sai.

" It looks like Orochimaru is good for something. Hopefully, he would make Minato weak and then we can finish him off." Stated Danzo.

" Of course Lord Danzo." Stated Sai.

" But Lord Danzo. Shouldn't we help protect the village? After all it won't do you any good to become the Hokage with no one in it or if the village is destroyed." Said one of the Root members.

" I doubt that Sound, Cloud, and Stone can defeat the Fourth Hokage and besides, the Fourth want let anyone die. There will still be a village and some people left. I will become the Fifth Hokge." Stated Danzo.

Then out of nowhere some Root members died and blood was everywhere. There was a ANBU member with a mask on and a bloody sword.

The rest of Root members took out their weapons and was geting ready to attack.

Sai gave off a fake smile. " Your a crazy ANBU."

" Who the hell are you? No one is crazy enough to come in here by them self's. Are you Itachi?" Questioned a angry Danzo.

The ANBU started to laugh. " You think Itachi is crazy? Well, I guess he did learn that for me. We Uzumakis are not afraid of anything." Stated Kushina as she took off her mask and smiled.

Danzo was really shocked. **" Dammit! If she is here than that means that Minato knows about my plans." **

Kushina smiled at all of them. " Minato told me to kill all of you for betraying the Leaf Village. I am a good wife after all."

With that she charged at the Root members and Danzo.

* * *

Minato had a small smile." As you can see Orochimaru. The will of fire burns in the hearts of the villagers and the ninjas. Your not going to destroy the Leaf Village."

Orochimaru rolled his eyes at him. " More of that will of fire crap! Sarutobi-sensei said that crap all the time."

" Not only him, but Jiraiya-sensei taught me about it. I taught it to Kakashi, Kushina, and to my son." Stated Minato.

" You act like you never made a mistake before." Said Orochimaru.

Minato shook his head no. " Your wrong. It's only human to make mistakes. You just have to learn from them. I made a lot of mistakes in the past. I shouldn't have sent Sarutobi after you that night. It should have been me. Because I would have killed you."

Orochimaru just laughed at that." Really now."

Minato gave him a flat look. " I knew how you were going to turn out. You don't care about anyone, but yourself."

" I will soon became a living God. That is my desire. I will learn every jutsu in the world. I will become the second Sage of Six Paths. That man was like a God among people." Stated Orochimaru.

Minato started to laugh. " There was another man that had that title. That was Pein the Akatsuki leader."

Orochimaru smiled at him. " I heard he died. Witch is good for me. There was no way I could defeat him."

Minato rolled his eyes. " Your nothing, but a parasite. Your not even fit to walk this earth."

Orochimaru glared at him. " I was going to drag this out, but now I'm going to kill you!"

Minato got in a battle stance.

Orochimaru did some hand signs and three coffins appeared. However one of them broke and the other two opened. The First Hokage and the Second Hokage walked out.

Minato didn't look shocked at all.

Orochimaru grinned at him." What's wrong Minato? To scared to talk?"

" No. I knew you would probably do something like this. After all, you are the biggest scum I had ever meet before. Oh wait, I take that back. You give scum a bad name." Stated Minato.

Orochimaru just grinned at him as he walked up to the Hokages and put something in the back of their heads to control them.

" I still don't know why Sarutobi-sensei didn't show up. I wanted him to see this." Stated Orochimaru.

Minato knew why he didn't show up. When Sarutobi did the jutsu that night. He was half died. The other half was sealed in to Naruto when he got to eight tails. If that ever happen Sarutobi would be there to stop it just once.

" Kill Minato!" Orodered Orochimaru as he got out his sword.

With that the two Hokages charged at Minato.

* * *

Naruto and Kabuto charged at each other.

Kabuto got out his knife, but Naruto blocked it and went to kick him in his face. Lucky Kabuto dodged his attack, but was hit by a unknown force and flew in the wall.

Lucky Kabuto's speacal ablities was healing him. **" If I didn't have the ability to** **revive my dead cells. That punch would have killed me and to make matters worse. I dodged his punch!"**

Naruto could tell Kabuto was scared. He turned off his Sage power and appeared in from of Kabuto. Kabuto widen his eyes as he saw the Rasengan hit him in his chest. He flew throughot of walls until he flew out of the stadium and hit the ground hard.

Naruto appeared before him. " Stop playing games Kabuto. I know your alive."

Kabuto could barley widen his eyes in surprise. " How...did...you know?"

Naruto smiled at him. " My father told me all about your special techniques. Including, stopping your heart so it would seem that it looked like I killed you."

Despite that he had been defeated. Kubuto smiled. " Your... really powerful Naruto. Lord Orochimaru didn't aspect you to be this powerful. The Fourth must of train you well."

" He didn't teach me this though." Stated Naruto as he made something different.

Kabuto widen his eyes. It look like the Rasengan, but it look like a giant shuriken made out of chakra. The plus it was blowing out wind.

Naruto gave him a glare. " For betraying the Leaf Village. You will die here Kabuto Yakushi! Rasenshuriken!"

Naruto threw his Justu at Kabuto and then there was a big explosion. After it cleared up. There was nothing left of Kabuto.

Naruto smiled. " Mission one done. Kill Orochimaru's right hand man. It's time to do the next one."

Then Naruto disappeared.

* * *

Sasuke and Kimimaro were fighting with swords. It was the Uchiha sword vs a bone sword. No matter what they did. They could not best the other. Both of them jumped back from each other. They both had cuts on them.

" I never had a challenge with a sword before. In fact your stronger swordsman than Suigetsu is." Stated Kimimaro.

" Your also very good for a slave." Stated Sasuke.

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes at him. " What did you just say?"

Sasuke smirked at him." I respect your fighting power. However, your nothing, but a bitch to Orochimaru. As Tayuya will say. Orochimaru is a piece of shit!"

**" I guess Tayuya is rubing off on me after all**." Thought Sasuke.

Kimimaro started to have marks appearing over his body and bones started to come out as well. " I'm going to kill you!"

With that Kimimaro charged at him. Sasuke widen his eyes as he blocked his bone sword, but he was getting push back.

**" Itachi was right about this. They do get stronger if they unleash their Curse Mark." **Thought Sasuke.

Then Kimimaro kicked Sasuke with his leg that had bones sticking out. They stabbed Sasuke in the side and then Kimimaro punched Sasuke with his fist that also had bones sticking out. Sasuke flew off of the stadium roof and crashed on the ground. Kimimaro walked in the edge of the roof and jumped off. As he was falling he pointed his sword downward, but to his surprise. Sasuke was up and had the Sharingan on. Sasuke jumped up in the air and to Kimimaro's surprise he dodged the bone sword. Soon Kimimaro's blood flew everywhere and he fell on the ground. Sasuke landed on his feet.

Sasuke had blood coming out of his wounds. He took off his shirt and ripped it in to some pieces. Then covered his wounds with his shirt pieces.

Then Sasuke was shocked that Kimimaro had just sat up.

" Your strong Sasuke, but you don't have Lord Orochimaru's gift." Stated Kimimaro as he went level two with his curse mark. He knew the Sharingan was powerful. He was going to use is full power.

**" I didn't want to use it, but I have no choice in the matter." **Thought Sasuke as he turned on the Mangekyo Sharingan.

* * *

End of chapter.


	35. Chapter 35

Family Love Chapter 35

I don't own anything.

* * *

Sasuke mad eye contact with Kimimaro with his Mangekyo Sharingan and put him in the Tsukuyomi. For Kimimaro it was three days of pain, but in the real world it was only a second. Then Sasuke charged at him and sliced him with his sword.

Sasuke widen his eyes as Kimimaro fell on the ground. **" My sword did not cut him in half. His bones must be strong as steel."**

Kimimaro was hurt really bad. He didn't know what that technique was that Sasuke used on him, but he would not fail his master.

Then giant bones started to come out of the ground really fast. Sasuke barley dodged his attack and he was using chakra to hold on. The entire area that they were fighting in was covered with giant bones.

**" This must have been his trump card. I would have died if I didn't have my Sharingan. I was able to see the bones coming out of the ground." **Thought Sasuke

Then Kimimaro came out of nowhere with his arm as big spear and stabbed Sasuke through his stomach.

Sasuke dropped his sword and blood was coming out of his mouth.

Kimimaro smirked at him." Who is the slave now Sasuke? When I do this jutsu. I'm able to ambush anyone if they survive it."

Sasuke closed his eyes and was about to pass out until he thought about his family and friends. Then he opened his eyes back up and did some hand signs. He shot out Amaterasu and it hit Kimimaro head on.

Kimimaro screamed in pain and pulled the spear out of Sasuke. Then the bone like forest was gone and both men fell to the ground. Soon Kimimaro stopped screaming and his body was not moving anymore.

Sasuke widen his eyes as the black flames was starting to spread over to some building. With that last of his chakra. He made the black flames disappeared. He looked over and saw Kimimaro's body burnt to a crisp. You couldn't even tell it was him. Then he looked and saw his necklace he always had on a couple feet away.

Flashback

Naruto was holding up two necklaces.

Sasuke gave him a blank look. " You told me that you were going to show me something cool."

Naruto just gave him a smile. " My mom taught me how to make stuff. I made them and it's for the both of us."

Sasuke glared at him. " I'm not gay!"

" Gross! That's not what I mean, I have Temari-chan. These necklaces are a sign of our friendship. No matter what happens we will always be best friends and as long as we have these with us. No one can stop us!" Yelled a grinning Naruto.

" Hn." Was all Sasuke said as he took it from Naruto.

End of Flash Back

Sasuke was trying his hardest to crawl for the necklace. He finally grabbed it and held it in his bleeding hands. He thought about his team mates.

" I'm sorry Sakura that I couldn't be the man you wanted me to be. Tayuya live strong and don't let anybody change you. Kurenai-sensei, you been the best sensei anyone could ask for. Thanks for believing in me when I didn't believe in my self." Said Sasuke.

Then he thought about his own family. **" I love you mother. I love you also brother. Please protect everyone. I was glad to meet you Konan. Even though you didn't talk much, you were like a sister to me. I'm sorry I couldn't see you two grow up Nagato and Guren. I know you two will make your uncle very proud." **

Then he thought about Minato and Kushina. They were like family to him. In fact they were more of a family to him than the old Uchiha Clan members that Itachi killed. He was going to miss them.

And finally he thought about Naruto and then smiled. " You are my brother Naruto. I was in darkness and you saved me from myself. I'm sorry, but I wanted to be there when you became the Hokage. It looks like my time is up. Become the greatest Hokage the world has ever seen."

Then Sasuke Uchiha closed his eyes for perhaps the final time.

* * *

Naruto was heading towards his next mission when his necklace cracked. He widen his eyes and looked towards the stadium.

**" Something is wrong. Is it Sasuke?" **Thought a worried Naruto. He was about to head over there when he remembered something.

Flash Back

Two days before the invasion. All the ninja from the Leaf ninja and Baki's team were told about the invasion and their missions.

" No matter what happens stick to the plan. Because if you don't follow the plan. Then the Sound, Cloud and Stone could destroy the Leaf Village." Explained Minato.

Later the night Sasuke and Naruto had a talk.

" Man this is crazy, I have to fight two strong people." Stated a shocked Naruto.

" Lucky for me I get to fight only one guy, but I will help out anyone if I don't die." Stated Sasuke.

Naruto smiled at him. " Don't worry, I back you up."

Sasuke shook his head no." Your heard Lord Hokage. Even if I'm at death's door. I want you to stick with the plan no matter what happens."

Naruto had a question look on his face. " Are you sure?"

" It's our duty to fight for this village and it's people. Besides, I take it as disrespect if you come and save me. Do your mission first." Stated Sasuke.

Naruto smiled. " Very well. Then don't come in save me unless you kill your enemy."

Sasuke smirked. " One more thing. Also don't do it to Temari either."

Naruto just laughed. " I know. She said she kill me if I did it. I think I rather fight Orochimaru then to face Temari's wrath."

End of chapter

**" Hang in there Sasuke. Don't die on me." **Thought Naruto as he disspeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

End of chapter.


	36. Chapter 36

Family Love Chapter 36

I don't own anything.

* * *

Ukon was in Tayuya's body causing her to be in pain.

Sakon was laughing at her. " You should become my sex slave Tayuya. I treat you really good."

Ukon had a sick smile on his face also. " We will make you do some sick things. I'm going to enjoy it so much."

Despite the pain, Tayuya glared at them.

Sakon smirked at her." If only you had your curse mark. You might have put up a fight."

" Shut the hell up dickheads!" Yelled Tayuya as she stabbed herself with a kunai.

Witched caused Ukon to be in pain. " Hurry up and stop her Sakon!"

Sakon grabbed Tayuya from behind and held her so she could not stab herself to kill his brother.

Tayuya just smirked at them. " Take a look at the kunai dick heads."

Sakon and Ukon widen their eyes when they saw a paper bomb on the kunai.

**" She's carazy!" **Thought Sakon with fear on his face.

Ukon got out of Tayuya's body and jumped near Sakon as the suppose paper bomb went off, but it turn out to be a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared Sakon was shocked that Ukon had been stabbed in the throat.

Sakon glared at her. " What did you do to my brother?"

Tayuya smirked at him. " That piece of shit was cut off guard that's all. He thought it was going to explode and he wasn't suspecting it to be a smoke bomb. That was all I needed to kill him."

Sakon was giving her a look that said I will kill you.

**" Just like Anko said. If you can't bit them, than do something crazy." **Thought Tayuya. Then she started to do some hand signs.

Out of nowhere a tree grew and trapped Sakon. He couldn't even move at all.

Sakon widen his eyes as she came towards him. " Wow baby! I wasn't really going to kill you."

Tayuya stabbed him in the throat as well. " Shut the hell up and die."

Sakon did just that.

Tayuya sat against the wall. Putting pressure on the wound she got for stabbing herself. **" Great, I'm wounded and I'm out of chakra. I really hope the others are OK."**

* * *

Chouji stomach was in pain. He just killed Jirobo, but he had no choice to use the three colored pills of the Akimichi Clan. He didn't know if he was going to make it or not.

With that he passed out.

* * *

Neji had a big hole in his chest. He had killed Kidomaru.

**" Lord Hokage was right. I was the only one that could handle him." **Thought Neji as he looked up at some birds flying away.

Flash Back

After the invasion meeting.

Neji walked up to Team Seven. " May I have a moment please."

Both Tayuya, Sakura, and Sasuke just glared at him, but Naruto and Kurenai could tell there was something different about him.

Naruto gave him a big smiled." Sure! What do you need?"

Neji gave them a bow. " I would like to apologize for being mean to all of you. I had personal issues and I took them out on you."

" I forgive you Neji." Said Naruto as he shook Neji's hand.

Sasuke did the same thing. " Be careful when the invasion starts."

" Same goes for you Sasuke." Said Neji.

Soon Sakura and Tayuya forgive Neji.

When Team Seven left Tenten walked up to him.

" Did they forgive you?" Asked Tenten.

Neji smiled at her. " Yes they did. You were right after all."

" I'm going to ask you something Neji and it might change our friendship forever." She stated.

He raised a eyebrow. " What's wrong?"

" I'm in love with you Neji. I have been the first time I ever meet you." She stated.

He widen his eyes in surprise. " Why haven't you said anything?"

" Because you were so cold, but ever since you started to train with your uncle. You change for the better. I was to scared to ask you until now." She explained.

" Don't ever be afraid to ask me anything again and also I love you as well." He stated with a smile on his face.

She smiled and hugged him. " Promise you won't die Neji."

" I promise Tenten." He said.

End of Flash Back

It looked like he will be going to see his father soon.

" I'm sorry Tenten. I don't think I'm going to make it. I wish we could have started a family." Said Neji as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Lee had just defeated Dosu, Zaku, and Kin.

Lee was breathing heard because he had to use the Inner Gates. " Gai-sensei! I defeated my enemies with the fire of youth! Now time to help the others."

With that Lee ran off to help anyone he could.

* * *

Tenten had just killed Karin. This was the first time she killed someone with her own hands.

She shook her head.**" I don't have time to think about this now. I need to go to the Hokage mountain to help defend it."**

She looked at Karin's body one last time and left the area.

* * *

Shikamaru was on the ground. He was really wounded from fighting Suigetsu.

Suigestu started to walk up to Shikamaru with his sword above his head. " You should know that I like to cut off limbs before I cut off someones head."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. **" Freak!" **He thought as he got up and ran as fast as he could, but Suigestu jumped in front of him.

Suigestu started to laugh at him and grabbed his throat. " Where do you think your going?"

Shikamaru smirked and used his Shadow jutsu on him.

Suigestu tried hard to move, but could not. " What the hell have you done?"

" My jutsu works best when your very close to me. I just took a beating so I could catch you off guard. Since you can't move, there is no way for you to turn back in to water." Explained Shikamaru.

Suigestu glared at him. " How dare you! I'm stronger than you!"

Shikamaru gave him a blank look. " You are stronger than me, but sometimes it's not always the stronger one that wins the fight. Farewell!"

A shadow hand formed and then went to Suigestu's neck. Then it started to choke him and then soon Suigestu fell over dead.

Shikamaru fell to the ground. **" This hole invasion is so troublesome."**

* * *

End of chapter.


	37. Chapter 37

Family Love Chapter 37

I don't own anything.

* * *

Shino had his bugs eating Yoroi and Misumi to death. They both begged for mercy, but Shino gave them none.

The rest of the Genin all thought to never make him mad.

Shino started walking back to the others. " We are safe for now. That is if everything went as plan."

Kiba smiled at him. " Maybe we should go and help the others."

" No, We are to stay here and protect the villagers. That is our mission." Explained Shino.

" But what if someone needs our help?" Questioned Ino.

" You seem to forget that we are just Genin. The others that are fighting are ANBU, Chunin, and Jounin. That means they are stronger than us." Explained Shino.

Ino glared at him. " We are not weak! What about the other Genin. You know Chouji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Sasuke, Tayuya, Naruto, Temari, and Gaara."

Shino just gave her a hard look. " There are two reasons why they are out there fighting. The first reason is that they all made it to the third part of the exam and Orochimaru would have knew something was going on if they were missing."

Sakura nodded her head. That does make sense.

" Everyone had been extra trained for the invasion. I'm sure we are going to be OK." Said Shino.

Kiba glared at him. " I'm going to help fight."

Shino shook his head no. " Lord Hokage gave us specific orders. We are not leaving the citizens unless he or Iruka tells us to. After all he is the one in charge."

" Then why is he not out here with us fighting? Is he scared?" Questioned a cocky Kiba.

Hinata gave him a small glare. " He is the last line of defense for the villagers just in case we fail to protect them."

Kiba glared at all of them. " Naruto and Sasuke will not show me up anymore!" He yelled as he started to walk away.

But before Kiba could get far. Shino chopped him on his neck and Kiba landed on the ground knocked out.

Ino was shocked." Why did you do that for?"

" He is no use to us if he can't even sat aside his pride. This is a war. We need to stay focus." Stated a very serious Shino.

The others noodded their heads yes. They thought Shino was scary when he was annoyed.

* * *

In the Hokage mountain. Iruka siting on the ground hoping that the enemy didn't get pass Shino and the others.

Mikoto walked up to him with her two grand kids in her arms and smiled. " Your doing a good job Iruka."

Iruka smiled at her." Thank you. I just hope everyone is OK."

" I'm sure there all fine. After all we have Itachi, Konan, Minato, Kushina, and Jiraiya fighting for us. I'm positive everything will be fine." Said a happy Mikoto.

Iruka nodded his head at her " Your right, They are great ninjas fighting for us."

* * *

The Kazekage was breathing hard. He knew that the Raikage was strong, but he had no idea that he was this strong.

Raikage appeared in front of Kazekage and lifted his fist in the air. " Die!"

Raikage's fist hit the ground and made dust appear. After the dust settled. Raikage saw Naruto standing there with the Kazekage.

Kazekage widen his eyes when he saw Naruto. " I be in my grave right now if you didn't just save me. I was thinking you ran in to some trouble with Kabuto."

Naruto glanced at him. " After what you done to Temari-chan and Gaara. I really didn't want to save you, but your going to be my father in law."

" Well, that's good. I'm glad you giving me a chance." Said the Kazekage with a smile.

Naruto glared at him." If you want me to like you than I suggest you make things right with Temari-chan and Gaara."

The Kazekage nodded his head. " I'm going to do just that after all this crap is over."

" That's good to hear Lord Kazekage." Said Naruto as he looked Raikage.

The Kazekage got up off the ground. " Lets take this guy together as our first step towards being a family."

Naruto shook his head no. " I want to take this guy on my own."

" Are you serious? He is the Raikage for a reason Naruto." Said a suprise Kazekage.

Naruto just laughed. " This is my moment. I need to see if I'm strong enough to defeat a Kage. Please go and help your children."

The Kazekage smiled at him. " Your a crazy kid. Good luck fighting him."

Naruto gave him the thumbs up. " I'm going to defeat this guy and then go save Temari-chan. Believe it!"

" Then I see you soon." Said the Kazekage as he dispeared in a cloud smoke.

Naruto walked right up to the Raikage.

" Who the hell are you boy?" Questioned Raikage.

Naruto smiled at him. " Naruto Namikaze! The future Hokage!"

Raikage grunted. " A snort noise brat like you Hokage. Don't make me laugh boy. I'm the strongest Kage in the world! I have defeated my most strongest ninjas in my village. As I just shown that weak Kazekage that I'm unstoppable."

" You sure like to talk a lot don't you?" Questioned a smiling Naruto.

The Raikage narrowed his eyes at him. " You think I'm joking?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders.

" Would you happen to be the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki by any chance?" Questioned the Raikage.

Naruto smiled. " That's me."

Raikage started to laugh really hard. " I defeated my own Jinchuurikis that I own. The Nibi and Hachibi I defeated easily. Although, I will say that Hachibi was a lot stronger."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. " Did you just say you own them?"

" Of course I did. I'm the Cloud Village leader. Everyone in Lighting Country are my slaves." Stated a laughing Raikage.

" Your supposed to protect them! Not rule over them!" Yelled a angry Naruto.

Raikage just laughed. " Power is everything boy! Soon I'm going to have a powerful child. After the Leaf Village falls I'm going to make Yugito have sex with me!"

Naruto let out a lot of killing intent. " How dare you treat a woman like that! I'm going to kill you and show you no mercy!"

**" For a second there that brat scared me." **Thought Raikage.

Then Naruto turned in to a Sage and appeared in front of Raikage. He then kicked him in the face really hard and the Raikage went flying twenty feet away.

Raikage got up and held his bleeding face. No one could stop him or cause him pain. The only one that actually done that was Kirabi and now Naruto had done it.

Naruto was not his charming self. He had the Kyuubi's eyes. " I'm going to make you suffer!"

* * *

End of chapter.


	38. Chapter 38

Family Love Chapter 38

I don't own anything.

* * *

Temari was breathing hard. She had been doing fine until she started to run out of chakra and to make things worse. A crazy guy name Juugo a showed up and attack her.

Marks appeared on Juugo's body. " I love to kill women!"

Temari tried to summon Kamatari, but Juugo was to fast and punched her witch caused her to drop her fan. She then flew through a window of a building.

Temari had cuts on her. **" Dammit! What is this guy?"**

Juugo punched through a wall and walked in. " Your very beautiful. You been even more beautiful if you die!"

Temari glared at him in charged at him with everything she had, but her punches and kicks did not hurt Juugo at all. Then Juugo turned in his monster form and punched her again, but this time she went flying through a wall and landed outside.

" Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!" Shouted a crazy Juugo as he charged at her to finish her off.

**" I'm going to die! Take care Gaara and I'm sorry Naruto. I hope you find someone to love you as much as I have. It would have been a beautiful life."** Thought a sad Temari as she closed her eyes waiting or death to come.

Just as Juugo was about to finish her off. He was hit with a wind blade and flew back a couple of feet.

Temari opened her eyes and was very surprised that the Kazekage of all people just saved her life.

The Kazekage was not happy." I'm going to kill you for even thinking about touching my daughter."

Temari was really surprised of what he just said.

Kazekage looked at her and held out his hand for her. " I'm sorry that our family is broken. It is my fault, but your looking at a changed man. I'm going to make things right with you and Gaara."

Temari took his hand and he helped her stand to her feet. " I'm not sure what to say to you. I will have to talk to Gaara about this."

Kazekage nodded his head. " That's fine. I don't aspect you two to forgive me just like that."

Then the some what father and daughter moment was interrupted by Juugo screaming he was going to kill them.

Temari grabbed her fan on the ground and was about to use her summoning technique when her father grabbed her shoulder.

She raised a eyebrow at him. " What?"

" You are out of chakra to do the summoning technique. If you do it, you will die." He Explained.

" Then how were going to kill this guy?" She questioned.

He gave her a small smile. " Watch closely. I'm about to show you my most powerful jutsu that I have. In fact I'm going to be teaching you how to do it."

She just had a question look on her face.

He started to do some hand signs and he put his hands out with his palm of his hands together. " Wind World Trap!"

Then Juugo was trapped in a big dome like shape. It looked like Juugo was yelling something out, but you couldn't hear him.

" Why can't I hear him?" Questioned Temari.

" The wind is so strong he can't move and we also can't hear him. This jutsu is meant to show no mercy to your enemy. Now it's time to end this." Announced the Kazekage as he did more hand signs. " Wind Slash Storm!"

Then the wind inside of the dome that Juugo was trap in, started to tare him apart. There was so much blood and his bones seem to just tare apart.

Kazekage looked at Temari. " Please stand behind me."

She did just that.

Then the Kazekage cut off his jutsu and blood flew everywhere. The Kazekage was covered with it and since Temari stood behind him she didn't get any on her at all.

Temari was just to shocked to say anything.

Kazekage got some blood of his face. " That's the only thing I don't like about it. It's to bloody for my taste."

Temari was about to fall to the ground because she out of chakra. Her father caught her and gently sat her down.

" Rest now Temari. You did all you could. I'm proud of you." He said with a true smile.

She had never seen her father smile or say anything nice to her before. Before she could say anything they looked up in the sky and saw sand. It look like a giant sand storm, but they both knew it was Gaara fighting someone and who ever it was most be really strong.

" Please help Gaara." She said.

" There is no need to ask me that. I be right back. You just rest." He said as he ran off.

Temari had a small smile as she passed out.

* * *

Gaara was standing on his floating sand and Kirabi was standing on the roof.

" It's time for the eight to show himself!" Yelled Kirabi.

Soon there was a battle of two Jinchurikis.

* * *

Jiraiya stood over the defeated Yugito. It was a hard fight, but he won and knocked her out. He was not sure what to do with her, but he knew it be a while before she woke up. He decided to leave her there for now and come back later.

Right now he had a choice go help Naruto or Itachi's group. He heard that the Raikage was really strong. He then decided to help Naruto out.

With that he disppeared in a cloud smoke.

* * *

Kushina smiled as she held her sword that was dripping with blood. The only Root members that were left was Sai and Danzo.

Danzo glared at Kushina. " I had no clue you were so strong. I guess Itachi miss inform me about your real power."

Kushina narrowed her eyes at him. " You crave power like a drug. It's not about ruling people. It's about protecting people."

" The Leaf Village is going to get destroyed unless I'm the Hokage." Stated Danzo.

" Your end is here Danzo! Believe it!" Yelled Kushina.

Before Danzo could say anything. He felt a sword go through his back.

Danzo looked behind him and saw his most trusted man Sai had betrayed him.

Danzo had blood coming out of his mouth. " Why?"

" I'm loyal to the Leaf Village." Stated Sai.

Danzo was shocked. " How long...

" How long have I been a spy? The first day you meet me. Now you can die traitor of the Leaf Village." Said Sai as he finish off Danzo.

" I'm glad you got me in here so I could ambush them. I didn't think I could have taken them all on by myself." Said Kushina.

Sai gave her a smile. " As soon as you were in trouble. I was going to help you, but your so strong. I didn't have to."

Kushina smiled. " I told Minato I could do it."

Sai nodded his head. " Peharps we should help the others?"

" Lets go Sai." Said Kushina as she and Sai left underground hideout.

* * *

End of chapter.


	39. Chapter 39

Family Love Chapter 39

I don't own anything.

* * *

Raikage and Naruto charged at each other and didn't bother to block each others attack. They both exchange blows. The ground started to create dust and every ninja near by stopped fighting to watch the fight between monsters. They both punched each other in the face at the same time and flew apart form each other. They both got up and smiled at each other.

" It would seem your a strong boy." Said Raikage with a smile.

Naruto smiled at him. " Your as ugly as ever. No wonder you have to make someone have sex with you. I'm lucky that I am not you." He said as he started to laugh out loud.

Raikage was now pissed off. " I will show you my true power!" Then lighting appeared on both of his fist.

**" Is that move kind of like uncle Kakashi's Lighting Blade?" **Thought Naruto as he was ready for anything.

Raikage charged at him and lucky Naruto dodged the attack, but as the Raikage hit the ground there was a big explosion that sent Naruto flying. When the dust cleared. Naruto saw the Raikage standing there, but there was a big hole where he was standing.

Raikage laughed. " This power doesn't hurt me as you can see, but It can kill anyone else."

" Bring it on Raikage!" Yelled a smiling Naruto as he added more Sage chakra in to himself.

Raikage ran at Naruto and swung his fist at him, Naruto easily blocked him.

Raikage widen his eyes in surprise. " No can hold my lighting fist! What are you!"

" The next great Hokage! Believe it!" Yelled Naruto as he lifted the Raikage up in the air with one hand and made a Rasengan with the other.

He then hit Raikage with it and sent him flying in the air. Naruto appeared above him and it him with a Double Rasengan that caused the Raikage to crash in the ground like a missile.

Naruto landed on the ground and turned back to normal. Then to his surprised the Raikage stood back up. His robes were gone, but he wasn't injured at all.

Naruto gave him a small smile. " You are definitely worthy of being a Kage. How are you not hurt?"

" Simple boy, My body is like steal. The more you attack him the stronger I get. Nothing can stop me." Explained a smirking Raikage.

**" Great, how do I defeat him if phiscal and jutsus can't stop him?" **Thought Naruto.

Raikage started to walk slowly to him. " That power you had on was strong. In fact your a lot stronger than my brother, but don't feel bad. The Kyuubi is a weak little kitten compared to me."

Raikage's fist connected to Naruto's face and he flew all they way in to the woods. He hit a big tree and big sticks fell out of the tree beside him.

Naruto was holding his face in pain and he could see the Raikage walking towards him from a distance.

* * *

Soon Naruto found himself in his mind face to face with the Kyuubi.

**_" Brat! That human just disrespected me! Kill him!"_ **Yelled the Kyuubi.

" How do I do that? That guy is unstoppable!" Said a worried Naruto.

**_" Use my power!"_ **Yelled the Kyuubi.

Naruto glared at him " No! I don't need your help fox!"

Then Naruto saw something he never thought he would see. The Kyuubi sighed at him.

**_" Then I guess we have no choice."_ **Said a laughing Kyuubi.

Naruto raised a eyebrow. " What do you mean by that?"

**_" The truth is I'm never going to escape from you. Unless someone seals me out of you, but they will most likely use me. As for you, I will always be with you. You can never leave me. So I say we_ _become allies like we should have done from the start."_ **Stated Kyuubi.

" No way. I don't trust you at all. You attacked the Leaf Village!" Yelled Naruto.

Kyuubi glared at him. **_" First, that damn Madara Uchiha was the one that controlled me that night, but I gain control of myself when that Third Hokage and your father sealed me! As for the trust thing. I might love to kill, but I have my honor and I don't lie. I saved us form Orochimaru and I spared your friends life's didn't I?"_**

" That is true. Very well Kyuubi. I listen to what you have to say." Said Naruto.

Kyuubi smiled. **_" You scratch my back and I scratch your back."_**

Naruto nodded his head. " Fine. How do I kill this guy?"

Kyuubi smiled at him. **" That human has a big mouth."**

Naruto smiled back. He knew what to do now.

* * *

Back in reality. Naruto saw the Raikage in front of him.

Raikage started to laugh. " It's time to...

He was cut off as Naruto shoved a big stick in his mouth and the stick made him keep his mouth open.

Naruto grinned at him. " You have one big fat mouth. Your body may be unstoppable on the out side, but I know that your insides are not."

Naruto made the Rasengan with the Kyuubi's chakra and shoved it in the Raikage's mouth witched caused his head to explode.

Naruto looked at his body. " Gross! I need to take a long shower after all this is done." Then he got really happy. " Awesome! I defeated a Kage!"

* * *

Itachi had summoned Sasanoo and kill hundreds of rock ninjas, plus their Tsuchikage. Itachi had to sit down. He couldn't fight anymore. He shouldn't have summoned Sasanoo, but it was hard to fight hundred people and the Tsuchikage by yourself at the same time.

Konan appeared beside him. " Are you OK Itachi?"

Itachi gave her a small smile. " For now. What about you?"

" I killed my share of Rock ninjas." Answered Konan.

Deidara walked up to them and fell on the ground. " Damn! What a fight...hmm."

" Are you OK Deidara?" Asked Itachi.

" I have been better...hmm" Said Deidara with a smile.

Kisame then walked up to them and flopped down on the ground. " What a rush. I think Nagato is smiling right about now."

All three of them smiled at that.

" Did all of you go out like we agreed?" Asked Konan.

Kisame smiled. " I made it look like a ocean around here."

" I did my best art C4...hmm." Stated Deidara.

" Hn." Was all Itachi said.

" Nice to see you haven't change much." Said a laughing Kisame.

Itachi stood up. " Lets help the others."

Kisame, Konan, and Deidara got up off the ground.

" Deidara, I need you to check on the citizens and the genin." Said Itachi.

Deidara nodded his head and jumped on his clay bird. " No problem...hmm." He said as he took off in the sky heading to the Hokage mountain.

Itachi then looked at Kisame. " Go check on the cloud army. Hopefully the Kazekage and Naruto took care of them."

Kisame grinned at him and ran off.

" What do you want me to do Itachi?" Questioned Konan.

" Since your able to see all over the village at once. I need you to rescue the wounded. Meanwhile, I will kill any other ninja in the village." Explained Itachi.

Konan raised a eyebrow. " Your low on chakra Itachi."

" I know. That's why I sent Kisame to help Naruto with the Cloud army. He has more charkra than any of us." Explained Itachi.

Konan kissed him on the lips and then turned in to paper butterflies. Then the butterflies flew away and Itachi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

End of chapter.


	40. Chapter 40

Family Love Chapter 40

I don't own anything.

* * *

Two Rain ninjas walked up to Naruto.

" That was awesome. You killed the Raikage." Said Yuudachi.

Ryuusui smiled at him. " We had some deaths on our side, but not as much as the Cloud Village did. We won the battle."

Just as he said that Kisame and Jiraiya jumped beside them.

Kisame raised a eyebrow. " Where are all the enemies?"

Naruto laughed. " There gone. We won."

Jiraiya patted Naruto on the head. " I'm proud of you kid."

Naruto just smiled at that.

Kisame sighed. " Well, since the fun is not out here anymore. I say we take out the remaining trash that's in the village."

" What a minute. My godson just defeated a Kage. I'm so happy! Free Books!" Yelled Jiraiya as he held up a lot of new Icha Icha violence.

Everyone had stars in there eyes besides Naruto as Jiraiya began to pass them out. Then Jiraiya handed one to Naruto.

Naruto raised a eyebrow. " What's the big deal about this book?"

Kisame widen his eyes. " You mean you never read them before?"

" Well, Pervy Sage tried to give me one when I was little, but my mom took it and burned it. She threaten to kill him if he ever tried to give me one again." Explained Naruto.

Everyone gave Jiraiya a blank look.

Jiraiya just shrugged his shoulders. " I made the mistake about giving it to him when he was just a child, but now that his grown up and about to get married. Someone needs to teach him."

Naruto just had a questioned look on his face. " What are you talking about?"

Jiraiya had a serious expression on his face." The book is going to teach you how to make love to Temari! You want to please her right?"

Naruto had hearts in his eyes. " Of course." He said as he started to open the book.

Then Jiraiya looked at Kisame. " As you might already know. Konan is very mad at me and refuses to let me see her."

Kisame just shrugged his shoulders. " What the hell do you want me to do about it?"

" No you idiot. I want to get on Konan's good side on my own. I know Itachi named you the godfather of his kids." Stated Jiraiya.

" That's right." Said Kisame with a grin.

" That's why it's your job to teach the little boy about women. You know itachi won't do it." Said Jiraiya.

Kisame gave him a look. " Look at me. Does it look like I'm going to get married. Besides, my idea of a perfect woman is a one night stand."

Jiraiya smiled at him. " Then we have something in common."

Naruto got up off the ground and put his new book away." I need to read this later. The village is more important right now."

Jiraiya nodded his head as he ran in back in the village with Naruto, Kisame, Mist, Sand , and Rain ninjas following him.

* * *

The Kazekage looked around and thought for a second that he was back in the Sand Village. There was Sand all over the place.

**" It looks like this is Gaara's doing." **He thought as he was searching for his son.

Finally he saw Gaara and Kirabi's bodies. He ran over to his son first and checked to see if he was still alive. He felt a heart beat, but it was really low. Then he checked the Cloud ninja and found out that he was dead and crushed to death to.

**" That is what scares me the most about him." **Thought the Kazekage as he picked him up and carried him to the hospital.

* * *

The First and Second Hokage charged at Minato. Before Orochimaru could blink Minato appeared behind the First Hokage and stabbed him behind his head. The Minato stuck his hand in his head and pulled out a Kunai that had the seal on it. Then the First Hokage's body turn to ash.

Orochimaru was to shock to even speak.

Minato looked at the body that was used for the sacrifice for the justu. He didn't know who it was, but he had a Sound headband on his forehead.

" You use and kill your own man. That is NOT what a leader does!" Yelled a very angry Minato.

Orochimaru glared at him. " How did you know this jutsu's weakness?"

" I knew you where going to use this technique. So I needed to find a weakness to it that's all. To be honest it wasn't hard at all." Explained Minato.

Then Orochimaru was really surprised that Minato turned in to a cloud of smoke. He looked around for him and saw him move the seal out of the Second Hokage's skull. With that the Second Hokage had also turned in to ash.

" This can't be hanpping! How dare you make me look like a fool!" Yelled a angry Orochimaru as he charged at Minato with everything he had.

Orochimaru swung his sword at Minato, but he ducked and did a upper cut to Orochimaru. Then he formed the Rasengan and hit Orochimaru in the chest with it. Orochimaru flew off the stadium roof and landed in the arena.

* * *

Meanwhile all the Sound ninja were all dead.

Gai was about to attack Orochimaru when he saw him on the ground, Kakashi put his arm in front of him.

" Stop. Let the sensei handle this." Said Kakashi.

Gai rasied a eyebrow." Are you sure?"

Kakashi nodded his head. " Orochimaru is a Sannin, but he can't kill the Fourth Hokage."

Kurenai nodded her head and put her weapons up. Anko did the same also. Then the others followed their example.

* * *

Orochimaru's mouth opened wide and a new Orochimaru came out just as Minato landed in front of him.

" I'm inmortal! Now die!" Yelled Orochimaru as he spat out a lot of little snakes that had swords sticking out of their mouths.

In a flash of yellow they were all killed.

**" This is not happening. I'm a God. I'm immortal!" **Thought a angry Orochimaru.

Minato had a cold look in his eyes. " You are a wast of human life. For all the terrible things you done. I'm going to make you beg for your life."

Just then Minato made what looked like a very small Rasengan and shoved it in his chest. He then jumped away from him.

Orochimaru smiled as he didn't feel anything. " What was that?"

" It's called the expanding Rasengan." Answered Minato.

Then Orochimaru couldn't move and he coughed up a lot of blood. Then he fell over on the ground in pain.

" What...did...you do...to me?" Questioned Orochimaru in pain. He never felt like this before. It was like something cutting at him from the inside out.

Minato gave him a glare." I made a very small Rasengan in your body. The more chakra I put in it. The more it grows. This Rasengan is not meant to kill. It's made to torture until your body can't take it anymore. Then you will die a painful death."

Orochimaru widen his eyes as he started to scream in pain. Then blood started coming out all over his body and his skin came off.

It looked like it was a females body that he took over and soon that body was destroyed. Now all there was now was a white snake. The head looked like Orochimaru. Orochimaru begged for mercy, but Minato granted him none.

Then everyone saw a big Rasengain were Orochimaru's body use to be.

Kakashi walked up to Minato. " Are you OK sensei?"

Minato smiled at him. " Never better."

Anko walked right up to Minato and hugged him. " Thank you Lord Hokage."

Minato hugged her back. " Your welcome."

Then they separated.

Minato looked at his the ninja. " I want the ANBU to find the last of the enemies and arrest them. The rest of you find the wounded and get them to the hospital."

Everyone nodded and disappeared.

**" Lets see how much damage was done to the Leaf Village." **Thought Minato. He also hoped that his son and wife were OK.

* * *

End of chapter.


	41. Chapter 41

Family Love Chapter 41

I don't own anything

* * *

It's been one day since the invasion ended. The Cloud and Stone had lost a lot of men. Both countries surrendered to the Leaf Village. The Leaf Village lost about fifty ninjas. Rain, Sand, and Mist lost some also.

Minato was really glad that no citizens were killed thanks to Shino and Iruka actions. The only ninjas that were at deaths door was Sasuke, Chouji, Neji, and Gaara.

Minato had most of the ninjas rebuilding some houses and stores that were lost in the invasion.

Gaara had multiple stab wounds. The medics were trying everything to help him.

Neji had large hole his stomach, shoulder, and had deadly spider venom in him.

The medics told him that they couldn't help Chouji. Even though the Nara clan give them information on the pills that Chouji had took. They couldn't do a thing.

Sasuke was the worst out of them both. They didn't know how much longer Sasuke could live with a giant hole in his stomach.

Minato refused to give up on them.

* * *

" This mission is very important. Find Tsunade. I don't care how you do it, but when you find her. Turn on this seal." Ordered Minato as he toss a Kunai to him that had a special seal on it.

Jiraiya nodded his head. " I see, That seal will tell you that we found her and then you will appear to deal with her."

Minato nodded his head. " Please hurry."

" I have one question for you though? How will you deal with her? You do know that she is very stubborn and she will not come back no matter what you say." Explained Jiraiya.

" I don't have time to play nice with her. I will use force if I have to. I probably would have to tie her up." Stated Minato.

Jiraiya had a perverted smile. " After she heals the boys. You think you could retie her?"

Minato just sighed at him. " Just go."

Jiraiya nodded his head and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Meanwhile everybody was waiting in the waiting rooms. The four Genin that were in ICU. Only family were aloud to wait.

Mikoto was siting in a chair next to Itachi and Konan. They had Kisame and Deidara watching their kids.

Mikoto started to have tears coming out of her eyes. " I don't want my baby to die."

Itachi hugged her mother. " Sasuke is strong. He will live through this."

**" Come on Sasuke. Your mother and brother are really worried about you. You must live Sasuke. I know what it's like to loose love ones. I don't want my husband or my mother in law to go through what I've been through." **Thought Konan.

Then Naruto walked in the room and sat in a chair near them. " Have you heard anything?"

Mikoto shook her head no. " They still doing surgery on him."

" I'm sorry guys. After I killed Kabuto, I should have went straight to Sasuke." Said Naruto.

" No Naruto. You did your duty as a Leaf Village ninja. Sasuke also did his duty." Said Itachi.

Naruto knew that Itachi was right, but still flit like he could have helped Sasuke.

To everyone's surprised. Konan spoke up.

" Don't blame yourself Naruto. Guilt can kill anyone. Some times there just nothing you can do about it." Explained Konan as she remembered that she blamed herself for Yahiko's death. It killed her until Nagato help her through it and she did the same with him.

Naruto was surprised that she talked to him. Usually whenever he saw Itachi and Konan. It was Itachi that did most of the talking even though he didn't talk much. In fact Sasuke said that she rarely ever talked to him or Mikoto. She was kind of like a female Itachi.

" You should be with Temari right now Naruto. She needs you. We will let you know if we get a update about Sasuke." Promised Mikoto.

Naruto nodded his head. " I be back in thirty minutes." He said as he left the room.

Konan got up. " I'm going to the bathroom. I be right back."

Itachi watched her go. He could tell something was wrong with her.

Mikoto looked at her son. " What she said to Naruto, It sounded like she went through the same thing he did. Do you know what it was?"

" We keep no secrets from each other. However, I can't tell you. That is her painful past to tell." Explained Itachi.

Mikoto just smiled. She always wondered what kind of husband her son would make.

Five minutes later Konan came back in the room. Just as she showed up and medic ninja walked in the room.

" I'm sorry. We tried everything that we knew, but Sasuke's wounds couldn't be healed." Said the ninja.

Mikoto fell on the ground and started to scream about Sasuke.

Itachi had tears coming out like a waterfall. He couldn't believe that his brother was dead just as they were getting closer like brothers should be.

Konan was really sad to hear about Sasuke. She got up and hugged husband and mother in law to comfort them.

* * *

In another room. Hiashi, Hinata, and Hanabi were waiting to see if Neji was OK.

" Father? Why don't we just use our Byakugan to look through the doors? I'm sure we will see if Neji's alright." Stated Hanabi.

Hiashi looked at her. " We will not do that." He said as he closed his eyes.

Just then a nurse walked in the room. " I'm sorry Lord Hiashi, but your nephew Neji has passed on." Said the nurse as she left the room.

Hanabi was shock that Neji was dead. **" Neji was one of the strongest fighters I have ever seen."**

Hanata started to cry. She vowed never to cry in front of her father or sister. Neji was starting to be like her brother, but that was all over.

Hiashi was angry. He vowed after his brother died that he would watch out for his nephew and yet he failed. He then got up and hugged his two daughters. He would not fail with his children.

* * *

About the same time Choza and his wife both received terrible news that Chouji had passed away from the side effect of eating Three Colored Pills.

Both of them cried like there was no tomorrow. They beloved son had been killed fighting for the Leaf Village.

* * *

In a another waiting room was Kushina, Naruto, Temari, Kankuro, and the Kazekage. They all hoped that Gaara was going to be OK.

A doctor came in and told them that Gaara was alive only because his demon some how healed him.

Naruto had a big grin on his face. " Alright Temari-chan. Didn't I tell you that he was going to be OK?"

Temari smiled and jumped on him. Then she started to kiss him all over his face. " Thank you."

Naruto had hearts in his eyes. " Thank you Temari-chan."

Kushina smiled at them. **" Young love. They are just like how Minato and I when we first got together." **

Kankuro rolled his eyes at them.

**" I hope Gaara and Temari will forgive me in time. I just wish that I saw the light before I did all the bad things I done. I really can't blame them if they don't." **Thought the Kazekage.

* * *

End of chapter.


	42. Chapter 42

Family Love Chapter 42

I don't own anything.

* * *

Jiraiya didn't find Tsunade in time and Tsunade said that she was sorry that she could not get there to help in time. She decided to stay away from the Leaf Village.

It was a very sad day and it was raining really hard. There was going to be a funeral at one in the after noon.

* * *

Naruto was standing in the rain. He was at the grave yard where the funeral was going to take place later today. He stood in front of Sasuke, Neji, and Chouji's graves. When he first heard about Sasuke's death he cried. It was like loosing a brother. He fell on his knees screaming and started to hit the ground repeatedly out of anger. His hand started to bleed, but he didn't care.

Naruto keep doing that for about five minutes when someone grabbed his hand to keep him from hitting the ground. He looked and saw his father.

" That won't bring Sasuke or the others back." Said a serious Minato as he let go of his son's hand.

" It makes me feel better." Said a sad Naruto.

Minato rasied a eyebrow at him. " Are you sure?"

" Not really." Answered a sad Naruto.

Minato sighed. " I know what your going through Naruto. I lost my parents at a young age. I know Sasuke was like your brother."

" We promised to watch each others backs. There has to be a jutsu out there that can bring back Sasuke and the others." Said Naruto.

" Don't be a fool. Those type of jutsus only make you like Orochimaru. God picks who dies and who lives. It was just Sasuke's time. We are not Gods son." Stated Minato.

When Naruto didn't say anything. Minato keep talking.

" You think Sasuke would want you to act like this? He would have called you a fool. It's time to start being a man Naruto. Sooner or later your going to be a father. You need to teach the future degeneration. How can you do that if your living in the past? I'm not saying just forget about Sasuke and move on, but what you should do is make Sasuke proud." Explained Minato.

Naruto looked at his father. " Your right. I'm not making Sasuke happy by acting like this. Did you know that Sasuke and I had plans? Sasuke's dream was to become the top of the ANBU and I was going to become the great Hokage. That way we would be at the top and protect the village."

Minato smiled at his son. " Just don't loose sight of your dreams Naruto. Come on lets head home and get ready for the funeral.

With that they left the grave yard and headed home.

* * *

The entire Leaf Village was at the funeral. Minato started to give a speech about all the ninjas that died in the line of duty. He finally got to Chouji, Neji, and Sasuke.

" Chouji Akimichi had a good heart and he had great friends. He was a great ninja. During the invasion he fought against a member of the Sound Four. The member he fought with was stronger that Chouji was, he knew that he had to win no matter what to protect the Leaf Village. Chouji took the Three Colored Pills. They made Chouji powerful enough to kill the Sound ninja he was fighting, but the pills came at a price. That price was Chouji's life. He had lived a good life."

" Neji Hyuga was a genus of the Hyuga clan. He two was a great ninja. During the invasion he also fought with one of the members of the Sound Four. Neji fought like true warrior to protect this village. He fought a long distance fighter and Neji was a close up fighter. Neji still won, but he took a fatal hit to catch his enemy off gourd. Neji lived a tough life and would have been happy to know that the Hyuga clan's Curse Mark has stopped for good. Hiashi Hyuga had informed me today that in the honor of his nephew, the Curse Mark is gone from this day on. Neji will be missed."

" Sasuke Uchiha was a man with honor, he could forgive and most of all he had a kind heart. He was different from the other Uchihas like his brother was. His father Fugaku forbidden Sasuke to be around my son, but Sasuke always meet my son in secret. Sasuke fought brave against the strongest out of the Sound Four. Sasuke won the fight and protected part of the Village from his Amaterasu. He used the last of his Chakra to put out the flames and with his injuries from fighting. Sasuke had passed on. He was like my second son. He will be missed by all."

" Everyone that sacrificed themselves for the Leaf Village during the invasion. Their names we never be forgotten. Their names will be remembered as great ninjas that saved the Leaf village during the invasion." Said Minato as he finished his speech. Then he turned around and looked at their graves.

**" Thank you all for protecting us. I'm sorry that you had to die that day, but through your sacrifices, the citizens, your families, and the village itself are safe. I will make this world peaceful. That I promised you in your names." **Thought a serious Minato.

* * *

Finally it was time for everyone to walk up to the graves and place flowers on them or to say anything they wanted to their love ones that they lost.

Choza and his wife had tears in their eyes as they walked up to their son's grave.

His wife put flowers on her son's grave. " I love you son."

" We are going to miss you so much. I'm going to miss you a lot son." Said a sad Choza.

* * *

Team Ten walked up to the graves.

Ino had been crying ever since she heard about Chouji's death. She always gave him a hard time about his weight and she knew that Chouji liked her a lot. She wished she could go back in time and take back the bad things she said to him. She also wished she could have kissed him once.

She put her flowers on his grave. " Good bye Chouji. You were one of my best friends."

Then she went over to Sasuke's grave and put some flowers on it. " I wished I could have kissed you to just once, but I guess I was not your type. Good bye Sasuke. I will miss you."

Shikamaru walked up to Chouji's grave. He had tears coming out of his eyes. " Your my best friend and you will always be my best friend. Take care and I will see you one of these days."

Asuma put a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder and then put flowers on Chouji's grave. " Lord Hokage was right about you being a very kid hearted person. You don't see much of that in this world, but your in a better place. You made me proud. Hopefully my father is taking care of you guys. Good bye Chouji."

With that Team Ten left so others could come to the graves.

* * *

All the Hyuga clan members walked up to Neji's grave and place flowers on them.

" Good bye brother. For now on I'm going to be strong in your name." Promised Hinata as she placed a follower on his grave.

**" Take care of your son Hizashi. I hope I made you both happy." **Thought Hiashi as he had tears coming out of his eyes.

Hanabi was really sad. She could barley keep from crying as she placed her flowers on his grave.

* * *

Team Gai walked up to Neji's grave.

Gai walked up to his grave first. " You were a great student Neji. I wish you found your youth fullness sooner. I will never forget you."

Lee put some flowers down at his grave. " You were the toughest person I have ever fought with in my life. I trained so hard to defeat you, but I never could. Then soon you become my friend and I would have died for you. I promise I will live youthfully in your name."

Tenten put her flowers on his grave and then she fell to her knees crying. " Why! Why did you leave me! You promised that you wouldn't die! I love you Neji...

Lee and Gai grabbed her to comfrot her.

Everybody saw that scene and there was no dry eye anywhere.

* * *

Mikoto, Konan, and Itachi walked up to Sasuke's grave.

Mikoto put flowers on his grave. " I love you so much Sasuke."

" I was glad to meet you Sasuke. I'm sorry that you meet your end so soon. It shouldn't happen to anyone." Said Konan as she to put her flowers on his grave.

" I loved you so much Sasuke. All I wanted to do was protect you always and keep you safe, but you were grown up the day I came back to the village. I guess I couldn't watch out for you forever. The next son I have will be named after you." Promised Itachi as he sat some flowers down.

Then they started to walk away from his grave so other people could go to it.

Konan looked back one last time. **" Nagato, Yahiko, Please watch over Sasuke for me."**

* * *

Team Seven walked up to Sasuke's grave.

Kurenai put her flowers on his grave. " You were a great student Sasuke. Out of everyone on our team, you were the easy one to deal with. You had your hole life ahead of you. I'm sorry it ended so soon."

Tayuya went up next. " I lost a lot of people before I joined the Sound Village. I never cared about any of them. Your the first one that I lost and it hurts like hell. You saved my life from Orochimaru. I really don't know what to say you. I'm glad that I got to know you when you were still alive. Goodbye Sasuke."

Sakura was crying. " You were my frist love Sasuke. I wish we could have been a couple togather. I would have done anything for you."

Next was Naruto. " Well brother, I will miss you. Hopefully you watching over me so that you can see me become the Hokage. I hope you don't mind that I took your necklace I gave you. I'm going to be wearing it for now on that way I know your close by. "

Then he looked at Neji and Chouji's graves. " I miss you two as well."

Soon everyone saw the graves and made their respects.

* * *

End of chapter.


	43. Chapter 43

Family Love Chapter 43

I don't own anything.

* * *

Minato read the letter from both Lighting and Earth countries. They has surrendered to the Leaf Village as long as Minato didn't kill anyone.

Minato rolled his eyes. He had a big plan to do. Hopefully, Jiraiya and Sai finish their missions. Orochimaru had killed their Daimyo. So he was free do to do whatever he wanted. He had a plan for peace to finally come after fighting for so long.

* * *

Minato was at the Leaf Villagers prison. The last time he was here was when he and Anko talked to Tayuya for the first time. Minato walked in and saw a ANBU.

" Lord Hokage! What may I help you with?" Asked the ANBU.

" Is Ibiki here?" Questioned Minato.

" No sir. He had the day off. However, Yagao Uzuki has been put in charge today." Answered the ANBU.

" Please call her here. I need to speak to her." Stated Minato.

The ANBU nodded and disappeared.

Yagao appeared in a cloud of smoke. " Lord Hokage, How can I help you?"

" I need you to explain this prison." Said Minato.

Yagao nodded her head. " As you wish. The floors go down from zero to five levels in the prison. The zero floor is where we are at now. Ibiki's office is on this floor as well as the interrogation rooms are at. The first level is where normal prisoners are keep at. Like thieves or people that is going to be in here for six or seven months at a time."

Minato nodded his head.

" Level two is where all murders are keep. These people are in life or going to be put to death, but all of them are not ninjas. Level Three is where regular bad ninjas are at. Such as some of the Sound, Cloud and Stone ninjas we keep or some of our ninjas that comment a crime." Explained Yagao.

" So there pretty much weak ninjas compared to you or me?" Questioned Minato.

" Compared to you everyone is weak, but to answer your question. Yes, level three has weak ninjas." Answered Yagao.

" Contuie please."

" As you wish. Level Four are ninjas that we capture that have a bounty or is a missing nin. Level Five has very powerful ninjas. Someone like Orochimaru would have been put down there." Explained Yagao.

Minato nodded. " I need to take me through the prison."

Yagao was surprised that he said that, but nodded her head. " As you wish Lord Hokage."

Yagao lead Minato do the door and did some hand signs. The door opened in they walked in a room that had stairs.

* * *

Soon they were in level one.

Minato looked around and saw people playing cards or just talking. They were out of their cells.

" I told you that these people ether got in fights, did drugs, or steal things." Stated Yagao.

" They are not the ones I want to see. Please take me to Level Two." Said Minato.

Yagao nodded her head as she and Minato walked pass the prisoners.

" That man was the Fourth Hokage. I always wanted to meet him in person." Said a prisoner.

A big fat man laughed. " Why didn't you say anything to him?"

" Are you crazy? I was to scared." Said the prisoner.

A woman named Inazuma nodded her head." It's for the best not to talk to any guards or ninjas. After all they could put us in the other levels. This level has the most freedom."

The big fat man laughed at her. " True, I got two more months in here. What about you Inazuma?"

" One more week boys." Answered Inazuma.

" How about we make love then before you go?" Asked the fat man.

Inazuma looked like she will throw up. " First off, I would never do that with you and second, if you do that. They will sentence you to level two."

The fat man keep his mouth shut.

* * *

In Level two Minato looked around. This time all the prisoners were all in their cells.

" Don't they get to be out of their cells?" Minato asked.

" No they don't. They get feed once a day, but that's it." Answered Yagao.

" I see. Take me to Level Three. I might find someone I need there." Said Minato as they left.

* * *

Down in Level Three. They were cells bars that blocked chakra and the cells were big enough to keep about ten ninjas in them. They also chains on their wrest so they couldn't use Chakra. On this floor was Zaku, Dosu, Kin, Jei and many other ninjas.

Zaku saw Minato and Yagao. " Hey you bastards! I how long are you going to keep us here!"

" As long as we want to scum. Until Lord Hokage decides what to do with you." Said Yagao.

" It depends on how my plan goes. If my plan works than you all will be free. If not then you guys all never going to leave here." Said Minato.

Everybody on Level three hoped that the Hokage's plan worked.

" The two I'm looking for not here. I thought Yugito would be on this...

Minato was caught off as a Cloud ninja started to talk to him.

" Yugito! Where is she?" Demanded Samui.

Yagao was about to snap at her, Minato told her it was OK.

" Why would you care?" Questioned Minato.

" Her and I go way back. The fact is I'm her only friend that she ever had. A couple months ago she gave up on life. She came here looking for death because the Raikage was going to make her have sex with him." Said Samui.

Minato smiled at her. He could tell that this women cared about Yugito. " She fought Jiraiya of the Sannin. He spared her life."

Samui then narrowed her eyes. " What do you want from her? The same thing Raikage wanted."

" No. I'm married and I have a son. I just want to ask her something." Said Minato.

There were to other people in the same cell with Samui. That was her teammates Karui and Omoi.

" Calm down Samui. I know that big breast are hard to carry around for you, but your getting us closer to execution than you are of freeing us." Said Omoi.

Karui bashed him on his head. " Don't talk about her like that!"

Omoi rubbed his head in pain. " Since we are on Jinchuurikis. Where is Kirabi at?"

" He was killed by Gaara of the Sand Village." Answered Yagao.

Every Cloud ninja were all shocked that Gaara had killed Kirabi.

Minato looked at Yagao. " Where is Yugito located."

" She is in Level Five Lord Hokage. Her powers are to powerful to be put anywhere else." Answered Yagao.

Minato nodded his head. " Lets go." He said as he and Yagao walked off.

" It's hard to believe that the Raikage and Kirabi have died." Said a shocked Omoi.

Samui didn't show it, but she was scared.

* * *

Minato and Yagao arrived at Level Four. In this floor it was freezing cold and only two were in each cell. Each had chain around there wrest so they could not use chakra.

" How many times do these guys get to eat?" Asked Minato.

" They get to only it once a day like Level Two, but unlike Level Two these guys can only come out of their cells one at a time to get a shower." Explained Yagao.

As they keep walking. They were about to pass Mizuki's cell.

" Well, if it isn't the demon lover. Why don't you kill that bastard of a son you have?" Questioned a weak Mizuki.

Minato gave him a little glance. " It's better to be a demon lover than to kill your own team mates."

Mizuki got up and went over the bars of his cell. " Feed me."

Yagato broke his arm before anyone knew what happen. " Shut up!"

Minato and Yagato walked towards the cell that had the Legendary Stupid Brothers.

" We are hungry!" Yelled Fujin.

Raijin started punch the wall.

Minato smiled at them. " Do have to get Lady Tsunade to come in here?"

Raijin and Fujin turned white with fear and ran in their beds.

" We be good."

" We promise."

Minato laughed. " Make sure you do."

Yagato raised a eyebrow. " Why are they afraid of Tsunade?"

Minato just laughed. " It's a long story. Just never make Tsunade mad. Those two learn that the hard way."

* * *

Finally they arrived at Level Five. The prisoners were all in one cell each. They were chained up and chained to the wall. There was no bed or anything. Half of them were bleeding.

" The Level Six prisons get tortured a lot. Because, most of them don't corporate with us. Although, some do. So we really don't bother them." Explained Yagato.

Minato looked around and found out there was about thirteen prisoners down here.

A man name Fukurou smiled as he saw them. He was glad it wasn't those ninjas that have the black mask. Those guys showed no mercy towards them.

Another man name Jyabura yelled out to them. " If it at the Fourth Hokage. What are you doing down in this hell?"

" Yeah, get me out of here. I still have a lot more kids and babies to kill!" Yelled a evil man name Charloss.

Minato ignored them and walked over to Yugito's cell. " What's your option on life?"

Yugito was chained on the wall of her cell. " I told Jiraiya to free me from this world. I wish he would have killed me, but now I'm in this hell. Although, I have to say that this is a lot better than serving the Raikage. If you came to free me. Then I will fight until I die. I will never go back to him again."

Minato smiled at her. " My son killed him. You have nothing to fear at all. However, you and your Cloud ninja did attack my village, but I willing to forgive you. If you follow my plan."

She raised a eyebrow. " Plan? What do you want with me?"

" Jiraiya told me a lot about you. He said that you were crying for help. He could see it in your eyes. Just by looking at you so can I." He stated.

" Even if the Raikage is gone. There will be another evil man to take over." She said.

" I have this plan for peace. It involves the Leaf, Sand, Mist, Stone, Cloud, Rain, Sound, and Grass. The Daimyos all no more. My main law is that the Kages and the village leaders are in charge. I'm making world peace as me as the head. I have two of my men finding the new Stone and Sound leaders. I just need a Cloud and Grass Village leader. If you haven't figured it out. I want you to become the new Raikage." Stated Minato with a big smile.

Yugito was really surprised.

* * *

End of chapter.


	44. Chapter 44

Family Love Chapter 44

I don't own anything.

* * *

Yugito thought she didn't hear him right. " What did you just say?"

" I want you to be the Raikage. I think I can trust you. Besides, I lost three brave ninjas that my son was really close with. In their names I promised that I will make this world peaceful, but I can only do it if you help me." Said Minato.

" Very well Fourth Hokage. That was my dream when I was little. I will help you achieve it." Promised Yugito.

Minato smiled at her. " Please free the new Raikage from her cell."

Yugao nodded her head as she took out the keys. She opened the cell and free her from the wall and took of her bounds off.

Minato then walked over to another cell and looked in it. There was a beautiful woman chained up to the wall. She had on a white clothes that were a little dirty, She had gray eyes, Long green hair, and had a pinkish line cross her face. He knew that his sensei would be going crazy over this woman.

Minato looked at her. " It's good to see you Nel Lucci. Even though we only meet once a long time ago. Your were very dangerous. In fact everyone you fight with would be dead. You couldn't help yourself and since you had a large bounty on your head. Bounty hunters always came after you. You could never find peace. You hated to fight and kill. So you turned yourself in and some how got put in Level Five. You were happy that you finally didn't have to fight anymore. You just couldn't hold back your power. Does that sum up your life Nel?"

Nel gave him a blank look. " You forgot about my time in the Grass Village."

" The Grass Village believed that the Leaf Village killed you. They wanted your body as evidence, but we told them that we burned your body. We sent them your bounty money instead." Explained Minato.

Nel rolled her eyes at him. " I don't care about the past or the outside world. The last I fought was in the great ninja war. I want to keep that way and I'm also very happy here."

Minato sighed. " I'm sure you heard me talking to Yugito. I want you to be apart of it. I need someone to lead Grass."

" What happened to the leader?" Questioned Nel.

" Orochimaru killed him and made a lot of Grass ninjas become Sound ninjas." Answered Minato.

" I'm sorry Minato, but we were never friends. I gave up on the Grass Village a long time ago." Explained Nel.

" Your problem is that you go for the kill. It doesn't matter if you want to let them live or not. The only one that ever fought you and lived was my wife Kushina." Said Minato with a smile.

Nel widen her eyes at him. " Kushina married you? Well, that's news to me."

" We had a son name Naruto." He said.

She had a small smile.

" I promise if this does not work out. You are free to come back here if you want. I still can't believe you actually like it here." Said Minato as he looked around the place. Out of all the people that were here. Nel was by far the strongest one they had in prison.

" I will help you with this peace world, but I want to meet your son and I want to see Kushina again." Stated Nel.

Minato nodded. " Deal, please free her to Yugao and lets get out of here."

The prisoners start to yell they we do the peace to, but Minato ignored them.

Soon Nel was free and she, Minato, Yugito, and Yugao left Level Five.

* * *

A day later. Minato had a meeting with all the Kages and leaders of each village. There was the Kazekage, Kisame, Deidara, Yugito, Roshi, Guren, Shibuki, Koyuki, and Nel were all there at the meeting.

Minato smiled at all of them. " Since Orochimaru destroyed the Grass Village and since Stone, Cloud, and Sound surrendered their power to me. I get to choose who will become the new leaders of the villages. As you can see there are some new faces that I picked out."

" Forgive me Lord Hokage, but are you sure you can trust the new leader of the Sound Village?" Questioned the Kazekage.

Guren gave him a glare. " I don't won't to be the leader."

Kazekage raised a eyebrow. " So your still loyal to Orochimaru?"

" Shut up! I don't give a damn if you are a Kage, you say that again I will kill you. I betrayed him to protect a boy that is like a son to me. Lord Hokage promised me that no harm would come to him if I agreed with his plan for peace." Explained Guren.

Minato looked over at Kazekage. " I wouldn't have picked her if I didn't have faith in her."

" So could you explain how this new peace thing is going to work. Please make it simple to...hmm." Said Deidara.

" Very well. It would be like that I'm your Daimyo. You can do whatever you want in your country. If one us is attacked. Then the rest of us will come to your aid no matter how big the threat is. Rather it's small or large. I don't care. Any ninja is aloud to walk in the village and any village is can give any ninja a mission. For instance if I want Gaara to do the mission, I could do that. However, if he didn't want to do that, than he has the right to say no. It's all about trust. Does that explain things for you Deidara?" Asked a laughing Minato.

Deidara started to laugh also. " That helps a lot. Sign me up...hmm."

Minato pass the paper to him that he needed to sign. Deidara signed it and said that the Rain Village is in.

" The Mist Village is also in." Stated a smiling Kisame.

Guren also signed the paper. " The Sound Village agrees with your terms."

Kazekage signed next. " The Sand Village is in."

" The Water Fall agrees also Lord Hokage." Said Shibuki as he signed the paper to.

Yugito signed the paper also." The Cloud Village is in also."

" The Snow Village is in also." Said Koyuki.

" The Stone Village agrees with you Lord Hokage." Stated Roshi as he signed the paper.

" The Grass Village is in." Said Nel as she handed the paper to Minato since she was the last to sign it.

Minato got out of his chair and smiled at all of them. " This is the start of the Peace Nation!"

Everyone else smiled and agreed.

* * *

The next day Minato ordered that the Cloud, Sound, and Stone ninjas be let out of prison. Soon all them and their leaders left for their villages.

* * *

Kisame smiled at Itachi, Deidara, and Konan. " You three stay safe. Your my only family I have."

" No problem. I come to see you guys again, but it's time for me to leave...hmm." Said Deidara as he shook Itachi's hand and hugged Konan good bye.

" I'm sorry about what happen with Sasuke. If there is anything I can do for you or your family just say the word." Said a serous Kisame.

Itachi nodded his head. " Thank you Kisame. If you need me. I be there."

" You guys are always welcome in the Mist Village." Said Kisame.

With that the Mist and Rain Village both left with their leaders.

* * *

Minato was in his office with all the Genin and their Senseis. The Kazekage, Anko, Ibiki, Hayate, and Genma were there as well.

Minato smiled at all of them. " It as come to my intention that some of you deserve to become a Chunin."

That got everyone's attention.

" Tayuya, you did a find job protecting the village. I must have been hard to fight and kill your former team mate. I made the right choice when I made you a Leaf ninja. As of now your a Chunin." Said a smiling Minato.

Hayate handed her a Chuunin vest.

Minato then keep talking. " Naruto, for protecting the Leaf village, Killing Orochimaru's right hand man, and for killing the Raikage. Also since your so powerful. You going to become a Jounin."

Hayate handed him his vest.

" Shikamaru, you have a large IQ. You are perhaps the smartest ninja we have. Your going to become a great Chunin." Said Minato with a smiled.

Shikamaru sighed as Hayate handed him his vest. **" How troublesome, but I promised Chouji that I will make him proud."**

" And finally Shino. Your leader ship is what saved all the citizens. As for now you are a Chunin." Said Minato.

Kiba was mad as hell. He fought with all his strength and then Shino, his own team mate knocked him out. Well, he was not going to lose his chance to become a Chunin. " What the hell? What about me?"

Everyone was suprised by his out burst.

" Stop Kiba...

Kiba cut Kakashi off. " Shut up! I demand that you make me a Chunin."

Minato narrowed his eyes at him. " Why should I do that?"

Kiba rolled his eyes. " I think if Sasuke was alive you would make him a Chunin. He was stupid to even die. I...

Before Kiba knew it. Naruto slamed him against the wall.

Naruto glared at him. "Don't you dare talk about Sasuke like that!"

The Kiba felt a Kuna on his neck and saw Tayuya holding it near his neck.

" Say anything bad about my friend like that again. I will move my kunai down to your balls and cut them off." Threaten Tayuya with a evil smile.

Kiba was scared now.

" Naruto! Tayuya! Kiba is a follow Leaf ninja. Let him go." Ordered Minato.

Naruto and Tayuya let him go and walked back over to where Sakura and their sensei was.

" The reason is simple Kiba. You didn't even make it the finals and besides if Sasuke was here. He would become a Chuunin. As would Neji and Chouji." Explained Minato.

Kiba just glared at him. " What about Shino! He didn't make it to the finals and yet you made him become a Chuunin."

Minato sighed at him. " There is a big difference between you and Shino. Shino could put aside pride and do what needed to be done. You couldn't. Shino saved your life, you should thank him."

Kiba didn't say anything more.

" Lee and Tenten. You two will also become a Chunin for helping out after you were done with your major fights." Said Minato.

Hayate handed both of them their vest.

Minato nodded to the Kazekage who nodded back at him.

" Temari and Gaara. You two fought for this village with everything you had and it's not even your home. For that I thank you." Said a smiling Minato.

Gaara just nodded his head.

Temari gave them all a bored look. " Not even my home? This place is home to me just like the Sand Village is."

Minato smiled at her . " My mistake. You two will also become a Chunin."

Hayate aslo gave them there vest, but was a differnt color.

" Congratulations to all of you. All of you will become great ninjas." Stated Minato.

They all cheered.

* * *

End of chapter.


	45. Chapter 45

Family Love Chapter 45

I don't own anything.

* * *

Minato was in the bed sleeping or he was trying to sleep. Kushina was next to him kissing him on his chest.

" Honey, I really need to sleep. I have a big important meeting tomorrow." Explained Minato.

Kushina just smiled. " Your the Hokage right? Just tell them....

Minato cut her off. " I'm the Hokage. That's why I need to be there. Besides, since I'm the leader. I order you to go to bed." He said with a smile. Hopefully, she would listen to him.

Kushina then got on top of him. " Your the Hokage Blondie, but you forgetting one important thing."

" What's that?" Asked Minato.

" When we are in the bedroom, I'm the Hokage." She stated with a big smile.

He smiled at her. " Your right about that. Forgive me Lady Hokage."

Then she took her top off. " Can you really say no to your Hokage now?"

With that Minato grabbed Kushina and started to kiss her like there was no tomorrow. Then they made love.

* * *

Tayuya was siting in the chair at her and Anko's house. She was bored out of her mind and sad at the same time. Anko had gone out with Kurenai, Kakashi, and Asuma. She didn't understand why Anko would go out with a lazy and weird guy like Kakashi. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door.

Tayuya raised a eyebrow at that. She didn't have to many friends and the only ones that did come to her house to visit her was Kurenai, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. Kurenai was out with Anko, Naruto was with Temari, Sakura was with her blond friend Ino, and Sasuke was not around anymore.

She got up and answered the door. She was a little surprised that Gaara was at her door. " Hey Gaara. How did you know where I lived?"

" Naruto told me." Said a nervous Gaara.

Tayuya raised a eyebrow. " What's wrong? Why so nervous?"

Gaara was thinking of all the things Jiraiya had told him about woman. He didn't understand how this would make him normal, but he will try it. Then he grabbed Tayuya's breast and started message them.

She widen her eyes in surprise and grabbed Gaara's hands to stop him. " What do you thank your doing?" She asked him in a calm voice.

" I'm being normal. Jiraiya-sensei told me all women like that. Did I do something wrong?" He questioned.

Tayuya just sighed at him. From what she knew about Gaara from Naruto. She knew that he was trying to be human. Before he a monster that killed for fun and he was also crazy. She also knew that he had no clue about sex or how to ask a girl on a date. The truth was she really liked Gaara and from the looks of things he liked her to.

**" The next time I see that pervert of a Sannin. I'm going to kill him, but I do have say, he did teach Gaara how to touch me just right. Looks like it's up to me to teach him a couple of things." **Thought Tayuya.

" I didn't do it right did I?" He asked.

She smiled at him. " I make this really simple for you Gaara. For now on you and I all a couple."

He widen his eyes a little. " Does that mean we can start a family and I'm a normal person?"

" First off Gaara. Your already a normal person. You just don't understand about normal things that's all and also I'm going to show how to enjoy life." She stated with a small smile.

" Thank you Tayuya." He said with a small smile also.

" First thing you should know is never touch me like that unless I tell you. I won't touch you like that unless you want me to." She said.

He nodded at this information.

" Once we agree to this relationship. You can't have another woman. That's just the way it is. Also same for me." She explained.

" So It's like my sister and Naruto's relationship?" He questioned.

She nodded her head yes. " Although, we have to date for while before we can get married."

" So what's next?" He questioned.

She smiled at him and step aside to let him in the house. He walked in the house. She jumped on him and started kiss him.

" How was that?" She asked with a smirk.

He just kissed her back. He felt so alive.

" Let's have some more fun in my room." She said as she lead him to her bedroom.

* * *

Naruto and Temari were in his room.

Temari raised a eyebrow. " Did you take me to your room so we could make out."

Naruto mouth dropped to the ground. " No way Temari-chan. I brought you here to give you something, but if you want to make out than that's fine with."

She just gave him a look.

He nodded. " Right, I get you your present." He said as he went over to his dresser and pulled out a small box.

He then got on his knees and started to talk. " Temari-chan, I know we are getting married because of our villages. At first I agreed to do it to help the Leaf Village and I'm sure you agreed to protect the Sand Village."

**" Kind of, but I was really forced in to it by my father." **She thought.

" After I got to know you more. I was really happy that this happen to me. When I got to know you more, I fell in love with you. Your beautiful, strong, and really smart. I just wanted to let you know I'm not marrying you because of the Sand or Leaf Village. I marrying you because I want really want to. So what I'm trying to say is will you marry me for real?" He questioned as he opened a box that had a engagement ring in it.

Temari was shocked, surprised, happy, and she felt like a princess. " When I heard that I had to marry the Fourth Hokage's son I thought that my life was over. My father made my mom his slave. I thought that was the way of marriage, but when I meet you. I fell in love with you. So yes Naruto Namikaze, I will marry you."

Naruto put the ring on her finger. " There you go Temari Namikaze." He said as he kissed her on the lips.

After Temari was done kissing him she smiled. " Well, being that we are in your bedroom alone. I say we start making out."

With that they started making out. Then that turned in to making love.

* * *

The next day there was a council meeting.

" Are you sure that your doing the right thing Lord Hokage about the Peace Nation?" Questioned Homura.

" I agree, Having any ninja come in to a village at anytime they want to is bad enough. I thought it was a bad mistake with Temari being the only Sand ninja that could come in to the village anytime she wanted to, but now any Sand ninja can come in." Said Koharu as she put her tow cents in.

Mianto nodded. " That's the point. We will have peace and any ninja is welcome here as we are welcome in any other village. All they have to do is sign them name at the gate. In return we can use any ninja for a mission. Say if the Sand ninja Baki came in to the village. If we needed someone to do a mission. We are aloud to ask him to do it or not."

Both Homura and Koharu didn't agree with him on this, but there was nothing they could do.

" OK everyone. I have some news that I like to talk to you about. I have finally chosen my successor. I have picked my son Naruto do be the Fifth Hokage after I step down." Stated Minato.

Koharu widen her eyes. " Lord Hokage! You can't just name your son as the next Hokage! You have to think about the village."

Minato smiled at her. " I am thinking about the village. I'm not naming my son as the Hokage because I want to or if he wants the job. The Second pick Sarutobi as the Hokage over Danzo because he knew Sarutobi would thank what was best for the village. Danzo only cared about power. Same thing when Sarutobi picked me over Orochimaru to being a Hokage."

Shikaku nodded his head. " If Danzo, Fugaku, or Orochimaru became the Hokage. Than I know the Leaf Village would be destroyed."

" Naruto wants to protect everyone. His not in it for power. Then it's all the things he done. He agreed to marry Temari at a young age to help the village, he helped in the invasion a lot, he even killed Orochimaru's right hand man and he killed the Raikage to protect the village. Not to mention his skill. He can turn in to a sage far better than me or Jiraiya." Minato explained

Everyone was surprised at that information.

" Not to mention he learned a lot of justus in under a months time. A normal person we take a lot longer to know them. On a side note he told me that he and Kyuubi made a treaty with each other." Said Minato with a smile.

Then Itachi spoke. " The Uchiha clan agrees with Naruto as the next Hokage."

Then everyone started to vote.

" The Nara clan says yes." Said Shikaku.

" Akimichi clan says yes. My son would have agreed with me." Said Choza.

" The Yamanaka clan says yes." Stated Inoichi.

" Aburame agrees also." Said Shibi.

Tsume smiled. " The Inuzuka agrees also."

Koharu had no choice. " Yes."

" Yes." Was all Homura said.

Hiashi had a smile on his face. " How can I say no? The Hyuga clan agrees."

Minato nodded his head. " Then when I step down. Naruto will become the Fifth Hokage!"

* * *

End of chapter.


	46. Chapter 46

Family Love Chapter 46

I don't own anything.

10 years later.

* * *

A twenty five year old Naruto was siting at the Hokage's desk. His father had step down from being the Hokage two years ago. The Peace Nation was still going really well. In fact it seem like they were all just one big village. Before Naruto became the Hokage. He went on a trip with Temari, Kushina, and Jiraiya to see all the villages. He was welcomed with open arms in every village, including the Stone Village.

He also married Temari a year after the Invasion. Since the Namikaze's house was so big, both Naruto and Temari decided to live with Minato and Kushina. They had four kids. The oldest was a boy they named after Sasuke. The rest was two girls and the youngest boy. Naruto had enjoyed his life so much. His only wish was that Sasuke was here.

His brother in law Gaara had married Tayuya a year ago. Thanks to Tayuya, Gaara understands how to become human. Even though sometimes Jiraiya will trick Gaara to go with him to spy on women. Jiraiya was almost killed by Tayuya about three times. Gaara also became the new Kazekage after his father retired a couple of months ago. They were going to have a child any day now. Tayuya lived in the Leaf and Sand Village. She still stayed with Anko when she was in the Leaf Village, because those two were really close.

Itachi was still the head of the Uchiha clan. Both he and Konan had three more kids. One was a girl name Nojiko and two boys named Sasuke and Yahiko. It seem like Sasuke's mother Mikoto was really happy with Itachi, Konan, and her grandchildren. Naruto knew that they missed Sasuke very much.

Konan have finally forgiven Jiraiya. Even though she almost killed him twice for trying give her kids his books. There was a lot of women that have brought Jiraiya to death's door. There was Tsunade, Kushina, Temari, Konan, and Tayuya.

Naruto knew one thing. He did not what to be Jiraiya.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when his assistant walked in the room.

" Lord Hokage, we got a message from the Mizukage." Stated Sakura.

Naruto smiled at her. " What does Kisame want? If he says that he wants his money back, then he shouldn't have played porker with me."

Sakura glared at him. " As a Hokage you shouldn't do stuff like that. Anyway, he said that the Sanbi had been found and wants to know what he should do with it?"

" Tell him to kill it." Ordered Naruto.

" Are you sure?" She questioned.

He sighed at her. " We have no choice in the matter. If we don't kill it no doubt it would go on a rampage and hurt a lot of people. Also I refused to seal it in a human. I will have no more Jinchuurikis in this world. No one should have to go through what me, Gaara, or the others had to go through."

She nodded her head. " I will send word to him to kill the Sanbi then."

" That's fine, so how are you and Sai doing?" He asked.

" Fine. He had not ask me to marry him yet, but other than that we are OK." She said with a small smile.

He smiled." That's good to hear. Have you heard from Tayuya?"

" She actually in the hospital and Gaara had just arrived in the village. Have you heard from Kurenai-sensei?" She questioned.

" Yeah, she ask for today off to spend time with her two kids." He answered.

She then smiled at him. " She was a great sensei to put up with me, you, Tayuya, and Sasuke."

He laughed at that. " She should did. Maybe training us will help her to raise her kids."

" I see you later Naruto. Tell the kids I said hey." Said Sakura as she left the room.

Then about a minute later his oldest son ran in to the room. " I'm here to defeat you father, believe it!"

Naruto sweat drop at that. **" That boy is definitely my son." **He thought. He then looked at his son. " Listen Sasuke, you can't defeat me. Your still to young, but one day you will become stronger than me. That's the way this world works."

" But Dad, I know a jutsu that can defeat you." Stated Sasuke.

Naruto laughed. " Fine. Give me your best shot." He challenged.

Sasuke smirked. " It was a technique that you made up. Great Sexy Justu!"

There was a big cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared Naruto saw all the beautiful Kunoichis in world and all of them were naked. There was Sakura, Ino, Kurenai, Hinata, Tenten, Hana, Anko, Yugao, Shizune, Mikoto, Tsunade, Tayuya, Guren, Konan, Yugito, and Nel in front of them. There was even Temari in front of him and not even Naruto could take it. Blood came out of his nose and Naruto fainted.

* * *

Hours later Naruto and his son Sasuke arrived home. He saw two blond kids and one red hair kid running to him. They all jumped up top of him. Naruto just laughed.

Sasuke looked just like Naruto when he was a kid, assept that Sasuke had long hair and green eyes like his mother.

The second oldest was Laki. She look just like her mother was when she was younger. She even had Temari's four pigtails hair style.

The third oldest was Kikyou. She had red hair just like Kushina.

And finally his youngest son was named Genzo and he also looked just like Naruto and Minato.

Naruto laughed at his kids as they were on top of him and laughing.

" We got you daddy!" Yelled Laki.

" Your no match for us!" Yelled Kikyou.

Temari walked in the room and smiled at what she saw. " OK kids, let you father go and go play. I what to talk to him."

All four of the kids got up and ran out of the room to go play.

Naruto got up and kissed Temari. " Your very beautiful Temari-chan."

Temari smiled at him. " Keep playing your cards right and you will get me tonight."

Naruto smiled at her. " Really? Then I need to be good then."

" Your always good." Said Temari with a smile.

Naruto sighed at her. " Sasuke has learn that sexy jutsu. I believe he learned it from Pervy Sage."

Temari narrowed her eyes at him. " Watch the kids for me Naruto. I'm going to go get Kushina and then we are going Toad hunting."

With that Temari left the room.

Naruto sighed at that. **" I don't think Pervy Sage will ever learn."**

" What's wrong Naruto." Asked Minato as he walked in the room.

Naruto smiled at his father. " Nothing. I'm glad that there is finally peace in this world."

" Don't thank me. You should thank Sasuke, Neji, and Chouji." Stated Minato with a smile.

" Thanks to them the world is at peace and for that I'm happy." Said Naruto.

" It's funny how life turns out son. I had a great sensei and I never thought I would fall in love with a Kunoichi from another village. Then it broke my heart when your mother broke up with me and then I had to go in to war. I lost one of my students, but after the war, your mother and I got married. Then we had you and I was so happy, then I was made the Hokage. I'm sorry that I...

Naruto cut him off.

" I never hated you for that. You did what you had to do. The Kyuubi and I made peace with each other a long time ago. Besides, we both kind of have the same life. I'm in love with a Kunoichi from another village, I was made a Hokage, and I also lost a team mate." Said Naruto.

Minato laughed. " Funny, how things work out."

Naruto looked at his father. " Do you thank there will be peace forever?"

" I'm sorry son, but I don't think so. There will always be a threat in every generation , you just have to trust the next generation that's all." Answered Minato.

" What do you mean Dad?" Questioned Naruto.

" The First Hokage trusted Sarutobi to take care of the Leaf Village, just like how Sarutobi trusted me, and how I trusted you." Said a smiling Minato.

" You can count on me. I make sure the next Hokage will have a big Will of Fire, Believe it!" Yelled Naruto.

Minato smiled at his son. **" No knows what the future will bring, but I do know that the Leaf Village will always be ready for whatever threat that is next."**

* * *

End of story.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. It was a lot of planing, but It was a lot of fun making this story:)

A special thanks to King Hawke, HikariNo Tenshi-San, Hektols, CleverPhoenix, Blue-Huntress, Gamemaster77, Alda MN, Rangerfan58, and Jasper Whitlock Luver. All of you reviewed this story a lot. Thank you very much:)

Stats= 101,156 Hits

19 C2s

198 Favs

181 Alerts


End file.
